The War of the gangs
by Princess Garnet1
Summary: AU fic. The Saiyan and Kold gangs are constantly at war. The famous Dr Briefs is the one man who can create weapons strong enough to stop these gangs. The Saiyan gang will do anything for these powerful weapons even kidnap the fiesty Bulma Briefs!
1. Lunches and Meetings

Authors Note: This is the first Chapter of my 2nd fic. Its an Alternate Universe (A/U) fic, in which the Saiyans and the Kold people of Freezas race, are gang members in two seperate gangs, fighting to be the most powerful and influential gangs. Meanwhile, Bulma, Chi Chi, Krillin and Marron (Not Krillins daughter Marron, his old girlfriend Marron, with the blue green hair) are normal people, living out their lives, all great friends. Then turmoil causes their perfectly normal lives to go haywire, but hey, I'll just let you read the story yourself. ENJOY :D!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A group of 5 friends sat around a table on a balcony, set out with foods and drinks, in the Capsule Corp. vicinity. Bulma Brief, who lived at the Capsule Corporation had invited her boyfriend Yamcha, her best friend Chi Chi, another good friend Krillin and Krillins pretty, blue haired girlfriend, Marron, over for lunch.   
Bulma had a head of beautiful blue hair, like Marron, which shone under the sun, as she laughed at Krillin, telling a joke, her head bobbing cutely. Yamcha put an arm around Bulma, and smiled; he had the perfect girlfriend. Chi Chi looked at Bulma, feeling a little envious... Bulma had such a sweet boyfriend, who would do anything for her, yet, Chi Chi, remained alone. Chi Chi watched as Yamcha and Bulma whispered to each other, Bulma giggling every now and again, and she watched as Krillin continued to tell jokes to his air head girlfriend, who was giggling insanely. Chi Chi sighed, but then she smiled; at least she had these guys as her good friends, she didn't know what she would do without them.  
  
Krillin searched his head for another joke, as his girlfriend expectantly looked at him, beautiful blue eyes making him melt. I won't disappoint you Marron, he thought, as he started telling a joke about 'airline food'. Bulma stopped her whispering with Yamcha and turned to Chi Chi, apologising for leaving her out. Chi Chi just smiled, taking a bite out of the sandwich she had prepared for herself. Krillin also turned his attention to Chi Chi, and started talking to her, leaving Marron to amuse herself. Now, this was a rather large task for Marron, so she decided to do what she does best... FLIRT... WITH YAMCHA! Marron started rubbing his leg with her own leg, smiling seductively at him. Yamcha swallowed hard, and turned away from the gaze, too look at anything but that vixen! Finally, after the groups long lunch, it was time for Yamcha, Krillin and Marron to depart. Bulma hugged Yamcha and he kissed her head in reply, waving goodbye to Chi Chi and the others. Marron blew him a kiss, batting her eye lashes slyly at him, from behind Krillin. Yamcha blushed bright red, and hurried off, Krillin and Marron following behind after they too, bid their farewell.  
  
Chi Chi was going to stay at Bulmas house that night, not just because she didn't feel like going home, but to talk to Bulma one on one. Bulma wanted Chi Chi to stay with her as well, Chi Chi seemed subdued, she wasn't being her usual live wire self. Sure, Chi Chi her quiet side as well, but Bulma was her best friend, and she could just tell something was wrong. The girls made milkshakes and brought them up to Bulmas room, also taking up a stash of chocolates... How could they resist? They sat the drinks and chocolates on Bulmas bedside table, and got on Bulmas bed. Chi Chi was laying down and Bulma was leaning against the wall, with a pillow propped up behind her. Bulma looked down at Chi Chi and frowned; Chi Chi looked so... Put out. Bulma grabbed a pillow from her bed (She had about 12 pillows on it!) and hit Chi Chi playfully with it, grabbing Chi Chi's attention. "Off on another planet today Chi? Tell me if you see any SEXY aliens", Bulma teased, as she munched on a chocolate bar. Chi Chi managed a lopsided grin, and replied,"If only it was that easy Bulma". Chi Chi took a breath, and continued talking. "Bulma... I want a boyfriend! I want someone who will care for me as much as Yamcha cares for you", she said this, looking hopefully up at Bulma. Bulma choked on her chocolate bar.. OF COURSE that's what was wrong, Bulma thought, composing herself. "Hey, you can have mine", Bulma joked, nudging Chi Chi with her foot. Chi Chi giggled and she grabbed a pillow, hitting Bulma over the head with it.   
"I'm being serious", Chi Chi said, dodging an incoming pillow which was thrown by Bulma. Bulma smiled at Chi Chi, and said to her in a comforting voice,"Hey, I know Chi. You're great, and I know there is a guy out there, just WAITING to meet you! We can go out clubbing tomorrow night, and see what hotties we can pick up for you there"! Chi Chi grinned at Bulma, and threw another pillow at her, happy that she had such a great friend!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Else where..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A group of men sat in a darkened room, around a circular table, deep in an intense and confidential meeting. Occasionally, a scantily dressed woman would come out with a tray of beverages for them, but these where the only intrusions through out the duration of the discussion. A sinister man arose from the meeting, an evil smirk plastered on his face, silencing everyone. Satisfied he had the full attention of the assembly, he began to talk in a deep, snarling voice. "So, it is settled", he began, turning his attention to 3 particular men in the assembly. "You three shall start travelling tonight, to the destination of what we desire. You shall travel by car, instead of flight, as not to draw attention to yourself. Once you reach the destination, you shall watch over the 'one thing' we need, to get our wish, and take it when the time is right. Meanwhile, some of the other men will be finding the dragon balls. Mess it up.. And it will mean your life", the sinister man spoke, an evil glint in his malicious, cold black eyes. There was silence in the assembly, which was only broken by a 'gulping' sound from one of the men who had been assigned to the mission. The tension was broken, when another of the men assigned to the mission stood up, to address the sinister man. He looked a great deal like the leader, minus the fact he was obviously younger, and had no beard. "We shall NOT fail you, 'BOSS', we shall get what we need at all costs. Nothing will stand in our way", he spoke in a deep, confident voice, sarcasm in his voice when he said 'BOSS'.  
"For your own good, that better be the case", said the 'Boss', walking out of the room, an evil smirk still visible on his face.  
  
Once everyone was sure that the 'Boss' was out of earshot, they began talking about the previous discussion more openly. The scantily dressed women came into the room, and took seats around the room, some on the laps of some of the men. Another girl came into the room, but she was clad in jeans, a white shirt, and an unbuttoned, denim vest, unlike the other women, in skimpy red dresses, with plunging necklines. She had sleek, shoulder length blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. She took a seat next to one of the men, who was assigned to the mission from the previous discussion; it was the man who had 'gulped' when the 'Boss' had referred to him and the 2 other men. "So, I guess your going then, huh", she said, roughly nudging the man in the arm. He glared at her, and nodded, rubbing his sore arm at the same time. "I'm coming to then", the woman declared, flicking her blond hair behind her shoulders. He wanted to protest, but knew better then that... His girlfriend was a real spitfire, and she would NOT take no for an answer.   
"Fine, Eighteen", he replied to her, putting a hand to his head. The girl, Eighteen, smiled, rather pleased with herself, and went off to get the bags, which she had already packed for the travellers.   
"Haha, that girl has you on a LEASH Radditz", a bald man stated mockingly, shaking a finger at the man known as Radditz.  
"Shut up Nappa! Atleast I HAVE a lady friend! Maybe if you had some hair, you might have better luck", Radditz retorted, a few of the other people in the room laughing at Radditz's joke. Nappa stood up and grabbed Radditz by the top of his white shirt.  
"I'm top of the ranks, and your just some weakling THIRD CLASS SHIT, trying to get to were I am! But your bottom class trash, and so is your fucking weak brother over there! I don't know WHY the 'Boss' would put his heir, Vegeta, with 2 thrid class scum bags like you", Nappa growled in Radditz's face, roughly shaking Radditz around. The confident man from before, known as Vegeta just glared at Nappa, and this was enough to scare the crud out of the huge Nappa. Vegeta was a fair bit shorter then most of the men in the room, at least a foot shorter then Nappa, with a tower of spiky black hair, and coal black eyes. Though he was shortest, he was by far the strongest, excluding the boss, and he had a lot of respect. "Drop him, fool", was all Vegeta had to say, and this request was quickly met. "We leave now", Vegeta said calmly, seeing that Eighteen had returned, with all 4 of the their bags. Radditz, and his younger brother smiled smuggly at Nappa, and followed Vegeta and Eighteen out the door. 


	2. Watching over

Bulma awoke before Chi Chi the next morning, leaving Chi Chi to sleep in, and went downstairs for breakfast. Mrs Brief, her Mother, had already made a wonderful breakfast, so Bulma loaded up her plate with bacon, eggs and toast, and sat down, listening to the radio. "The Saiyans and The Lizards are at it again. This time, they chose a suburban street for their war, and left it devestated. There was no casualties, all the people where smart enough to retreat before the fight. But, still, any sightings of the gang members should be reported immediatley, they are very powerful and very dangerous", the man on the radio spoke, in a rather shaky tone. Bulma shook her head as she chomped on a piece of toast. "Rotten gangs. Always causing grief. Whats their deal anyhow", Bulma said to no one in particular. Her Mother shook her head, and headed out of the kitchen, leaving Bulma alone. For as long as Bulma could remember, gang warfare was a huge problem in her area, the Saiyan Vipers and the Kold Lizards being the most dangerous gangs with the worst rivalry. Her family was rich though, so they had plenty of protection, but she had known others who had not been so lucky. Some of her friends had even been killed by the gangs, and for this, Bulma hated the gangs with a passion. Bulma watched as Chi Chi walked into the kitchen, and started loading her own plate with food. Bulma soon forgot about the radio report, as she tried to cheer the obviously glum Chi Chi up. "Hey, dont worry! We'll find you a man tonight", Bulma told her, patting her friends shoulder. Chi Chi smiled at her, and she finished her breakfast, still slightly withdrawn.  
  
After breakfast, the girls had a fairly lazy day, painting each others nails, watching movies and reading magazines. Soon, evening had fallen, and the girls started to get ready for their night out on the town. They both showered, and chose their outfits. Bulma chose a denim mini skirt, with a bright T-shirt, which showed a bit of midriff, but not too much, how she'd look tacky. Chi Chi chose a pair of jeans, with a tasteful little tank top that made her look very classy. Bulma invited Yamcha, Krillin and Marron to come along, but told them she was devoting most of the night to help Chi Chi find a boyfriend, and that they should keep an eye out too. Yamcha and the others arrived at Bulmas, and picked them up, taking them too a popular night club, where most of their friends hung out. After they went inside, Krillin started dancing with Marron, and Chi Chi, Bulma and Yamcha walked around, surveying the area for possible candidates for Chi Chi. They didn't spot anyone straight away, so they decided to dance. Yamcha and Bulma danced together, while Chi Chi absent-mindedly danced near them. Bulma frowned to herself; she had left Chi Chi out again. "Hey, Yamcha, get out of here for a while. I'm here for Chi Chi", Bulma said to her boyfriend playfully, pushing him away. Yamcha frowned at her, and shook his head.   
"I'm staying with you", he said, slightly annoyed.  
"Please", Bulma asked, pouting at him.  
Yamcha pouted at her and replied,"Next time, don't invite me". With that, he stormed off into the crowd. Bulma just laughed at his obviously foul mood, and grabbed Chi Chis arm.   
"Well Chi, see anything you like", Bulma asked, winking at a rather handsome guy to her right. Chi Chi shook her head, frowning deeply.  
"Looks like a failed attempt Bulma. None of these guys really appeal. Their all so... well... sleazy", Chi Chi said, as she pulled a disgusted face at a guy who was obviously looking at her chest.   
"I'm going to the bathroom Bulma. You go find the others, and dance with them. I'll meet up with you after", Chi Chi told Bulma, walking off without waiting for a reply. Bulma just smirked at her friend, and shrugged, walking off to find her man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta, Radditz, Eighteen and Radditz' younger brother had been driving all night, and all of the next day, finally arriving at their destination in the late afternoon. They had to watch over their 'target' and make sure it didn't get to far away. So, they decided to split in to 2 groups of two; Radditz and Eighteen went off to the building they where surveying, spying into the buildings lab windows, and Vegeta and Radditz' younger brother, Kakarrot (nicknamed Goku off his Grand father, Gohan), went to spy on the target itself. Radditz and Eighteen needed to make sure that all the technology the 'Boss' required was there, in this buildings labs, and to do this, they had to spy into the labs, watching every move, too make sure that nothing important was taken from their sights. The complex they where spying on was very heavily detected, so they had to phase right up close, hidden by bushes (how original..), where they could peak in, and watch the scientists progress. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku flew up to the complex' windows, spying in for the target. They soon found the target, sitting in a room with a young lady with long black hair. They concealed themselves in the top of a tree (yet again very original, especially for dangerous gang members) and waited for the target to get out of the protection of the complex, Capsule Corporation, and its high security. Of course, it would have seemed easier for Vegeta and Goku to blast their way inside, and just grab their target, but it wasn't that simple. The high security meant it would be impossible to get away, and they knew that the scientist in this building, Dr Brief, had security so strong, that one blast paralysed the enemy. So, if they blasted inside, they would immediately be shot and paralysed, then sent to prison, with more machines to keep them guarded. Scientists, like Dr Brief, continually figured out new ways to try and out smart the dangers of gang attacks, and they had finally started to do so, with all this strong new technology. So, Vegeta and Goku, aswell as Radditz and Eighteen, where forced to keep a low profile, keeping their powers hidden, and wait it out.   
  
Radditz and Eighteen where forced to camp out into the night, as Dr Brief seemed to be working all through the night, and they knew if they took their eyes off him, it could be their biggest mistake. Vegeta and Goku sat in the tree all day, watching the target, making sure it did not leave their sights. They had to wait until the target left the protection of the Capsule Corporation, then they had to take the target, when they where well away, and well hidden from the Police and their new, powerful weapons. Also, they had to make sure they where not seen taking the target, or their identities would be public knowledge, which would force them to go into hiding, and could worse even lead to the secret gang head quarters. As they, of course, where the elusive Saiyan Viper Gang. Lethal as snakes, the Saiyans used all means, cunning and dangerous, to get what they desired. The Kold Lizards where the only gang who could stand up to them, and when the rival gangs collided, it was hell. So many innocent people lost their lives, so many people lost their homes and it was enough to scare people into being very cautious as to how often they left their homes. Vegeta, Goku and Radditz had been in this gang for a very long time; Vegeta, his whole life, as his father was the 'Boss', so they knew nothing, but to obey the 'Boss' and get the job done. Vegeta and Goku where both relieved when finally, at nightfall, they saw the target and the black haired girl leave the Capsule Corporation. They left Radditz and Eighteen, who where still hiding in the bush, and stealthily crept after their target. They saw the target and the black haired girl get in a car with a group of other people, so, they phased over to their car, and followed the target at a distance, as not to draw attention too themselves. One would wonder, how had Dr Briefs not had seen Radditz and Eighteen, and how Vegeta and Goku had stayed hidden from the target, and the black haired woman. It was because it was a Saiyan Viper gang members JOB to make sure they stayed hidden. And the sly Saiyans done this well, blending in, keeping as still as a prowling tiger, eyes locked on their prey. And they followed their prey, all the way to a nightclub in town, and followed them in. 


	3. Tempers flare

Authors note: Sorry its so late! I was away all weekend and at camp most of this week. SORRY! ANd thanks for the reviews! I hope you all will still read my story. Sorry again xoxo!  
  
Chi Chi splashed cold water onto her face as she stood by a sink in the night clubs crowded bathroom. She washed the make up from her face and frowned at herself. I'm not like this at all. Since when did I wear make up, Chi Chi thought, as a red haired woman pushed past her too wash her hands. Chi Chi groaned, and walked from the bathroom, back onto the dance floor. She noticed Bulma in the distance, pulling Marron off Yamcha, and yelling something. She laughed, Marron always latched onto Yamcha, but Bulma sure knew how to put her in her place. Chi Chi turned from her friends, and walked over to a table in the corner, and sat down, sighing with relief. Chi Chi was usually a real live wire, but lately, she had been distracted and lonely. All her friends had partners, except for her, and it made her think that something must be wrong with her. The problem was, that she seemed to intimidate men. Whenever a man tried to get close to her, she would scare them off with her raging temper. Her friends where used of her quick temper, so they where careful not to get in her way. But if a man spoke to her in a way that she did not approve of, she certainly put them in their place. After sometime, Bulma came over to join her, wiping sweat off her brow. "Phew, Chi, you should come dance! There are some real studs out there, just waiting for you. Its really fun. Oh, I had to put that little air head Marron back in her place, she was trying to crack onto Yamcha again. Why won't Krillin just dump that bitch", Bulma raved on to Chi Chi, but Chi Chi only pretended to listen. Chi Chi was more intrested in the handsome man walking in her direction.  
  
Bulma frowned as she saw that Chi Chi was only half listening. "Hey, I'm TALKING to you girl", Bulma huffed, pouting at Chi Chi. Chi Chi just nudged Bulma in the gut, and averted her eyes upwards, to where Bulma saw a very handsome, dark haired man.   
"Ohhh", Bulma said, winking at Chi Chi, "I'll just leave you too it Chi Chi". Bulma grinned and walked off, the handsome man taking her seat. Bulma walked up to the bar and ordered herself a drink, sitting down next to a man with a very odd hair cut. She smiled at him, but he only grunted in reply, making Bulma very annoyed. Men usually made it their task to get her attention, but this man with a punk rockers hair-do was just ignoring her. She noticed an extremely handsome man sitting next to the guy with the weird hair-do, who also had a strange, pointy hair style. He smiled at Bulma, and she smiled back, a slight blush dancing on her cheeks. What a STUD, she thought, grinning widely, I wonder what Yamcha would think if I danced with him? The thought soon disappeared when Yamcha came over and grabbed Bulma by the arm. "Come on babe. Lets go dance", Yamcha said bluntly, yanking her up. Bulma gave the handsome man an apologetic smile, and glared at Yamcha, letting herself be lead onto the dance floor by her jealous boyfriend.   
"I'll handle this", said the cranky guy with the punk hair-do, to the handsome man. The handsome man shrugged, and walked off into the corner, sitting next to a table fairly close to Chi Chi, who was now chatting with her handsome boyfriend candidate.   
  
"Ah, Chi Chi, you have a very beautiful smile", said Chi Chis boyfriend candidate, whose name was David. David inched closer to Chi Chi, and brushed one of her long strands from her cheek, resulting in Chi Chi turning a dark shade of red.  
"Thanks", Chi Chi muttered, staring at his big blue eyes. She felt his hand slip onto her thigh, as he moved even closer to her.   
"Umm, please dont do that", Chi Chi said, her eyes flashing dangerously.   
"Hey, I like you. And I think I'm going to take you home tonight", he said, his free hand travelling to her chest. This was all too much for Chi Chi, her temper was starting to flare up, but David didn't seem to notice.  
"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me", she said, in a dangerously low voice, through gritted teeth. The hand on her thigh traveled further up, and that was it. With a flick of her wrist, David was flung off her. She stood up, glaring at the shocked David, a red aura surrounding Chi Chis body. "You have 5 seconds to get the hell out of my face", she spat, walking closer. A crowd had formed around the scene, all gasping at the extremely strong woman. David just whimpered and ran, doing a rude gesture at Chi Chi, involving his middle finger. "Fucking bitch", he yelled, running towards the exit. Chi Chi wasn't the type of woman who let people insult her, and in an instant, she was on his tail, kicking him up his rear. David, doubled up in pain, was clearly shocked. The crowd cheered for Chi Chi, all shocked, but in awe, over her strong powers. Chi Chi just smiled; it had been a long time since she let her temper get like this, and it felt better, kind of like a release of all her emotions. Chi Chi was soon distracted from her thoughts, when she felt a hand gently resting on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw a handsome man, tall, with black hair, smiling cutely at her. "That was really something", he said, grinning down at her. Chi Chi just nodded, smiling proudly, with the slight hint of a blush on her cheeks.   
"Let me buy you a drink", he said, leading her to a table in the corner. Chi Chi wasn't sure if she was ready for any more encounters with any men tonight, but this man seemed gentle.   
"Okay", she said, smiling. The man went to the bar, and ordered to drinks, and brought them back over to the table.  
"My names Goku, by the way", he said, grinning handsomely.  
"I'm Chi Chi", she replied, staring at him intently. What a guy, she thought, gazing at him with starry eyes.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha danced for sometime, until Yamcha got bored and went to sit down with Marron. "Stupid prick", Bulma murmured, glaring at him. Bulma and Yamcha often fought, but this excited Bulma. She loved a good arguement every now and again, and it only added to the chemistry between Bulma and her boyfriend. Yamcha was strong, and he had a very sexy scar over his eye. It made him look dangerous, and Bulma loved it. Yamcha had been her only boyfriend, they had been together since Bulma was a young girl. Other men had been intrested in her, but none seemed as exciting and sexy to her as Yamcha did. She grinned as she moved further onto the dance floor, and started dancing by herself, scanning the area. She laughed as she remembered watching Chi Chi knock the stuffing out of 'David', backing up slightly. She felt herself crash into a hard body, and she groaned, turning to see who owned it. It just so happened it was the rude man she had seen at the bar. "Oh, not you again", she said, in a highly annoyed voice. The man just smirked at her, making her want to wipe that stupind look off his stupid face.   
"The feelings mutual woman", he sneered at her, making her skin crawl. Bulma didn't even want to look at his arrogant little face. He had only said a few things, but she could already tell her was a total creep. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and stormed off, towards the bathrooms. Bulma spotted Chi Chi, who was sitting down with a new man. "Go Chi", she mumbled, winking at her friend. She walked over, to the back entrance, which lead out onto the back streets, where she decided to take a breath of fresh air. When she walked outside, she gasped, stumbling slightly. There, standing infront of her, was the creep from inside. "I thought you might come out here", he said, in a deep voice which, frankly, scared the hell out of Bulma.   
"What... How the heck did you... What do you want", she stuttered, terror taking over her body.  
"You, woman", he said, a deadly glint in his eyes. 


	4. The kidnapping

Goku grinned as he looked at the black haired woman called Chi Chi. Shes very pretty, he thought, his grin growing wider. "Ahh, Goku. I've had heaps of fun tonight, with you", Chi Chi said, smiling up at the handsome Goku. Goku smiled back at her, and thought, I don't think you will like me too much after tonight. Goku knew what he had to do, it had been part of a plan he and Vegeta had formulated on the way to the night club. Vegeta would send the signal, and then it would be Gokus turn. Gokus turn to play his role in the plan, the plan needed to capture the target. He gulped down some of his drink, and gazed at Chi Chi, as she chatted about herself. So far, she had told him that she liked martial arts, and had been fighting since she was a girl. She lived at home with her father, and her best friends name was Bulma. Bulma... Goku thought, drumming his fingers on the top of the table the two of them where sitting at. "Goku", Chi Chi said, slightly annoyed. Goku was to absorbed in his own thoughts to notice she was trying to get his attention. Chi Chi groaned to herself, thinking, WHY oh WHY did men have to push her buttons? Was he trying to get himself hurt? "GOKU! I'm talking to you", Chi Chi stated, annoyed at his rudeness. Goku was brought from his thoughts by her angry tone, a sheepish grin gracing his handsome face.   
"Sorry Chi Chi", he said, remorse in his voice. Lucky for you, that you are sorry, she thought, smiling at his cuteness. I'll really get to like this guy with time. He'd be the perfect boyfriend, thought Chi Chi, smiling widely. The two of them finished their drinks, and Goku offered to get some more drinks.   
"Thanks", Chi Chi said, handing Goku her empty glass. As Goku walked over to the bar, he felt Vegetas signal; his power was rising.   
"This is it", he whispered to himself, placing the glass on the bar, and creeping off. Little did he know, that Chi Chi was watching his escape.  
  
Bulma started shaking as the evil man walked closer to her. What the hell does he want with me, she thought, backing herself against the door she had exited through earlier. "Don't even try to resist", the man snarled, poiniting his finger at Bulma like a gun. A small light started to appear from the end; his signal to Goku to hurry up, and his signal to the woman to shut up.   
"You're... you're a... Saiyan... aren't you", Bulma spoke, her voice trembling. The man sneered at her and nodded.  
"Very clever, aren't you woman", he hissed at her, that horrible, evil glint still shining in his eyes.   
"You cant touch me", Bulma said in a defiant voice, a determined look in her eye. "My father will find me, and with his technology, he can shot your ass into the ground", Bulma finished, her nerve starting to return to her. He doesn't stand a CHANCE against Capsule Corp. technology, Bulma told herself, a weak grin on her lips.   
"Nice try woman, but if he even tries to come near you...", the man said, pointing his finger at her dangerously.   
"You... you cant kill me", Bulma blurted out to him, her eyes wide with fear. This man was crazy, and he would kill her if her father tried to rescue her.  
"Oh yes I can woman. I can kill you with a flick of my wrist", said the sinister man, laughing evilly. His cold eyes scared the hell out of Bulma, they where filled with such hate and mallice. Bulma whimpered as he came even closer, and grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him.   
"Shut up or die", he hissed in Bulmas ear, in the process scaring the shit out of Bulma. Moments later, the door behind the pair started to open. Vegeta pulled Bulma in the shadows, whispering threats into her ear how she dare not make a sound. Oh God, Oh dear God, Bulma thought, shaking violently. Bulma and the sinister man, Vegeta, watched the door, both silent. And Bulma choked back a gasp of relief when she saw who it was; it was the man Chi Chi had been talking too.  
"Hey, help me", she called, kicking and biting at Vegeta.   
"Sorry Bulma, but no can do", said Goku, a remourseful smile on his face.  
"Why not... How do you know my... Oh... no... You're a..", Bulmas voice trailed off, as she stared at him helplessly.  
"Yeah. I'm a Saiyan aswell", Goku stated, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
Chi Chi groaned as she saw Goku put the glasses on the bar, and sneak off into the shadows. "Oh no you don't. You're not getting away without a fight", Chi Chi said to herself, getting up angrily. Why did it seem, that every man Chi Chi ever got close to ran away scared. I wasn't even that hard on the guy, Chi Chi thought, cursing herself silently. She had scared off yet another guy; a guy she knew she would have really grown to like, given the chance. She could tell by his gentle nature that he would treat her right. Or so she had thought. She stood up, and started towards the door she had seen Goku sneak through, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Krillin, accomapanied by his airhead girlfriend, Marron. "Not now Krillin", Chi Chi said, a warning look in her eye.   
"Chi Chi. Where is Bulma", Krillin asked, his voice obviously serious.   
"I don't know", Chi Chi admitted, frowning. She hadn't seen Bulma for ages, and by Krillins tone, something was up.   
"Wheres Yamcha? Maybe shes with him", Chi Chi said hopefully, looking at Krillin.  
"Hes asleep in that booth", Krillin said in disgust, pointing at Yamchas sleeping form in one of the booths, a blond girl sitting next to him.  
"Drunk I suppose", Chi Chi muttered, shaking her head. Yamcha had a habit of making himself scarce when trouble was afoot, though he often acted very cocky.   
"Oh well, forget him for now. We have to find Bulma", Krillin said, seriousness still present in his voice.  
"Whats the big deal Krillin. She can't have gone far. Shes probably dancing with some guy", Chi Chi said, reassurance in her voice.   
"Chi Chi... I felt something. It was only for a second, and it was only very small. But someone is here, and they are charging up their power. I think it might be...", Krillins voice left him, he couldn't even bare to voice his suspicion.  
"GO on", Chi Chi urged, starting to worry again.  
"I think, that their are some gang members here. And I'm worried that they might have Bulma", said Krillin, frowning deeply.  
"Why the HELL would any gang morons have Bulma! And why on EARTH would some tough gang members be here?", Chi Chi scoffed, clearly amused by Krillins proposition. Any gang member would be CRAZY to touch the great Dr Briefs' daughter, let alone make his prescence known.  
"There is no time to explain. We have to find her", Krillin hissed, frowning.  
"Krillin, your being paranoid. I'm busy right now, as I am SURE Bulma is too", Chi Chi said back, hurrying off to the back exit. Krillin frowned at her, and shook his head.   
"Looks like its up to us", he said to Marron. Well, he thought he had said it to Marron, but she had already gone off.  
"Looks like its up to me then", he groaned, wandering off to find Bulma.  
  
Goku walked forward, and looked down at Vegeta. "We better get going now. I'll go get the car", Goku said, still looking at Vegeta. Vegeta grunted his reply, and they followed Goku off towards the car. As they walked furthur and furthur down the ally way they where hiding in, something made them all freeze. Someone was following them. They all pushed themselves into the darkness, hiding themselves more.   
"HEY! Where are you Goku", a female voice yelled into the darkness, echoing eerily.  
"CHI CHI", Bulma screeched outloud, instantly regretting it.   
"IDIOT", Vegeta hissed, tightening his grip.  
"BULMA", Chi Chi yelled, running into the darkness furthur.  
"Well, good work KAKARROT, you FOOL! Now we will have to take both of them", Vegeta hissed, cursing Goku.  
Chi Chi gasped as the three of them stepped into the light. "What are you doing", she asked, oblivious to the danger.  
"Kidnapping you two", Goku whispered, phasing up behing Chi Chi, and grabbing her from behind.  
The two Saiyans dragged the struggling girls off towards the car, trying to silence the moans coming from their hostages.  
What are they going to do to us, Chi Chi thought, eyes filled with terror, as she stared at Bulma. Krillin was right; there was gang members here. And why... WHY did it have to be Goku? 


	5. Road kill

Authors note: Thanks Desi angel and wind, for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you like this one, I sure do :D ; )!  
  
Krillin groaned as he searched the night club for Bulma for about the 10th time. His 'supportive' girlfriend had attatched herself to some pretty boy, and Chi Chi had just walked off, leaving Krillin all the work. Yamcha, of course, couldn't help, as he was drunk and was currently asleep next to a pretty blond. "Always leave the work to the bald guy", Krillin complained too himself, as he walked past Yamchas sleeping form. Maybe Chi Chi was right. Bulma probably just went home, Krillin thought, frowning to himself. Chi Chi had obviously taken off, so Krillin decided to collect Marron and Yamcha and leave. He walked over, apologised to the blond about Yamcha, refusing to give her Yamchas phone number when she asked for it, and he quite roughly snatched Marron away from the pretty boy. "What where you doing with him", Krillin asked Marron, hoping for the best.  
"Don't worry silly! We were just dancing! Your my boy", Marron said in an airy voice, kissing Krillin on the head. Krillin couldn't help but blush; he had the hottest girlfriend, and he couldn't understand how someone as beautiful as she, chose to go with him.   
"Okay babe, I'm sorry. Lets roll", Krillin said to her, trying very hard to sound tough. Marron just giggled, and linked arms with him, waving goodbye to the pretty boy she was previously 'dancing' with. Krillin shot a jealous look at the pretty boy, before leading Marron out the door, whilst holding Yamchas sleeping form. Once they were outside of the club, Krillin dropped Yamcha quite roughly to the floor. Yamcha awoke, groaning complaints to no one in particular. Krillin laughed, and said, "Come on buddy, I had to wake you up some how". Yamcha shot Krillin a grumpy look, and stood up, blushing when he saw Marron giggling insanely.   
"Can we just go", Yamcha said, yawning, and scowling at Marron.  
"Sure buddy, hop in the car", Krillin said, leading them to the car.  
"Hey, wait. Wheres Bulma? And Chi Chi", Yamcha asked, looking around with a confused expression.   
"Well, Chi Chi ran off by herself, and I suspect Bulma caught a cab home", Krillin told him, a frown returning to his face. I HOPE she got home okay, Krillin thought, as he unlocked the car.   
"Ahh, okay. Whatever", said Yamcha, plonking himself down in the car.   
  
Bulma struggled against Vegetas grip, trying every little annoying thing she could do to make him relent. But his grip remained strong, and it did not weaken the slightest, even with her biting and kicking him. Chi Chi had let her body go limp; she had given up on the struggle it seemed, Bulma noticed, wanting to hug her friend. Poor Chi Chi. Every guy she gets close to turns out to be an ass, thought Bulma, sending her friend a sympathetic glance. She averted her glance from Chi Chi upwards to Goku, who seemed to be looking rather sullen. Maybe the bastard feels guilty, Bulma thought, cursing him. He seemed so nice too, but then again, looks can be decieving, she told herself, biting hard into Vegetas hand. "WOMAN! CUT IT OUT, OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF", Vegeta yelled at Bulma, glaring at her evilly. Bulma shrank back at his threat; she liked her head right were it was. Goku sent Vegeta an annoyed look; so much for keeping quiet. They finally reached the car, Vegeta throwing Bulma into the front seat, and Goku sat Chi Chi in the back, next too himself. They had to sit like this, how they could keep an eye on the women. If Vegeta and Goku both sat in the front, the women could plan all sorts of dirty tricks to escape. As soon as Vegeta climbed into the car, Bulma shrank away from him. "Touch me, and I will rip YOUR head off", Bulma said under her breath, as Vegeta scowled at her.   
"I do what I want", Vegeta spat back, as he revved up the car. If Bulma wasn't scared shitless, she would have noticed what a great car this was; she was really into technology and new, flashy things, like this car. Bulma glanced back at Chi Chi, who was blankly staring out the window. She was surprised that Chi Chi hadn't flipped out yet, and wasn't trying to knock the crap out of Goku. It was useless though, Bulma thought. They did not stand a CHANCE against two Saiyan gang members. The thought was crazy, IMPOSSIBLE! Saiyans powers were so great, they could conjure up energy and shot blasts from their fingertips, blasts a lot stronger then a bullet from a gun. Bulma shivered, looking at Goku. How could someone so gentle be mixed up in such a notorious gang? She then looked at Vegeta, cowering back even more. He scared Bulma. He scared her a lot. And Bulma knew that he knew it. He was so cold, and so cocky. Arrogant prick, she thought, as she turned her attention out the window, watching the buildings go past as they drove.  
  
Krillin dropped Yamcha and Marron off at Master Roshis; they had to use a capsule to make a jet, to fly across the water to Master Roshis island in the middle of the ocean. Krillin gave Marron the keys, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back babe, I'm going to check on Bulma", he said to her, blushing. She was batting her eyelashes at him.   
"Don't take too long sweetie", Marron said, in a sugar coated voice. Krillin grinned stupidly, and nodded, as he took off towards Capsule Corporation. Ahhh, Marron! You are so hot, Krillin thought, a stupid grin still plastered on his face. Marron seemed to have that effect on men; she knew how to make them melt, and she knew how to control them, wrapping them around her little finger. But, Krillin didn't care; he had her, and he wanted to marry her some day. Even if she was rather; well... Ditzy. Eventually, Krillin landed outside Capsule Corporation, so he went to knock. But, he decided otherwise, as he glanced down at his watch. It was 2:00 in the morning, and he guessed that Dr and Mrs Brief wouldn't appreciate him calling in, at such a ridiculous hour! He decided he would instead fly up to Bulmas window. He had to walk into the backyard to get to her room, which was on that side, and as he did, he noticed light pouring from Dr Briefs labrotories window. "Ahh, Bulmas dad is always at it", Krillin said to himself, as he walked furthur into the backyard. He looked up to Bulmas window, and noticed the light was off. Better check it out, he thought, flying up to her window. He couldn't see, so he gathered some energy into the palm of his hand, and peered through her window.  
"DAMN! Shes not in their", Krillin groaned, disapating the energy. Little did Krillin know, that this little power rise, had been a signal, which he had not intended it to be. It had been a signal too a gang member and his girlfriend to report to the other gang members. Krillin landed with a thud, and started walking off.   
"Hey, Vegeta. The old mans not in bed", came a female voice after Krillin. Krillin turned around, extremely puzzled.  
"Vegeta", he asked the unknown woman.  
"Oh shit. Your not Vegeta. I'm going to have to kill you now", came the reply, the voice sounding deadly serious about what it had just said.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she looked out the car window. I'm being kidnapped. And I don't seem too care. What is the world coming to, she thought, frowning deeply. She noticed that they were travelling in the direction of Capsule Corp. Big mistake, idiots, Chi Chi thought, rolling her eyes. They would be taking them right back to Bulmas dad, who had probably already sent out a search party for his 'little girl'. Krillin and the others must have noticed they were missing by now. Musten have they? Chi Chi cringed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gokus hand, of course. She turned around, and stared blankly at Goku, waiting for him to explain why he had touched her. "You okay", he asked, in his gentle, soothing voice. Chi Chi rolled her eyes at him, and looked back out the window. Why even answer him. He didn't deserve that; he didn't deserve ANYTHING from her. Chi Chi smirked as she saw the car pull up right outside Capsule Corporation, and she noticed Bulma seemed to be just as relieved as she was, by the Saiyans stupid mistake. "Don't look so excited, ladies", came Vegetas voice from the front seat. Chi Chi couldn't help but grin, as she saw Bulma poke out her tongue at Vegeta.   
"Bringing us to Capsule Corporation was the biggest mistake you could have made", said Chi Chi, in an excited voice.  
"Oh, why", said Vegeta, amusement in his every word.  
"Because my dad will kick your ass", said Bulma, pulling something out of her pocket. Bulma threw the thing she had pulled out from her pocket, and Chi Chi closed her eyes, knowing it was a smoking capsule, which would help them escape. Smoke filled up the car, and Chi Chi and Bulma sprung out of the doors Vegeta had so stupidly unlocked upon arriving.   
"QUICK BULMA", yelled Chi Chi, grabbing her friends hand. They ran and ran, towards Capsule Corporation, when they both crashed into something hard, which had not been there previously.   
"Going somewhere, ladies", came a deep, male voice. The two girls looked up, and they both gasped, as they saw it was another Saiyan. Chi Chi cringed as she heard Vegetas laugh from behind.  
"Nice try, but we are not that stupid. Grab 'em Radditz, and lock em back in the car. Kakkarrot, now its you're turn to get your hands dirty. Go, do your part of the plan. And Eighteen..", Vegeta spoke in a cold, and commanding voice.  
"Yeah, what", she said, holding, what Chi Chi thought, looked like a dead animal, in the dark.  
"What is that", Vegeta said impatiently, pointing at what Chi Chi had been staring at.  
"Oh, just some road kill", she said, a cold laugh escaping her lips. Chi Chi let out a gasp as some moonlight feel across the thing in her arms face. It wasn't a dead animal... It was Krillin! 


	6. The stop over

Authors Note: Sorry, this chapter is really crap. But, it will have to do. I hope you guys don't mind, the next chapter will be better.  
  
Bulma turned very pale as she stared at the dark forms infront of her. One of these forms was holding a body... Krillins body. Judging by the look on Chi Chis face, she had seen it too. "What the hell... did you do to Krillin", Bulma stuttered, her eyes starting to water up, as horrible thoughts travelled through her mind. Bulmas tears started to slip down her cheek freely, as she heard an evil, female laugh sound from the form holding Krillin.   
"Lets just say, I shut him up real good", came the mystery womans cold reply. Bulma was so angry; it had been her fault that Krillin had been hurt, or even worse, killed. She knew deep down, that he would come looking for her, once he noticed she was missing, and all he would have found were 2 evil killers. And then... Well, she didn't want to fathom what these ruthless monsters would have done to poor Krillin. The large Saiyan holding the girls dragged them back towards the car, laughing at Bulma and Chi Chi's feeble attempts to get away. "We have to help our friend", Chi Chi said, in a commanding voice. The man laughed even more at these words, and shook his head.  
"Not likely, ladies. Make yourself comfortable, you wont be going anywhere too soon", said the Saiyan, who was actually Radditz. Radditz then threw Bulma and Chi Chi onto the back seat, and locked the door. He then climbed onto the hood of the car, and sat down, smirking at Bulma and Chi Chi, who where pounding on the windows. "How the hell are we going to get out of here", Bulma asked Chi Chi, as she pounded on the window. The car had a security look on it, so it could not be unlocked from the inside, so this made it useless for the girls. Bulma watched as Chi Chi stopped her pounding, and sat down calmly.   
"Maybe, I can smash the glass", she told Bulma, grinning to herself. Bulma shook her head at this idea.  
"Chi Chi, that will just piss them off even more. That huge ape would probably tear our heads off", Bulma stated, pointing with disgust, at Radditz. Bulma grinned, as she watched Chi Chi's face drop... Chi Chi was really pissed, and Bulma knew, she would probably pick a fight with one of these gang goons; most likely candidate being Goku. She knew she shouldn't be happy, but Bulma knew that when Chi Chi got worked up, it wasn't pretty. She felt sorry for anyone who was on the recieving end of Chi Chi's temper; WELL, everyone BUT these Gang freaks! "We need to help Krillin", Bulma said to Chi Chi, hoping that it would anger Chi Chi even more, to be reminded of Krillins state.   
"Well, I know what your thinking Bulma, I'm not dense. Which is WHY I am not going to pick a fight with these monsters", Chi Chi muttered, shaking her head.  
"But why? Your so strong", Bulma replied, pushing Chi Chi to fight.  
"They are too strong, and I know this Bulma. The members of this gang... Well... Not even my father could hold them back, when they took my mother", Chi Chi said, in a dry, blank voice. Bulma just stared at Chi Chi, kicking herself inside for her carelessness.  
"I'm sorry Chi Chi", Bulma muttered, sympathy in her voice.  
"I don't blame you Bulma. I blame them", Chi Chi stated, staring out the window at the group of Saiyans.  
  
Goku crept towards the front of Capsule Corporation, and up to the door. It was his turn to complete his part of the mission. The target had been captured, and now, the bait had to be laid. He knew that the head scientist was still awake, so he had to be very careful not to draw attention to himself. He was surprised they had not been discovered yet, with all the noise Bulma and Chi Chi had made. He frowned as he thought of Chi Chi being caught; if only he hadn't involved her in it all. She would be safe, and she would not have discovered he was a Saiyan. He frowned as he stood infront of the front door, and started to pull it from its hinges. But, for some odd reason, it wouldn't budge. He hit the door hard, causing a large dent. But, for some very odd reason, the dent seemed to 'spring' back out, leaving the door perfectly unharmed. This was starting to annoy Goku; what the HELL was up with this door? He started to charge up a small blast in his hand, and he aimed it at the door. The door seemed to be blown almost to pieces. But, before Goku could react, the door seemed to be 'putting itself back together'. Goku just stared, very annoyed, and at the same time, very confused. Then it struck him; Of course it would be impossible to get in this way, this Brief scientist was a genius, so he had to keep himself protected. Goku guessed that heaps of thieves/gang members would have tried to get in, but to no avail. Dr Brief was just to smart, and a few blasts wouldn't be enough to get into his house. Goku cursed under his breath; he knew that Dr Brief would have noticed them now, and any minute, immobilizer rays would be zapping him, and he would be sent to jail. But, nothing seemed to happen. So Goku decided that Dr Brief hadn't noticed after all. He started to charge another blast in his hand, when he felt a hand land roughly on his shoulder. "You stupid fool! We have to go now, you've blown our cover", came Vegetas voice, which sounded very late. Goku just smirked and stated, "We haven't been discovered Vegeta, no one has caught us yet. Just relax". But Goku had spoken too soon. Above the 2 Saiyans head, a laser gun had lowered itself, and a single blast shot into Gokus chest. Gokus eyes focussed on Vegeta, who seemed to be blurred in Gokus eyes. Vegetas angry scowl was the last thing he saw, before he blacked out. He had been immobilized.  
  
Vegeta cursed, as he lifted Gokus body, and flew off to the car. Everyone was already in it, save himself and Goku, so he threw Goku in the back, on top of Radditz, Bulma and Chi Chi, and he threw himself into the front, next to Eighteen. He revved the car, and sped out of the complex, just in time as well. A large barrier was now surrounding Capsule Corporation, which, must have been placed to capture the intruders. "Idiot Kakkarrot! Nearly got us all killed", Vegeta hissed, even though he knew Goku was oblivious to it all. Kakkarrot didn't fulfill his part of the mission! That idiot, we could all be killed now, Vegeta thought, scowling. At least they had captured the Brief' girl though. She was enough to bait the scientist. And now they had her friend, they could threaten the Brief girl, telling her that if she didn't behave, they'd kill her friend. This seemed to cheer Vegeta up, as he sped off down the road. "Where to now, Vegeta", Eighteen asked him, in her usual drawl. Vegeta grunted at her; he hated being questioned, especially by Eighteen. She seemed to enjoy making him angry, and he had never met a more aggressive woman.   
"Well, are you going to answer me", Eighteen asked, humor now gracing her voice.  
"A motel", Vegeta spat, slamming on the brakes as they came dangerously close to crashing into a semi trailer infront of their car. Vegeta glanced over at Eighteen, and noticed she was still holding that body.  
"Why didn't you dispose of that bald fool", Vegeta asked, reffering to the body, which was Krillin.  
"I don't know. Hes not dead yet, so I figured he might come in handy, if we need more hostages", she said simply, annoying the hell out Vegeta in the process. She had a habit of pissing Vegeta off.   
"Fine", Vegeta hissed, as they pulled up into a Motel.  
"Oh, Vegeta. No offence, but wouldn't it be stupid if we stayed here tonight? These 2 weaklings would blow our cover", Eighteen said, pointing at Chi Chi and Bulma.   
"I will have to kill them, if they try anything of the sort. Besides, we have to wait for Kakkarrot to recover", Vegeta said, smirking back at Chi Chi and Bulma. He noticed they both seemed to be getting paler.   
"Lets go then", said Eighteen, opening the door, and lifting out Krillins body.  
  
Chi Chi struggled as Vegeta grabbed herself and Bulma by the arms, and pulled them aside. "Try anything, and I will kill you", he hissed, a horrible glint in his evil eyes.   
"Bastard", Bulma muttered under her breath, causing Vegeta too tighten his grip furthur.   
"Bitch", he said back, smirking at the look of pain in Bulmas eyes. Chi Chi frowned as she saw the look of fear and pain in Bulmas eyes, and she cringed at the look of pure evil in Vegetas eyes. Chi Chi groaned as she waited for Eighteen to return; Eighteen had gone to book a room, and she had tossed Krillins body in a heap next to the car. Chi Chi longed to run over and help Krillin, but she knew that Vegeta was not going to let herself or Bulma go anytime soon. She wondered why Vegeta would have stopped here. Wouldn't the police be looking everywhere for them by morning, after they discovered that herself and Bulma were missing? Well, Chi Chi wasn't about to say anything... She certainly didn't mind if these Saiyan monsters where captured. She guessed that Bulma was wondering the same thing, because she too, had a look of confusion plastered on her face. Eighteen returned after a few more minutes, showing them a small key. "Room 7", Eighteen stated, pointing towards a room straight infront of them. Chi Chi watched as Eighteen roughly lifted up Krillin, and moved off towards the room, as Vegeta dragged them all off in the same direction. Eighteen unlocked the door, and allowed everyone inside, before she locked it again. Vegeta immediatly threw Chi Chi and Bulma too the ground, smirking as he watched them both wince in pain. "Well, lets get down too business", said Vegeta, plonking himself on a bed. Chi Chi didn't like the tone in his voice. What were they planning to do? 


	7. Death of the innocent

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've been busy. Thank you all for your reviews too! I hope you like this chapter anyway, its pretty gruesome at the end, so be warned. Enjoy : )!  
  
Pain was the first thing Krillin felt, as he forced his eyes open. His vision was blurred, at first, but eventually, everything came into focus. He was on a bed, in a cheaply furnished room, next to a man with spiky black hair. "Where..... Am I", Krillin asked no one in particular, in a groggy voice. The man next to him was out cold, so Krillin did not get a reply. Krillin forced himself into sitting position, steadying himself with a hand, and observed the room, more thoroughly this time. There was a door left ajar to his left, which he could not see out, because his eyes were still a little fuzzy, and a closet to his right, which seemed to be locked, as a key still sat in its keyhole. He also noticed a clock up on the wall, which read 5:30am. With a groan, Krillin realised he had been out cold since the evening before. He remembered back to the night club, then Bulmas house, and then... Krillins thoughts trailed off, as he heard a muffled sound, which seemed to be coming from the closet. With all the strength he could muster, Krillin forced himself to his feet, and cautiously shuffled towards the closet. Pain ripped into his body, with each step he took, but he had to find out who.. Or what, was hiding in that closet. Once he reached the closet, he gripped the key in the keyhole and slowly turned it, his hands shaking. He knew that it was a stupid idea; he could barely walk, and whatever was in this closet could very well kill him; but his curiosity had got the better of him. A click sound told him that the closet was unlocked, and he slowly opened the door, peeking through the gap which was slowly forming. Krillin gasped when he looked inside the closet, stumbling backwards, and almost falling, because of his obvious surprise. There, tied up and gagged, were both Chi Chi and Bulma, who both looked very relieved at the sight of Krillin.  
  
Chi Chi could have kissed Krillin, as he untied both herself and Bulma, who had been cramped in that damn closet all night. Radditz had tied them up at Vegetas command, and locked them up in the closet, while putting Krillin and Goku on the bed, to recover. It was beyond Chi Chi, as to why Radditz didn't just leave Krillin to die in a heap on the floor, but Radditz had actually gone as far as cleaning up Krillins injuries, and injecting him with some medicine, which would heal his wounds faster. Chi Chi didn't say a word though, nor did Bulma, as they knew that the Saiyans were still awake, and where still working on their scheme, whatever it may be. Chi Chi had been rather curious, as to what the Saiyans where planning; Vegeta had made it all sound so sinister. But, Vegetas first order, was to lock up 'those infernal women' and to put Krillin and Goku on the bed, to recover. Bulma and Chi Chi kept silent, but both wrapped their arms around Krillin, embracing him lovingly. Then, they hurriedly explained what was going on, making sure their voices where no louder then a whisper. Krillin had a shocked look on his face, as he nodded in understanding, as Bulma told him he had to be quiet. As much as Chi Chi hated to say it, they did not stand a chance against these Saiyans, even with Krillin on their side. Krillin, like Chi Chi, practiced martial arts, though, he was slightly stronger then Chi Chi, as he had trained with the great Master Roshi. She also hated to think that there was no way they could escape right now, not with Krillin in this weak condition. It seemed to them, that they where trapped, and that no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't escape; not with Krillin in his injured state. The look on Bulmas face also showed, that she too, doubted their chances of escaping. Chi Chi felt Krillins hand on her shoulder, and heard him whisper, "Don't give up hope Bulma, Chi Chi. It may look grim, but there is always hope, even in the worst of situations". With those words in her head, Chi Chi smiled. Krillin was right; even if things did seem bad, the cops where everywhere by now, trying to find herself and Bulma. She was even surprised that they hadn't been found already. Shouldn't it be obvious too check Motels in the area of the kidnapping?  
  
Goku cringed as agonizing pain tore at his limbs, while he vainly tried to move. He could open his eyes now; as well as wriggle his fingers, but that was the limits of his movement. He wanted to gasp, but couldn't, as he saw that Chi Chi, Bulma and some bald guy where huddled together in the corner of the room, discarded rope lying on the floor near them. Their going to get away, thought Goku, wanting desperately to call out to his fellow gang members, to warn them. But, it was no use. He was to badly injured to even mumble, much less yell. As he watched, feeling started to come back into his hands and lower arms, and he felt as though he could make some use of his voice again. "Ve.....ge......ta", he muttered, between gritted teeth. These 3 syllables had caused him so much pain to mutter, and he groaned, as this pain cut at his insides. Gokus voice had not carried out of the room, and had only drawn the 3 hostages attention to himself. He saw the looks of alarm on their faces, and watched, as they crept over to him. He felt a hand clamp down on his mouth, and watched, as Chi Chi, who owned the hand, gave him a warning look. The look didn't just have warning in it though; it seemed to look disappointed as well. Dissapointed in me, Goku thought, anger swelling up inside him. He had liked Chi Chi when he met her in the club, and would have liked to leave a lasting impression on her. But, the only impression she had of him now was a bad one; she must hate me, he thought, trying to frown. Though, he couldn't frown, as he did not have the strength to move his face much, especially after his attempt to call Vegeta. He cursed himself in his mind, he shouldn't care what Chi Chi thought of him, he should be worried about the mission. But, he could not help thinking about her, as he felt her soft hand cupped over his mouth, and as he looked up, into her penetrating gaze. "One noise, and I'll kill you", Chi Chi whispered, her eyes flashing with a look of anger. Gokus eyes widened, and he stared at her intently. Though, her threat sounded very serious, he had caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. She wont kill me thought Goku, a slight trace of happiness in his thoughts. And he was right; Chi Chi, though she was angry, would dare not kill Goku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No... STOP! He's only a child", came the screams of a mother, lying half dead, in a pool of her own blood, as she watched her child, cowering on the floor. A sinister laugh sounded, and a blast erupted, slaughtering the little boy instantly. The mother screamed, sobs wracking her body.  
"Now, that will teach you. I'll be taking this", came a cold, evil voice, as it reached down, and pulled an orange orb from the dying mothers limp hand.   
"No... NO", she screamed, the pool of blood spreading further. The horrid monster that had killed her child laughed evilly, and shook his head at her.   
Yes.. YES! AT LAST", the evil voice echoed maniacally. The woman dragged her body along the floor, and dug her nails into the murderers leg. She then dragged her arm downward, blood trickling down the murderers leg.   
"STOP", she yelled, choking up blood in the process. The murderer looked down at her in disgust, and stood on her neck, snapping it, and killing her instantly.  
"Dirty little woman. That will teach you to touch ME", came the cold voice, anger and hatred in his every word. The murderer laughed evilly at the woman's broken body, before walking from the house, and blowing it up completely.   
"Lord Freeza will be most pleased with me", came the cold voice, laughter sounding even louder, as flames licked the destroyed village around him. A whole village had been slaughtered, just for one little, orange orb. But, it wasn't just any little orb. It was the 5 star dragon ball. And Zarbon, the one who had found it, did not take mercy on any of the villagers. Not even the little boy. Because he was a member of the worlds most notorious gang. The Kold Lizard gang. 


	8. Back to the closet

Authors Note: I'm really sorry about this chapter. It's really bad. I just didn't have the inspiration to write anything to exciting. I'm really sorry, but hey; after this chapter, I can get things moving! And thanks heaps to the loyal reviewers. I hope this chapters not to much of a let down. Try and enjoy ~__~ heh heh..  
  
Bulma stood next to Krillin, staring down at Chi Chi, who had her hand clasped to the immobile Gokus mouth. She was slightly taken aback, after Chi Chis threat to Goku; sure, Chi Chi had a temper, but she never threatened to KILL anyone, much less a ruthless gang member. She supposed Chi Chi was only bluffing; Goku couldn't say or do much, regardless of what Chi Chi said, so, as long as they kept him quiet, they could formulate a plan. Bulma wondered why on earth the Saiyans would leave Krillin un-attended too, in the same room that herself and Chi Chi were locked in, making it so easy for them to plan their escape. She also wondered where on EARTH the damn cops were! They had been missing for hours! I am the great Dr Briefs daughter, thought Bulma, with a proud grin. Bulma was soon broken out of her thoughts, by Krillin, who was now gagging Goku with one of the gags, which had been tied around her or Chi Chis mouth earlier. "Good idea", Bulma whispered, giving Krillin the thumbs up. The three of them then took a seat on the floor, and started to whisper their ideas to one another.  
"We can't get away like this. They'll catch us before we can even blink. Sorry Krillin, but in your state, I think its highly unlikely we'll get away", said Chi Chi, in her usual, bossy tone. Bulma grinned; it had been some time, since Chi Chi had sounded so passionate and alive; even if the circumstances where dire, Chi Chi was getting back her usual enthusiasm. Krillin pulled a pained expression at Chi Chi, apologising to her for his state.  
"Oh, I don't blame you in the slightest. I blame them", Chi Chi murmered, pointing out the door. Bulma gave Krillin a smile, trying to cheer him up. She knew he would be blaming himself, when it was her own fault, in the first place. But, Bulma wasn't the type of person too worry about things too much; it was an accident after all. And there was no way that blaming herself would change the circumstances. "Well, I have an idea", said Krillin, a crocked smile on his pained face. The 2 girls nodded at him, giving him their whole attention.   
"Well, if we can get one of these gang flunkies to trust us", he whispered, how not even Goku, who was only a meter away, could hear.  
"We can manipulate them, how we can get away", finished Bulma, a large grin on her face. Chi Chi looked sceptical though, and she shook her head.  
"It's not going to work. There is no way in HELL they are going to trust us", said Chi Chi, scorn in her whispered voice.  
"Maybe not the other 3. But Goku... I think you can do it Chi", whispered Bulma, her grin growing wider. This is great! We can be out of here in no time! Those Saiyans aren't nearly as smart as they are strong, thought Bulma, barely able to contain her glee. She never noticed that Chi Chi had a pained expression on her face.  
"I'll try", Chi Chi muttered, looking down at her feet. Bulma and Krillin where both ecstatic; Goku was SURE to fall for it! Little did they know, that Chi Chi wasn't joining in on their silent enthusiasm. She was crying inside. She had to do to Goku, what he had done to her; betray him.  
  
Vegeta paced the motels cramped living room, a hand to his forehead. "Everything is going wrong. Now we have to wait for that imbecile Kakarrot to recover. Curse him", Vegeta scowled, still pacing the room.   
"Well, it doesn't matter. We have all the time in the world. Everyone else had done their part. With all the trouble they've caused, the cops wont even listen when that Brief scientist reports his missing little princess", 18 said to Vegeta, rolling her eyes at him. This managed to make Vegeta even angrier then he already was, which is pretty damn angry.  
"Shut up you infernal bitch! We don't have all the time in the world! How the hell are we meant to get the last remaining Dragon balls off the Kolds, if they beat us back? They will get our Dragon balls, before we have the chance to extort anything off the scientist, to beat them! So, we DON'T have all the time in the world, wretched FOOL", Vegeta snarled at 18, between gritted teeth. Radditz had to bite him tongue, so as he wouldn't say something back at Vegeta; he hated it if anyone insulted his girl. But, 18 just laughed at Vegeta, his obvious anger not scaring her in the slightest.   
"Whatever Princey. I'm getting some fresh air", 18 said, walking out of the motel.  
"AHHH, FUCK OFF BITCH", Vegeta yelled after her.   
"Ahh, I think I'll go with her", muttered Radditz, rushing out after her.  
"I'm surrounded by IMBOCILES", Vegeta yelled out after Radditz. Ahhh, why must I put up with THIS? Why must father put me with these morons! I am capable of doing things myself, thought Vegeta, plonking himself on the now un-occupied couch. Vegeta sat for a few minutes, arguing with himself, in his own mind. He was contemplating whether he should kill 18 or not. He cursed himself for letting his mind be filled with all these thoughts, and decided to check on the hostages. He had left them all together, hoping they would try and get away, how he could have the pleasure of hunting them down, but they didn't seem to be so eager. He smirked, as he entered the room, and saw the 3 hostages grouped together, horrified expressions on their faces at the sight of him. They all looked very scared; well, all but one of them. The blue haired Brief girl. She looked pissed; and this amused Vegeta.  
"Why you little bastard! You left us looked up in a horrid little closet for like hours, and that blond bitch nearly killed Krillin! Grow a consciense", the Briefs girl yelled, doing a rude gesture at Vegeta. Vegeta was taken aback; not even 18 called him a bastard! That little woman had nerve! But, it amused him. He didn't know whether he wanted to kick her, or fight with her some more. "Well woman, I'd learn to control that temper of yours. And, when did I give you permission to leave that closet! All of you, get in there now", Vegeta spat, a smirk plastered on his face. The bald guy and the brunette both seemed shit scared, and they where hurrying towards the closet, trying to coax the Brief girl over. But, the Brief girl just stood there, glaring at him.  
"You didn't say 'PLEASE'! And the name is BULMA! BULMA BRIEF", the Brief girl yelled, giving Vegeta the middle finger. Vegeta didn't seem very amused by her use of the middle finger, so he phased over and grabbed her, pulling their bodies close together.  
"Try that again WOMAN, and it wont be pretty for your brunette friend over their", Vegeta whispered, holding Bulmas chin with his right hand, pulling her face closer to his, how they where only centimetres away. Bulma seemed both angry and confused, pulling herself away from Vegeta, and storming off to the closet. Vegeta smirked at her, as she slammed the closet door shut behind her.  
"I'd rather stay in this closet for 100 years, then be within 5 FEET OF YOU", she yelled out to Vegeta. Vegeta let off a loud laugh, and called out to Bulma,"That can be arranged, WOMAN". Vegeta then gazed down and noticed Kakarrot was gagged. He laughed, and waved at Kakarrot.  
"Now, I wont have to listen to your idiotic comments Kakarrot. Why didn't I think of gagging you myself", Vegeta said, walking out the door.  
  
Chi Chi was astounded that Bulma had stood up to that bastard Vegeta! He was so evil, Chi Chi thought; he'd have killed Bulma on the spot. "You maniac", Chi Chi hissed at Bulma, grabbing her friend by the shoulder.   
"Yeah! You trying to get us all killed", Krillin asked, in an angry tone.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but he pisses me off. My temper got the best of me; I didnt think he'd react the way he did. He really scared me, when he came right up close", Bulma said, regret in her voice.  
"What did he say, anyway", Chi Chi asked, in a fearful voice.  
"Nevermind Chi. Just his usual bastard like comments", said Bulma, not wanting to tell Chi Chi she could have got her killed.  
"Whatever. Well, we are STUCK in here now! Great work Bulma", Chi Chi said, shaking her head.   
"Ahhh, look, I said I'm sorry! 'Sides, would you rather sit out there and keep Vegeta company", Bulma asked, sarcasm in her voice.  
"Yeah, guess your right", Chi Chi mused, playing around with her hair. Well, I'd rather be near Vegeta then Goku anyway. I guess, at least if I'm in here, I don't have to look at Goku, thought Chi Chi, frowning. She really did not look forward to trying to manipulate Goku; it just wasn't in her nature. She knew he had hurt her, and wanted to hurt him back. But, not like this. She'd have rather fought him, then do this. Betraying someone was the worse punishment possible; almost as bad as death, in Chi Chis books. She had her emotions messed with too much, to ever want anyone to suffer the same pain. But, she knew she had too. It was the only way to save herself and her friends. "But is it right", Chi Chi said aloud, her head in her hands.  
"Huh Chi", asked Bulma, in a curious tone.  
"Nothing", Chi Chi replied, running her queries through her mind. Why oh WHY did she have to be the manipulator?  
  
Radditz and 18 sat outside, in the car, listening to the radio. It was a news report. "We caution everyone to go into hiding in the nearest bomb shelter available. The gang warfare has reached a new height; the gangs are killing random villages and massacring towns. They are not to be underestimated. If you have any news as to their next targets, please call immediately. Thank you", stated the newsreader, who sounded very nervous.  
"Whoa, go team! But, I didn't think they'd actually go around KILLING all the villagers. I just thought they'd be like blowing up the occasional building. Oh well, I guess it's working", 18 said to Radditz, flicking a strand of blond her from her face.   
"They weren't meant to cause a scene this big. I think its the Kolds doing", said Radditz, concern in his voice.  
"Don't worry. They can't have all the dragon balls yet. No way", 18 said, lacing an arm around Radditz' waist.   
"Guess not", said Radditz, leaning down to kiss her. But, he was interrupted by the radio. A very hysterical newsreader was now speaking. "West city has just been attacked! The death toll is growing! We caution people in the close vicinity of west city to go into hiding", the hysterical newsreader screeched, her voice shaking like crazy.  
"Umm... WE just came from West city", whispered 18, putting a hand to her mouth.  
"SHIT! We have to get outta here", Radditz scowled, jumping out of the car. The 2 of them ran inside and reported the news to Vegeta.  
"We leave now. Collect Kakarrot, the Brunette and bald guy", said Vegeta, a serious look on his face.  
"What about little Princess Brief", asked 18, flicking more hair from her face.  
"I'll take her", Vegeta said, a smirk on his face. The Saiyans little realised that the Kold gang members where only miles away from their own location. 


	9. Fighthing fire with fire

Authors note: Well, I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of inspiration in the last one. I hope its not moving to fast or anything. I like this chapter anyhow, and I hope you all do too! And thanks for the reviews ^__^, I love 'em! Enjoy!  
  
Everything happened so fast, Bulma barely had time to think. Radditz and 18 had rushed in, collected Krillin, Chi Chi and Goku, and hurried out; Chi Chi calling out to Bulma the whole time. Bulma stood up, ready to follow after them, when an all to familiar figure appeared in front of her, pulling her close to his own body. "Well woman, looks like we are leaving", said Vegeta, smirking at Bulma, as he ran a hand down her back. Bulmas eyes widened in confusion, as Vegeta smirked devilishly at her, a mocking look in his eyes.  
"Don't you ever touch me like that again", she hissed, struggling to free herself from Vegetas strong grip. This caused Vegetas smirk to deepen, as he roughly pulled Bulma out of the room, and out to the car.  
"Hurry it up Vegeta. Like you said; we DO NOT have all the time in the world. Get your ass in here", 18 yelled from the front passenger seat of the car. Bulma cursed, as Vegeta roughly threw her in the backseat of the car, and jumped in the front, pushing down hard on the accelerator, causing the car to rev up and speed off, very fast. It all would have been very exciting, had the circumstances been different, as Bulma enjoyed speeding around in fast cars. But, unfortunately for her, the circumstances WEREN'T different, and she and her 2 best friends were being kidnapped by one of the most deadly gangs in existence. "Why me", Bulma groaned, as she huddled up to Chi Chi, trying to get as far away as possible from Radditz, who was next to her. Chi Chi was also trying to get away from Goku, whose body had been cramped up between herself and Krillin, Gokus limp head falling towards Chi Chi's shoulder. "I don't understand it. Goku was almost back to normal a minute ago, now he's out cold again", Radditz inquired, staring at his 'unconscious' brother.  
"Fool, he is fine. He's just sleeping", Vegeta scowled, from the front seat.  
"Know-it-all", Bulma murmured to Chi Chi, who, inturn, had to stifle her giggles.  
"I heard that woman", Vegeta snapped, turning around to glare at Bulma.  
"Damn it Vegeta, watch the damned road", 18 hissed, grabbing the wheel. Vegeta snarled at 18, and grabbed the wheel from her, pushing her hand away.  
"Tou-chhy", 18 said, a smirk plastered on her face.  
"Umm, 18. Maybe it would be best if you kept quiet", stuttered Radditz, from the backseat. Vegeta was practically steaming from the ears.  
"Yeah, Vegeta could blow at any moment", she said, winking at Vegeta. Vegeta decided to ignore this comment, as he knew, he could very well blow her up at this moment, he was that angry.  
  
Chi Chi felt as though they had been travelling for days; the trip, after the earlier arguments, had now become completely un-eventful. Even 18 had lost the nerve to speak back to Vegeta; he didn't look like he wanted to be messed with right now. Goku had been asleep the whole time, his dangling head coming dangerously close to Chi Chi. "If he touches me, I will knock him out... For real", Chi Chi had whispered to Bulma, when his head had almost touched her. It was going to be hard for Chi Chi to manipulate Goku; she would have to not only talk to him, but also be NICE to him! And that would be challenge. And she knew, that she would have to start, as soon as Goku woke up. There was no time to mess around; who KNOWS what these Saiyans would do to herself, Bulma and Krillin, once they had taken them back to their headquarters. We sure won't be leaving alive, thought Chi Chi, a grim look on her face. She hated the fact that she would have to play with Gokus emotions, and act falsely around him, even though, he had betrayed her. Chi Chi groaned, as she saw a passing sign, reading, 'You are leaving West City'. They weren't even in her home city anymore; how could the police help them now? And why the hell hadn't they come earlier? She wished that Vegeta would turn on the radio, which he had switched on as soon as they had entered the car; maybe then, she would have heard what was going on. She wondered if Krillin and Bulma where thinking the same thing, and was about to pluck up the courage to ask Bulma, when the speeding car they were travelling in came to an immediate halt, pulling over to the side of the road. "What are you doing", asked 18, cautiously. Vegeta didn't have to answer though; Chi Chi, as well as Krillin, Bulma, Radditz and 18 soon picked up why he had stopped the car. Even Goku was awake now, and he too, could see what was wrong. In the distance, they could see a small village. Only, it didn't look the same as small villages usually look. Smoke and fire where ravaging the village, destroying it in a very fast manner. "That's horrible! How could of it happened? Are we going to help out? ANSWER ME", came Bulmas frantic voice, from beside Chi Chi.  
"I'm not worried about the village", came Vegetas cold voice.  
"WHAT! You BASTARD! Why would you stop then, the cold prick you are", came Bulmas angry, frantic voice.  
"I think he stopped, because of the Kold Lizard gang members which are heading straight at us", came Gokus voice, which sounded deadly serious.  
"What a load of bull! I can't see anyone", Bulma said, scorn in her voice.  
"Bulma, he's telling the truth. There are some very high power signals heading straight this way. And I can sense they aren't friendly", Krillin said, his voice full of fear.  
  
Goku now felt fully recovered; the idea that they may have to encounter their rival gang so soon had given him a new burst of energy. "Radditz, 18, take those 3 fools and get them to safety. Kakarrot and I will handle the lizards", Vegeta spoke the hurried orders, his voice completely blank. 18 and Radditz immediately done as ordered, without a word of complaint. 18 roughly grabbed Chi Chi and Krillin, while Radditz grabbed Bulma, and dragged them off at a high-speed across the barren land next to the highway, without a look back. Goku peered out the window at the retreating forms of his brother, 18, Chi Chi and the other 2, before he looked at Vegeta with a grim smile, Vegeta returning it with his own trade mark smirk. "Lets meet them halfway", Vegeta said, his voice free from all sarcasm and amusement. He was dead serious.   
"Yeah, lets do it", Goku agreed, in a voice, also free of feeling. The 2 Saiyans stepped from the car, but both stopped dead, when they heard a loud scream. They turned their heads left, in the direction 18 and the others had gone; and even Vegetas jaw dropped, at what they saw. One of the Kolds most ruthless warriors, Zarbon, must have masked his power signature momentarily, before phasing over, to Radditz' and the others location. Zarbon was now fighting with 18 and Radditz, but they were not holding up too well. "Shit", Goku cussed, under his breath, before rushing off in Radditz' direction, Vegeta already meters ahead. When they reached the scene, Radditz and 18 where both struggling to fight; 18 was dripping with her own blood, barely standing, and Radditz was so bruised, he was barely recognisable. Zarbon was so strong, that even in those brief seconds fighting, he had almost beaten both 18 AND Radditz. "Fuck, get out of the way! Leave it to us", Goku yelled, as 18 was thrown back at Radditz, and both were sent flying. But, Vegeta and Goku didn't need to wait for an answer; they both stepped in, straight away, kicking and punching at the seemingly invincible Zarbon.  
  
Bulma gasped as she watched the ruthless Kold Lizard warrior swat 18 and Radditz like they where bugs. She was even more shocked, at the sight of Vegeta and Goku being thrown around like rag dolls. They where both so strong; yet this man; a rather handsome man, Bulma would have noticed, had the situation been different; was fighting them, without breaking a sweat. "Oh God. Chi, Krillin, what should we do", Bulma stammered, looking pleadingly at her friends.   
"As much as I hate to say it, we have to help 18 and Radditz. Come on", Chi Chi said, in a panicked voice. Krillin and Chi Chi rushed straight over to the 2 wounded fighters, but Bulma was rooted to the ground, as she watched in terror, as Goku was flung to the ground, in a bloodied heap, in his already weak state. Without thinking, Bulma rushed to his side, trying to wake him, as he lie unconscious. She didn't notice that Zarbon had thrown Vegeta aside, and was now headed straight in her direction. "Well, you must be Miss Brief. Pleased to meet you, my dear. I am Zarbon, of the Kold Lizards", the ruthless warrior stated, with impecable manners. Bulma was downright confused; what was this guy getting at.   
"Wh.. What do you want", Bulma stuttered, still holding onto Goku.   
"My dear, I'm not sure you really want to hear this. But, my orders are to kill you", the evil man taunted, sneering at Bulma. Chi Chi and Krillin, at this very moment, noticed Bulmas predicament, but it was to late for them to help her. Zarbon raised a finger, and started to form a large blast, which would surely kill both Bulma and Goku. Bulma stood up in front of Goku, trying to shield him. And she shut her eyes. Oh dear lord, why did this have to happen to me, she thought, her eyes stinging with tears. She heard Zarbon fire his blast; but she felt nothing. Is this what death feels like? But, it can't be. I feel the same, Bulma thought, eyes still tight shut. She at last plucked up the courage to open her eyes, and she gasped at the sight. There, shielding her, was Vegeta! She gasped, as he so suddenly fell onto her, pushing her to the ground.  
"Well, I'll be back my dear. And, I will kill YOU next time! At least I wont have to worry about that nuisance Vegeta again", came Zarbons evil voice.   
"Ve..ge..ta", Bulma gasped, as his body lay motionless on hers. 


	10. Bald mans got an ego

Authors note: Sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter out. I'm just losing my inspiration for this story. But, I will finish it heh heh, I just hope it wont be a let down. I'm sorry about this chapter, there is just no real feeling in it, I hope its not a total waste. I'll try and get inspired again :(. Oh yeah, I'm changing the summary too, to make it sound more exciting. Try and Enjoy!  
  
Krillin and Chi Chi both ran forward in an instant, to where Bulma and Vegeta lie; Krillin lifting Vegetas fallen form from Bulma, and Chi Chi grabbing Bulma, hugging her tightly. "Bulma! I'm so... sorry", Chi Chi said between her sobs, as she crushed Bulma even harder with hugs.   
"Ve.. geta... how ..is he", Bulma spoke in a quiet, shaken voice. Bulma was very pale, very frightened from what had just happened, Chi Chi noticed; which was very understandable, so she decided it would be best that she didn't hear that Vegeta was on the brink of death; she might blame herself.  
"Bulma, don't worry about him for now. This is the perfect time to escape", Chi Chi said in a whisper, as she looked around at the fallen bodies of all the Saiyan gang members. Chi Chi knew it would be heartless to leave the fallen warriors in their state; but they shouldn't have kidnapped herself, Bulma and Krillin in the first place. Besides, if they left the Saiyans here now, Chi Chi wouldn't have to manipulate Goku.   
"Chi. You know we can't leave them; as much as we wan't to", Bulma said in a steadier voice, as she hugged her friend.  
"They would leave us, had the situation been reversed. And they deserve whatever comes to them, after everyone they've hurt", Chi Chi snapped, letting go of Bulma, and standing.  
"Yes, they have hurt many people. But Chi, we aren't like them. Thats exactly why we cant just leave them for dead; we have to at least drop them off at a hospital. Then we can go home", Bulma said, standing up, and putting a hand on her friends shoulder. Chi Chi stared at Bulma, her eyes starting to fill with tears again.   
"Bulma, your right. I just didn't want to face a minute more of Go...", Chi Chi never finished the sentence, because she was interrupted by her friends finger being pressed to her lips.   
"Shhh, its okay Chi. After we drop them off, we won't ever have to see them again. Unless, of course, we decide to visit them in prison", Bulma said, some of her usual spark back in her voice. Chi Chi smiled at her friend; Bulma was so strong; she was already starting to recover after the terrible ordeal, and she had enough will power not to run away and leave the Saiyans for dead. But Chi Chi; she just didn't know how she could bear another night spent with these horrible Saiyans.   
"Hey, Chi Chi, Bulma. We better get Vegeta to a hospital now, hes pretty bad", came Krillins voice from behind Chi Chi and Bulma. Chi Chi frowned, as she watched Bulma pale; GREAT TIMING Krillin, she thought, as she took Bulmas hand and led her over to Krillin and Vegeta.   
"We'll have to get them all into the car. But its going to be tough; these Saiyans aren't exactly feather light", Krillin said, a groan escaping his throat. Chi Chi and Bulma nodded, and where about to lift Goku, when a voice interrupted them.  
"Need a hand", came a gruff, familiar voice. Chi Chi and her friends turned and saw, a rather worn out, beaten up, yet standing Radditz.  
"If your offering", said Krillin, in a stern, yet somehow, at ease voice.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi decided to let Radditz carry Goku, as he was obviously a lot stronger, and could handle carrying the huge Goku with ease; while they took 18, who was a lot smaller. Krillin was then left to carry the arrogant Vegeta back to the car, who he placed in the backseat, next to Goku. Radditz had decided to sit in the backseat, with his girlfriend 18s limp body in his lap, while Krillin opted to drive, as Chi Chi and Bulma weren't at the time feeling up to it; though, Bulma would usually jump at the chance to drive such a nice car. Chi Chi and Bulma sat in the front seat, rather cramped, but non-the-less more comfortable then sitting near Vegeta or Goku. "Well, the West City Hospital is out of the question; its miles away. So, does anyone else have any suggestions, for where we should take this lot", said Krillin from the front seat, in a rather 'tough' (or so he thought) voice. He was rather enjoying the fact that he, Krillin, had a bunch of beaten Saiyans in the backseat, and that he was doing the ordering around. But, Radditz soon burst his little bubble.  
"I don't know what the hell your thinking, baldy, but we aint going to no damn hospital", Radditz said, with scorn.  
"Oh, so I suppose you want all your Saiyan buddies to die. And your girlfriend, too", said Bulma, sarcasm dripping from her every word.  
"If that's what it takes to get this mission done.... Then so BE IT", Radditz spat out the words, scowling at Bulma. Bulma was rather taken aback; was kidnapping herself, Chi Chi and Krillin so important, that he'd let 3 of his friends die?   
"I don't get these Saiyans", Bulma whispered to Chi Chi, who nodded in agreement. Shouldn't friends come before a stupid gang? Well, it obviously wasn't just a 'stupid gang' to Radditz; he really took it all very seriously.  
"Hey man, I can't just hand us all over to you, if that's what your thinking. You're going to the hospital, and that's final", said Krillin, this time, serious.  
"I don't want to have to kill you", Radditz said to Krillin, kicking the back of Krillins chair.  
"Your too weak to hurt me", Krillin scoffed, turning around to show Radditz he wasn't scared.   
"I'm 100 times stronger then you weakling, so you'll do as I tell you, and drive straight ahead", Radditz hissed, his power level slightly increasing. Krillin gulped, nodding at Radditz, and turned back to face the road, starting the car.   
  
Both Chi Chi and Bulma had to close their eyes, as they drove through the now barren and destroyed village they had seen earlier. There was not a single survivor; and every single house in the little village had been burnt to the ground. Everyone in the car was silent, as they drove in the little village; it was now like a ghost town, and it made even Radditz slightly edgy. When they had finally driven some distance from the village, then and only then, would Chi Chi and Bulma open their eyes. "So horrible", Bulma muttered, as she gazed out the window next to her, a tear falling down her cheek. Why did those innocent people have to die? Was it because of her? That Zarbon man had said he was sent to kill her; so maybe he destroyed the village, because he thought they had her. And why does he want to kill me, anyway, Bulma thought, the question now coming back to haunt her. She had no idea why 2 gangs where after her. Was it because of her fathers technology? But, would'nt they have taken Dad instead, Bulma asked herself, so many thoughts filling her head. After the car had left the little village, there was nothing for miles, save trees and dirt, alongside the dusty road. Eventually, after a few hours travel, they reached a small motel on the side of the road. "It will have to do", said Radditz, as he stepped out of the car, 18 in his arms.   
"Hey, Baldy. I'm going to book us a room, hold 18 for me. And you, with the dark hair. Your coming in with me, so there will be no attempts to escape", Radditz barked these orders out, and they where quickly complied with. Radditz grabbed Chi Chi by the upper arm, and led her into the motel, while Krillin held the wounded 18 in his arms.   
"I'm suprised shes still alive; well, I'm suprised any of them are still alive, after that. And that long trip in the car. Stubborn bastard Radditz; we could all be home by now", Krillin mumbled, as he stared down at 18. Her hair was matted down on her face with blood, yet she looked very beautiful. Krillin found himself brushing her hair back from her forehead, blushing invoulatarily.   
"What the heck are you doing, Krillin", asked Bulma, a puzzled expression on her face.  
"I was just pushing her hair back", he mumbled, frowning at Bulma.  
"Just remember; she half killed you", said Bulma, in a stern voice.  
"Whaaaat! Bulma, what are you trying to imply! I don't even like her! And besides, I've got a loving girlfriend", Krillin stammered, blushing, as Bulma smirked at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zarbon walked into the Kold Lizard gang's headquarters, a sinister look on his face. He had succeeded in collecting 2 dragon balls; not to mention the other 3 dragon balls other Kold Lizards had retrieved. Zarbon walked down a corridor in the headquarters, and stopped in front of a door, where a pink, large creature was standing. "Dodoria, I request to see Lord Freeza immediately", Zarbon asked, in a smug voice.  
"Why are you so cocky? Kill someone today", asked Dodoria, in a rude voice, with a scowl.  
"Oh, several people, I assure you. But, that is not the reason I am asking from an audience with Lord Freeza. Its much better", said Zarbon, smirking at Dodoria, and showing him the 2 Dragon balls her had found. Dodoria stared at the Dragon balls for a moment, before glaring at Dodoria, and walking inside the room he was guarding. He returned, moments later, and grunted at Zarbon, which was his rather un couth way of saying Freeza was waiting. Zarbon walked into the extravagant room in which Freeza occupied most of the time, bowing down on a knee, and smiling. "Well, what is it Zarbon", asked Freeza, in a rather bored voice. Zarbon just smiled smugly, and showed Freeza the Dragon balls.   
"Well, should I be impressed? That's still not all of them", Freeza said, taking a sip from a wine glass, which he always held.  
"I apologize Lord Freeza. Those Saiyans have the last Dragon balls", said Zarbon, in a rather defeated tone.  
"Well, go and get them", said Freeza, in annoyance. Zarbon nodded, excusing himself, and left the room.   
"Ha ha ha, you don't look so cocky now", Dodoria said, chuckling at Zarbon.  
"Oh, but on the contrary. Its time we invaded those Saiyans", said Zarbon, with a sinister grin.  
"Oh, so the war has began", said Dodoria, a grin now gracing his spiky, pink face.  
"So it has. Now, rally everyone", said Zarbon, with a horrible glint in his eyes.  
So soon, those Saiyans will be out of the picture for good. And we will have all the Dragon balls. And we will rule the UNIVERSE, thought Zarbon, letting out a sinister, cold laugh. 


	11. More Motels, more trouble

Authors note: Wooohoo! New chapter is finally out! I quite like it, and I enjoyed writing this one; a break from writing was all I needed, now I'm back into the spirit. Thanks heaps wind, for your awesome reviews, I appreciate it so much! And thanks Harjot (Desi Angel), for being a good friend ^__^! Hehe, Enjoy!  
  
Chi Chi struggled under Radditz' hard grip, as he roughly pulled her towards the Motel lobby. "Act natural damn bitch! I don't want you causing a scene", Radditz hissed, glaring at the stubborn Chi Chi.  
"Why should I care if I cause a scene, BASTARD? I mean, then the cops can come, and rescue me", Chi Chi retorted, a taunting grin on her face.  
"Well, I would care if I was you, BABE. Because if you even TRY and draw attention too us, I'll kill you and your friends, as well as everyone in a damn 100 mile radius", Radditz snarled, smirking evilly at Chi Chi. Chi Chi gulped, cursing Radditz under her breath. He was right; if she even ATTEMPTED to call the police, Radditz could EASILY kill everyone who was nearby. So, she let him drag her along, without another word. They finally reached the reception desk, coming face to face with a chubby little man, with a big, bushy moustache, a huge bald patch and bright red rosy cheeks.  
"Welcome, welcome! Here to book a room for 2? Let me guess, young lovers", the chubby man spoke, in a jolly, yet rather dense tone of voice.  
"Yeah, that's it, isn't it dear", said Radditz, bending down, and kissing Chi Chis forehead. Chi Chi had bite her tongue, so as she wouldn't say anything rash.  
"Well, I don't want to share with an insensitive man like you! I demand a separate room, away from him", Chi Chi said, a smirk gracing her face, as she pointed at Radditz.   
"Oh, I see. Need some time too work out the differences? Well, you've come to the perfect place. And, once you 2 have sorted out the troubles, feel free to move back in the same room", said the man, winking at them. Radditz grip was so hard on Chi Chis arm, she felt like it would soon fall off. They both then smiled and nodded, and took a key, which was for a 2 bedroom apartment.   
"You slimy little wench! Next time you try a stunt like that, I'll blow your head off", Radditz growled, glaring at Chi Chi.  
"Yeah, and next time you try and kiss me, I'll tell your girlfriend, and she can blow your head off for me", Chi Chi replied, an amused look on her face. Radditz just groaned, a rather nervous look in his eyes, and dragged her off to the car, where they collected the others, and went to room 5, which was the room they would be staying in.  
  
Bulma groaned, as she surveyed the tacky little room she was expected to stay in. It had peeling wallpaper, 2 single beds with old, moth eaten blankets, and a shabby, paint peeling closet. Her eyes widened as she stared at the closet; she was remembering back to how herself and Chi Chi had been locked in a closet by the Saiyans at the last Motel they where forced to stay at, for several hours. Hope they don't try that again, thought Bulma, biting her lip. Bulma was extremely rich, and she didn't enjoy the whole 'get kidnapped and stay in tacky little Motel' notion. And she also hated the idea of staying in a room with Radditz watching her, and with Vegeta on the bed next to her. Krillin, Chi Chi, 18 and Goku where in the other room; Radditz had to keep an eye on Bulma, so he insisted she stay in the same room as himself. And he knew that Chi Chi and Krillin would not try to escape without their little friend. It also meant that Bulma and her friends could not conjure up any dirty little schemes, to make an escape. Bulma watched, as Radditz bent over Vegeta, cleaning and wrapping up his wounds, and giving him some kind of medicine. Bulma supposed it was a painkiller or something, because although Vegeta had been out cold, his expression was contorted in pain; yet now, it seemed a lot softer. Almost handsome, thought Bulma, immediately kicking herself mentally. HIM? ATTRACTIVE? HES A PRICK! Bulma told herself, turning away from Radditz and Vegeta, frowning. "I'm going to check on 18 and my brother. Don't try anything, or I'll kill baldy and the pretty little brunette", Radditz said, a nasty glint in his black eyes, as he flicked off the light switch. Bulma just rolled her eyes at him, poking out her tongue at his retreating form, squinting in the dark. May as well get some sleep, thought Bulma, kicking off her shoes, then sliding under the itchy, rough, woollen blankets, and lying flat on her back. But, Bulma knew that sleeping would be a very hard thing to do at a time like this, all due to the fact that she was alone in a room, with Vegeta in the bed next to her. Bulma shivered involuntarily, she then dared to roll on her side, and take a peek at Vegeta. And, what she saw made her want to scream. Vegeta was no longer on the bed! Her eyes widened, and her breathing quickened, as she clutched the blanket to her chest, slowly sitting up. Where the hell is he, she thought, now shaking. She didn't realise until now, just how scared she was of him. How the heck can he be up and out of bed, thought Bulma, remembering how he was unconscious on the bed next to her, only moments ago. She slowly craned her head over the side of the bed, and choked back a scream. Vegeta was lying on the floor, his eyes half open, with a dazed looking smirk. "Gotcha woman", he said in a slurred voice, pulling her down to the ground, on top of himself, putting a hand on her mouth.  
  
Krillin and Chi Chi where in a room with a double bed, sitting on the floor in a corner. 18 and Gokus bodies had been placed on the bed, and Radditz was at this very moment cleaning their wounds, and bandaging them up. He was also giving them some sort of medicine. After he had finished, he leant down and kissed 18, then he stood up, and glared at Chi Chi and Krillin. "Don't try anything, or I'll kill you both", he hissed, sneering at their huddled forms. Chi Chi just smiled at him.  
"I hope you don't try anything either", she said, winking at him. Radditz gave her a death glare, before storming out of the room, and into a small room with a T.V.  
"What was that all about", Krillin asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
"Well, lets just say our friend Radditz won't be picking on me as much", Chi Chi replied, a smug smirk plastered on her face. Krillin just shrugged, stretching out his arms, and lying down on the floor.  
"Wonder how Bulmas going, alone in a room with that bastard Vegeta", Chi Chi asked, not really to anyone in particular, a concerned look in her eyes.  
"Our Bulmas strong, and she will be fine. Besides, old Vegeta is out cold", said Krillin, yawning lazily.  
"Ahh, Krillin! How the hell can you be tired at a time like this", asked Chi Chi, nudging her bald friend with her knee.  
"Hey, lay off", he mumbled, before turning on his side, and soon falling to sleep. Chi Chi rolled her eyes at Krillin, kicking him in the side. He grumbled something under his breath, but continued sleeping. Wonder if I can get a peek in Bulmas room, thought Chi Chi, daring to stand up. She tiptoed towards the door, but stopped dead, as she heard a groan coming from behind her. She swung around, and saw Goku moaning, trying to sit up. What! How the hell can he be sitting up, thought Chi Chi, staring at him in amazement. But, she soon noticed that he wasn't having the easiest time sitting up, and he started to fall off the side of the bed. Chi Chi rushed over, and pushed him back up, sitting on the bed next to him.  
"What are you trying to do? Hurt yourself even more", she mumbled, holding him steady.  
"Chi.. Chi.. Your okay", he said in a groggy voice, with a lopsided grin on his face. He looked almost like a child, with that cute expression on his face. Cute? As if! Hes a lying gang member, Chi Chi reminded herself, as she nodded at Goku.   
"Yes, I'm fine. But you wont be, if you keep straining yourself", she told Goku, a stern look in her eye. Its time I started our little plan. I'll have to start being nice to him, thought Chi Chi, a pained expression on her face. Why do I have to do this, she thought, frowning.  
"You... okay Chi? You look... sad", asked Goku, a concerned yet dazed look on his face.  
"I'm fine", she re assured him, smiling kindly at him, pushing back some of his spiky black hair; in turn, causing Goku to blush.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zarbon smiled maliciously, as he gave out the orders to the ranks. "Don't leave any stone unturned. We must find the Dragon balls at any cost. And, the Saiyans have the last ones. So, we must find them. You know your posts; so go", Zarbon ordered, smirking as the Kold Gang members let out whoops and cheers of glee. They where finally going to destory the Saiyans; and they where finally going to find the Dragon balls. Freeza will surely reward me very well, thought Zarbon, chuckling evilly. "Well, green man. Lets get the hell outta here, and find us some Saiyan scum", came Dodorias voice, from behind Zarbon.  
"Yes, let us go. We will find the Saiyan headquarters, no matter what it takes", Zarbon spoke to Dodoria in a sly voice, a cold look in his eyes. We will rule the Universe! We will be invincible. We won't just be a gang then; we will be feared leaders, and everyone will become members of the Kold Empire, thought Zarbon, relishing the thought. For once they had retrieved all the Dragon balls, the leader of the Kold Lizard Gang, Lord Freeza, was going to wish for immortality. And, not even the world renowned Dr Brief could beat someone who was immortal. Nothing would stand in the way of the Kolds taking over the whole of the planet Earth. And for that matter, nothing would stop them from taking over the Universe. Zarbon and Dodoria phased out of the headquarters, and started heading off. Lord Freeza, meanwhile, sat in his throne, swirling a glass of wine around. "Once I have the Dragon balls, I will finally be able to get rid of that fool Zarbon. And I will be able to take what should rightfully be mine. Vegeta", Freeza said to himself, letting out a cold, evil laugh. 


	12. Vegeta takes a run for it

Authors Note: I know, I know heh heh, it took me AGES to update. But, this is a nice long chapter, and I really will try to get the next chapter out quicker! I hope you like this chapter, I do. And, I bet you are all wondering when the romance will start blossoming? Or maybe not; well, anyhow, it will happen hehe! I can't wait to start adding more romance. But, I want the plot to thicken a bit, so that the hostages will start to tolerate their kidnappers more. I will get it moving faster though. I apologise for taking so long, but thanks for your reviews everyone! Hope you Enjoy this chapter ^__^!  
  
Vegeta smirked as the 'woman' struggled under his hard grip, her arms flailing and her legs kicking around. His smirked disappeared when he felt her bite down hard into his hand, which was covering her mouth, and as he felt her knee connect with his crotch. "Foolish woman", he hissed, pushing Bulma to the ground, and pulling himself on top of her. He glared at her, and watched, as she cowered in fear.  
"That's better", he whispered, smirking evilly at her. With his free hand, he pushed her hair from her face, his smirk unfaltering, as he watched Bulma cringe.   
"Now, I don't know what goes on inside that pretty little head of yours, but I bet you didn't see this coming. We are leaving now; alone", Vegeta muttered, sneering at the terrified Bulma. Vegeta hoisted both himself and Bulma up from the floor with ease, causing Bulmas eyes to grow wide. He then stealthily crept from the motel, past the now snoozing Radditz; who was snoring rather loudly; and out into the car park. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Bulmas eyes fill with amusement, as they walked towards the car. "What, woman", he asked, in a very annoyed voice. Bulma pointed at the car, then back to the motel room they where meant to be staying at. Then it clicked to Vegeta; Radditz had the car keys.  
"That's not a problem woman, because we are not driving", Vegeta said in a mock tone. Vegetas smug smirk grew even wider, as he looked at the woman's puzzled features.   
"We are going for a quick flight, while its still dark. We are in the middle of no where, so I find it hard to believe, that anyone will spot us", said Vegeta, laughing evilly, as Bulmas face fell back into the 'terrified' mode. Vegeta knew that Radditz would not be able to sense his rise in energy when he started flying, as he was sleeping. But Kakarrot; was he still unconscious? Or would he be now well enough to sense Vegetas escape? SHIT! Radditz would have used that medicine on Kakarrot, so he will be able to sense me as soon as I leave the ground, Vegeta thought, tightening his grip on Bulma.   
"Change of plan", Vegeta murmured. Bulma cringed, as Vegeta hoisted her up into his arms, holding her as though she was a baby. Then, before Bulma could even blink, Vegeta started running off down the road. Bulma would have laughed at Vegetas stupid antics; had he not been so fast! He was running faster then a BULLET TRAIN, off down the road and into the dark. As soon as they where about 50 meters from the motel, he let go of his grip on Bulmas mouth, and brought his hand down to her waist.  
"HELP ME", Bulma screamed, rather hysterically.   
"Too late woman! No one can hear you", Vegeta taunted, speeding up his sprint to an insane level. Bulma stopped screaming eventually; when she had practically lost her voice; and just shut her eyes, trying to push this whole terrible nightmare from her head.   
"This isn't happening", she moaned, in a pained voice.  
"Oh, it is woman", Vegeta hissed evilly, a terrible look in his cold black eyes. Soon, we will be back at the headquarters. And then... Nothing can stop me, thought Vegeta, as they travelled down the deserted road.   
  
Goku grinned goofily, as Chi Chi held onto his shoulder, keeping him steady so as he wouldn't fall from bed. Truth be told, he could now sit up properly and keep himself steady, but he liked having Chi Chis soft hands on his arms. "Alright Goku, can you hold yourself up yet? Maybe you should just lay down and get some rest", Chi Chi suggested to him, a concerned look in her eyes. Wow! She's actually talking to me, Goku thought, his grin widening.  
"What are you so happy about? You're meant to be hurt", Chi Chi snapped, an annoyed look on her face.   
"Is this better", asked Goku, pouting at her and making horrible moaning noises; as though he was an injured animal.   
Chi Chi just laughed at him, playfully punching his arm, and said, "Yeah right, faker"! Chi Chi then let go of Goku and went back over to where her bald friend Krillin was lying on the floor, snoring. Goku pulled himself out of bed, groaning as his sore limbs stretched under his body weight. Lucky for that Brief' Doctors special healing medicine, thought Goku, as he walked towards Chi Chi. "Okay Chi Chi, stay here. I'm just going to go and check on Radditz and the others", he said to her, grinning.   
"Not like I have many places to go to Goku. I've been taken hostage, remember", said Chi Chi, sarcasm dripping from her voice. But, dense old Goku didn't catch on to her sarcasm, and just nodded stupidly back at her.  
"Won't be long", he told her, before walking from the room. As Goku walked out of the room, he came into a hallway, which connected with the other rooms. Wonder where Bulma, Radditz and Vegeta are, he wondered, scanning the rooms. His attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of a Television. Ahhh, I bet thats Radditz, he thought, following the sound of the television into a small room with a TV and an old looking couch. Sure enough, there was Radditz, snoozing on the couch. Wonder how angry he'd get if I kicked him, wondered Goku, snickering. As he was about to kick his brother, a thought suddenly struck him. Who the heck was watching Bulma? If Vegeta was out cold, she could be doing anything; she may now even be running out and calling the cops! "Radditz! Wake up you dunderhead", Goku yelled, in a very annoyed voice, at the same time, kicking his unsuspecting, snoozing brother in the gut; very hard!   
"FUCK GOKU", hissed Radditz, clutching his stomach, and gasping for air now very awake and very angry!  
"Who the hell is watching the Briefs' girl", asked Goku in a harsh whisper, glaring at his brother. Radditz' eyes seemed to double in size; Goku had never seen them so wide!   
"Damn it", Radditz snarled, getting up and rushing towards Vegetas room, Goku not far behind. Radditz ran into the open door, and flicked on the light, frantically surveying the room for Bulma and Vegeta.  
"Goku", said Radditz, in a rather shaken voice.  
"What is it? Where is Bulma", asked Goku, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know. But thats not what I'm worried about. Vegeta is gone too", said Radditz, in a stern tone.  
"WHAT", asked Goku, eyes widening.  
  
18 awoke to the sound of yelling from the other end of the apartment. What the heck is going on, she wondered, groaning in a mixture of pain and annoyance. 18 forced herself to sit up, groaning as her body adjusted under her weight. She noticed the brunette girl and the bald guy where now also sitting up, probably wondering about the same thing as herself. "Where's Goku, Vegeta and Radditz", 18 asked them; suddenly realising she wasn't with them. Maybe they're in another room, she thought, pushing some of her hair back from her face.   
"Vegeta, Bulma and Radditz are in another room. And Goku just ran out a moment earlier", said Chi Chi, in a rather cold voice. 18 didn't even look at Chi Chi or say anything in reply; she didn't really have the chance to take anything in; because at this very moment, a very frantic pair of grown Saiyans rushed into the room, with very pale faces.  
"What's going on", asked 18, rolling her eyes at the sight of the 2 frightened men. It was rather laughable, but 18 wasn't in the mood for jokes. The 2 mean fidgeted under her piercing stare, neither of them wanting to speak.   
"What's going on", 18 reiterated, glaring at the brothers.  
"Ummm, we have a small catastrophe on our hands", muttered Goku, a weak smile on his pale face.  
"And? Come on, spit it OUT", she snarled, a very angry look plastered on her usually calm face.  
"And Vegeta and the Brief' girl are gone", mumbled Radditz, how only Goku could hear.  
"WHAT? I can't hear you! Speak up", 18 spat, now standing up and walking over to Radditz, placing an accusing finger on his chest.  
"Vegeta and the girl are gone", Radditz blurted out, in a rather loud, hysterical way.  
"You idiot! Why weren't you watching them? Ahhh, what the hell where you doing", 18 asked, a disbelieving look in her cold, blue eyes.  
"He was sleeping", Goku piped in, a devilish grin on his face.  
"FOOL", 18 yelled, punching Radditz square in the face, and causing him a nose bleed. That fool! And that traitor Vegeta! How could he take off without us, 18 wondered, frowning angrily. Behind them, Chi Chi had fainted into Krillins arms, after hearing what Radditz had to say; Krillin was fanning her with his hand, a very shocked look on his face.   
"We have to hurry up and follow after them", said 18, glaring at her boyfriend Radditz, who was frowning at her, clutching his nose. Served the moron right, she thought, rolling her eyes at him.  
"Chill out 18! They can't be far. They must have left by foot, because I haven't sensed a rise in Vegetas powers", said Goku in a reassuring voice.   
"Look Goku, they could have left a long time ago. Yes, they would have been on foot at first, but, as soon as they got far enough away, Vegeta would have taken off in an instant. Its still dark", said 18, in an 'I can't believe you are so dense' sort of voice. 18 always made it a habit to talk to Goku, as if he was an idiot; she couldn't get to grips with the fact that such an imbecile could be stronger then her.  
"Like I was saying before I was interrupted; lets go", 18 said in a grumpy voice, sending an angry glare in Gokus direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria marched through a large city, a hoard of Kold warriors following them, sending out random blasts, and destroying anything that would get in their way. Zarbon let out a malicious laugh, as he sent a fatal blast at a young lady who was huddled over a child, trying to protect them. "Theres no point trying to avoid the inevitable", Zarbon yelled, the Kolds behind him erupting in a roar of cheers and whoops, as they continued to wreak havoc. Zarbons good mood was soon disturbed though, when a young Kold Warrior landed right in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. "You better have a good reason for stopping me like that", Zarbon threatened, glaring dangerously at the youth. The youth seemed a little taken aback, but he soon regained his nerves, staring Zarbon square in the eye.  
"Commander Zarbon, I think what I have to say to you will be worth the wait. I found the Saiyan head quarters; I caught a glimpse of a Saiyan heading off that way, so I followed him, and he led me straight to their base! Low IQs, that lot", the proud Kold warrior beamed, waiting for a reply.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Where is it", asked Dodoria, his bulging, fat face full of excitement.  
"This way", the warrior replied, hurrying off down the road. After some travelling, they reached a small, dingy alleyway, hidden and unimportant to most people.   
"In here", said the Kold warrior, pointing to an old looking wooden door. Zarbon roughly pushed the warrior aside, and he immediately charged up a blast, throwing it at the door. It was only big enough to break down the door, so as there was no risk of destroying the Dragon balls. The Kold Warriors followed Zarbon in the door; or more so, what was left of it; and they started travelling down a dark corridor, until they finally reached a door. Zarbon broke it down, and noticed the room on the other side of it was empty, besides a table covered with a few empty bottles and cigarette packets, plus a deck of cards.  
"You idiot! There's nothing here", Dodoria mumbled, smacking the youth up the back of the head.  
"That's what they want us to think. They are here; can't you feel it", whispered Zarbon, in a purely maniacal voice. And, unluckily for the Saiyan Viper gang, he was right. They where right in the core of the Saiyan Viper Gangs headquarters. The Saiyans where about to be under attack from a whole army of Kolds; and the odds where definitely stacked against them. 


	13. The fallen warriors

Authors note: Ahhh, yeah, I know. Ages again. Sorry, I have been extremely busy with exams and assignments at school, and I barely get enough time to check my emails. But, exams are just about finished, and its nearly school holidays, so I had time to do this chapter. Oh, and it was my birthday the other day (12th April); I am now 17, yay! Sorry for the delay, hope you like it! Enjoy ^__^!  
  
"Vegeta. Where are you taking me? And why are you doing this; kidnapping me and then running off from your friends", Bulma asked Vegeta in a croaky voice; it was croaky and sore after her previous fits of screaming. Vegeta just smirked at her, skidding to a stop in the middle of the road.   
"I'm taking you flying", Vegeta sneered, grabbing Bulma tightly around the waist and pulling her close. Bulmas eyes widened, as she felt his strong body against hers; what the heck was he trying to prove? "Don't hold me like this", she hissed, trying to wriggle free of his strong grip. Vegeta just ignored her though; he started running again, and then he jumped; and well, he didn't come back down. The pair continued rising, and Bulma realised he was telling the truth when he said he was taking her flying.  
"PUT ME DOWN NOW", Bulma yelled, her voice quivering with fear.   
"Don't tell me what to do woman. If I listened to that last little comment, you'd be road kill about now", Vegeta chuckled evilly, smirking down at the blue-eyed vixen.   
"Screw you Vegeta", Bulma grumbled, trying her best to glare at the obnoxious Saiyan. But, she was just to exhausted from her previous struggles, so it did not look intimidating in the least. Vegetas chuckling grew into a cruel laugh, as he stared down at Bulma.   
"Well woman, I don't want you angry at me, now. I guess I can put you down", he taunted, sarcasm in his cold voice.  
"Ve... geta", she stuttered, gripping onto his arm tightly. Vegeta just laughed at her, before letting go of her, leaving her to fall towards the ground. Bulma screamed hysterically as she plummeted towards the deserted road. "VEGETA", she screamed, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Vegeta flew down towards her, catching her right before she hit the ground.  
"Don't piss me off, woman", he whispered cruelly, his face only centimetres from hers. Bulma just shut her eyes; right now, she didn't think it possible that she could hate him anymore. The pair continued off through the air, Bulma eventually falling forward in sleep onto Vegetas chest. Vegeta gazed down at her for a moment; she looked very beautiful, her blue hair falling across her face, and her forehead free of its usual frown marks. But, he didn't have the time to be checking the little woman out; they where now almost at the Saiyan Viper gangs hideout. Vegeta landed softly onto the ground, pulling Bulma up higher into his arms, so he was cradling her as though she was a child. Her arms instinctively clutched around his neck, as she continued to snooze. Vegeta smirked at the woman's behaviour; it was obvious, although she hated him, she felt safe in his arms. He hurried off down a side street, and he then turned down into an alleyway, which was where the Saiyan gangs headquarters where located. But, when he arrived there, he was shocked by what he saw. The entire bases entrance had been blown away. "FUCK! They've found us", Vegeta yelled, running into the ruined entrance.  
  
Chi Chi and Krillin had been forced into the back seat of the Saiyans car; Goku sitting between them, while 18 had taken the wheel, Radditz begrudgingly sitting in the front next to her. "Fucking Vegeta", 18 hissed, as the car screeched from the Motels car park and down the dark and un-inviting road.  
"Hey, back off 18. How do you know that Vegeta left without us? The girl could have escaped, and he's just out looking for her", Goku defended Vegeta, shaking his head at the outraged woman.  
"Your so fucking naive Goku. He has left without us. He will get all the credit for this damn mission, and we will get squat! That pampered, spoilt little shit will get everything; he will get a higher rank, more money, better work; and what about us? Stuck with the deadbeat, dirty jobs that no one wants. Its bullshit", 18 sounded not only very angry, but deeply hurt; it sounded as though she had worked very hard to get where she was. Goku just sat silently, taking in what she had said; Vegeta had left them, after all the hard work and effort they had put into this mission. So, there's a mission huh? And we are involved. I wonder whatever they could want us for, Chi Chi pondered, staring at 18, who was practically steaming from the ears, in the front seat. The car continued to speed up, faster and faster, until it could not get any quicker. "Bulma", Chi Chi whispered, staring down at her hands, which where folded in her lap.   
"Don't worry Chi. Vegeta wont hurt her", Goku whispered into Chi Chis ear, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. Chi Chi stared up at Goku, and was surprised to see his eyes where full of remorse and concern. Though she wanted to recoil from this lying mans touch, she also wanted him to never let go; his strong arm felt as though it was supporting her whole body right now, and it was a big comfort. "Thanks", Chi Chi whispered, her eyes starting to well up with tears. This whole ordeal had been so much for her to handle, and just now, she felt as though it was all weighing down on her. Her best friend was gone, she was away from home... and... she was starting to become friends with a man who had kidnapped herself and her friends, and lied about himself completely when she was just becoming ready to trust him. The man she was trying to manipulate; trying to seduce over to her side; the man.. that she was lying too. I'm just as bad as he is, she thought, resting her head on Gokus shoulder, and shutting her eyes.  
  
Bulmas eyes jolted open, as she heard Vegetas loud, cursing voice pulsing through her eardrums. "What's going on", she grumbled, squinting, as her eyes adjusted under the early morning sun. They had been travelling all night, and she had slept through most of it; too exhausted to stay awake a moment longer. Once her eyes had adjusted, Bulma noticed she was being carried into an old, broken down and abandoned looking building. The whole front of this particular building had been blown to pieces. Vegeta soon placed her down, now that she was awake and could stand herself. "You have to stay here woman. Something has happened here. You're safer waiting for me; there are a lot of people after you right now, so you better do as I ask. Unless, of course, you want to die", threatened Vegeta, a stoic look on his usually mocking, cruel face.  
"Vegeta.. Is everything okay", asked Bulma, confusion threaded through her voice.  
"Just wait here. I'll come back for you. Stay hidden, and don't talk to anyone. Woman, I'm asking you to do this, not for myself, but for you. You will die if you get to far from me", Vegeta told her, before turning away from her, and heading into the building. Bulma stood dumbstruck in the same spot, staring at his re-treating figure. WHAT the hell was that all about, she wondered, her brow furrowed in confusion. This was just getting weirder by the minute; Kidnapped once, then kidnapped again, from the kidnappers BY their partner, and having the kidnapper; that unfeeling, selfish Vegeta, actually tell her too look after herself. Though, his face was free of any feeling, his voice spoke volumes to Bulma. Something was up; it was very out of character for Vegeta to care for anyone but himself. As much as Bulma wanted to run away right now; run, and call the police, and go home, and see Yamcha and her Dad, something pulled her to stay. She wanted; no, she HAD to find out what was going on. She had always been the adventurous type, so she knew, that if she left now, she would forever wonder what was going on. Bulma cautiously stepped over the debris, which was scattered around the building, making her way inside. It seemed like any old and abandoned building; dark hallway, old bottles, musty aroma. But, there was a sense of tension; Vegeta had felt it, and now, Bulma could feel it as well. Bulma quietly crept through the dark hallway, heading forward, until she reached a door, which stood ajar. Bulma silently pushed the door open, careful not to make a sound. But, when Bulma opened the door, she could not hold back her gasp. There, pilled up, where bodies; not just one or two bodies; at least 100. Blood was coating the walls and floors, and the stench of death was to overcoming. Bulma felt as though she was going to be sick, when she noticed one figure which was still standing; alone; in the corner. "I told you to stay outside", Vegetas voice pierced the silence, causing Bulma to jump. His voice was blank and empty; as though he did not care in the slightest.   
"What... how did.... where is this place", Bulma stammered, swallowing back the bile which was rising in her throat.   
"This is the Saiyan Viper Headquarters. Well, what's left of it", Vegeta replied, his voice remaining stoic, as though he didn't care. But, somehow, Bulma could sense, that this whole situation had taken its toll on him. Even if he was a cold-hearted bastard who killed without remorse, everything he had worked for in his life had just been destroyed. Bulma knew how important this gang was to these Saiyans; and she had only been with them for a few days. The way they spoke about it, as though it was what they lived for; what they worked to succeed in. "I'm sorry Vegeta", Bulma mumbled, looking at him, eyes full of sympathy.   
"I don't need your sympathy woman. I'm still alive, so it doesn't matter to me", Vegeta told her, as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed to his chest. Bulmas jaw dropped in shock; was this guy for REAL?   
"You... cold bastard", Bulma whispered, shaking her head at him. The next thing Vegeta done caught Bulma completely off guard; he laughed. Not just a chuckle, but a full fledged, insane burst of laughter.  
"WOMAN! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THE HALF! Those Kolds may have thought they had won, but I am always one step ahead of them", Vegeta yelled through his laugh, smirking his same old mocking smirk.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You've flipped Vegeta! What the hell are you talking about", Bulma snapped, backing away from where Vegeta stood.  
"Well woman, the Kolds where here looking for something; something that wasn't here! I bet that pissed that green freak Zarbon off", Vegeta told her, a huge smirk on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs Briefs' sobbed uncontrollably into her husband's chest, her usual happy go lucky personality forgotten at the present time. "My baby", she squealed, pounding her delicate fists into her husbands stomach.  
"There, there honey. They won't hurt Bulma; they can't hurt Bulma", Dr Briefs re-assured his wife, stroking her blond, curly locks of hair.   
"How do you know", she bellowed, her sobs growing more violent by the second.   
"This is how I know", he mumbled, standing up, and leading his wife too his laboratory. He came to a large computer screen, and he pressed several buttons, resulting in the screen flashing on, and a video beginning to play. On the screen, was a huge, bald headed man. "We have your daughter Briefs. Now, unless you want to be childless, I'd pay good attention. Some of our members are coming by your complex; you have to give them what they ask for. Then, you have to work on your weaponry. We need something strong enough to take out the Kolds. This is the Saiyan Viper headquarters, signing off. Do as we say Briefs, or the girl gets it", the voice drawled, a cruel glint in the mans coal-black eyes. This resulted in even more sobs from Mrs Briefs, which where moments later interrupted by the doorbell. Dr Briefs lead his grief stricken wife to the couch, before opening the door. There, standing outside, was Yamcha and Marron, Bulmas friends. Before Dr Briefs could say a word, Yamcha began to talk. "Dr, I want to help find Bulma! I'll do anything to help! Do you have any idea where she could be", Yamcha asked, his voice full of concern and guilt. Dr Briefs contemplated this momentarily, before nodding, and inviting the pair in.  
"I want to help too, Doc", Marron twittered, a huge, flirty grin gracing her porcelain features. Dr Briefs ignored this, before leading the pair down to his lab.   
"Watch this, Yamcha, Marron", he told them, switching on the video. The pair watched it; well, Yamcha did anyway, Marron, just stood there, gazing out the window.   
"Find that man. He might have some information on my dear Bulmas whereabouts. But, whatever you do, DO NOT get the law enforcement involved! They will kill Bulma on the spot, if they think the Police are involved. You will both need to be discreet about this", Dr Briefs told them, a serious look on his usually happy face.   
"We are SO on the job Doc! We will totally save Bulma", Marron said, flicking her hair behind her ears. Marron then skipped from the room, and went to see Mrs Briefs; in turn, Marron began to sob with Mrs Briefs, the 2 girls hugging each other and whimpering on the couch.  
"Yamcha. Are you sure its a good idea? Taking her", Dr Briefs queried the younger man, a dubious tone to his voice and expression.  
"She insisted. She said she can't bare another second away from Krillin", Yamcha mumbled, scratching his head and blushing.   
"Well, it's your choice. Be careful son", Dr Briefs spoke, in a voice of pride; as well as concern.  
"I won't let you down", Yamcha replied, laying a hand on the shoulder of his girlfriends worried father. 


	14. Crash! Hunger! Dragonball!

Authors note: I'm so horrible and evil and bad.. I know you guys are probably sick of all my apologising, but I really am sorry about my lack of updates. Its so hard to motivate myself sometimes. Anyway, this is a nice soft chapter, I quite like it ^_^. This stories genre says Action, it says adventure and it says romance. We have seen the action, we have seem the adventure; But ALAS, we are yet to see the romance. Well, romance is coming ^__^! You can just tell in this chapter. Heh heh, its nothing great, but I'll shut up now. Enjoy!  
  
Goku smiled, as he gazed adoringly down at the now sleeping Chi Chi, whose head was resting on his shoulder. She looked so at peace; so beautiful; and Goku had to restrain himself from hugging her. He wrapped one strong arm over her shoulders, and he rested his head gently on the top of hers. Her soft black hair caressed his cheek, causing him to want her even more. "Goku, what the hell do you think your doing? Get off that bitch; she's our hostage, not a damn guest," 18 hissed from the front seat, glaring back at Goku. Goku just smiled at 18 teasingly, shaking his head, and replying, "I happen to like her, so if you wouldn't mind, keep your eyes on the road."  
18 gasped, as she realised the car was now travelling on the wrong side, heading towards another car. She hurriedly veered the machine back on track, cursing under her breath.  
"Fool," she cussed, as Goku grinned at her, still holding Chi Chi protectively. Krillin could be heard snickering in the corner at this "notorious, blood thirsty" gang's behaviour; it was rather laughable.   
"What's so funny, chrome dome," 18 barked at him grudgingly, as she continued to push down on the accelerator.  
"Uhhh, its just ahh... Nothing," Krillin stuttered, trying his best to sound innocent.   
"Well, spit it out. I know you had a reason to be laughing," she snapped, forcing the car to go even faster.  
"HEY! Watch the ro...," Goku started, but was cut off, as the car veered off the road, and towards a tree.  
"SHIT," 18 screamed, as she slammed on the breaks. The car jolted, starting to slow, but she wasn't quick enough to stop the impact. Chi Chis eyes snapped open, as she felt the car slow, but she was soon covered by Gokus hard chest, as he protectively held her for when the car collided with its mark. The car crashed into the tree, causing a sickening crunch; the passengers felt the full extent of the impact. Luckily for Goku, 18 and Krillin, this wasn't anything they couldn't handle; with superhuman strengths and what not; but for Chi Chi.. The shaken up Saiyans and Krillin jumped from the car, Goku still covering Chi Chi. He gently placed her down, and was about to check her for injuries, but he was soon interrupted. "YOU CRAZY WOMAN! YOU NEARLY GOT US ALL KILLED," came Chi Chis outraged voice, as she wobbly pulled herself to her feet.  
"Chill out, your not dead," 18 replied, slightly taken aback by the brunettes outburst.  
"Its lucky Goku was shielding you, otherwise you might not have been so lucky," Krillin mumbled to Chi Chi, wincing as he watched Chi Chi death glare 18. Chi Chi looked at Krillin and blinked; he was right; Goku had saved her from a possibly terrible fate. "Thanks Goku, " Chi Chi said graciously, patting him on the back.  
"Anytime," Goku replied, rather disappointed she had only given him a pat on the back; rather then a hug... OR even better a kiss.   
  
Vegeta chuckled as he imagined the anger that would now be gracing Zarbons green face; he must have been furious to discover that the last dragonball he needed was not at the Saiyan Viper Headquarters. Vegeta had insisted upon taking the 2 star dragonball with him when he had first taken this mission; he knew that the Kold's would find the Saiyan headquarters eventually, and he knew that by this time, the Kold's would most definitely have the other 5 dragonball's in their possession. "Vegeta. What the heck are you laughing about? This is awful! And why would Zarbon be angry? What did he want," Bulmas annoyed voice interrupted Vegeta, as she threw a barrage of questions in his face.   
"Arggh WOMAN! Shut up," Vegeta hissed, angered that she had the audacity to interrupt him.   
"I will NOT shut up! Just tell me what Zarbon wants," Bulma retorted, placing her hands on her hips. Vegeta was angry that she had the gal to talk back to him; yet he was also amused by her spitfire attitude. He smirked at her, grabbing her arm, and pulling her close.   
"Alright woman. Zarbon needs the 2 star dragonball. He was under the impression that the dragonball was here. I guessed he would find this base eventually, so I took the dragonball. That's the last time I'm saying it, as well woman, so I hope you where paying attention," Vegeta told her in a bemused tone, smirking as he viewed her confused expression. Probably wondering what a Dragonball is, foolish woman, Vegeta thought as he stared at Bulmas perplexed expression.  
"You know about the Dragonballs? How," Bulma finally spoke to Vegeta, in a disbelieving voice.  
"Of course I know! But how do you know about them woman," Vegeta asked, eyes wide, as he stared at Bulma; the woman who was full of surprises.  
"Oh you idiot. I've known about them since I was a little girl," Bulma snapped, as Vegeta gripped her arm harder.  
"Liar," Vegeta hissed, smirking as he watched her death glare fall on him.  
"Am not! I created the dragon raider, which can TRACK them down! How could I do that, without knowing about them," Bulma stated, grinning as she felt she had won.  
"Really woman. That would help me a lot for when I have to go get the other dragonballs," Vegeta told her smugly, a cruel smirk lighting up his face.  
"Bastard. You tricked me," Bulma screeched, trying to wriggle free of his grip.   
"Now woman, I might have to tie you up for a while and lock you in a cage, when I'm going to get this little raider," Vegeta told her, smirking as he watched her face fall.   
"There's no need for that. I've got it with me," Bulma whispered, pulling something from her skirts back pocket.  
"What? Why is it here woman," Vegeta asked sceptically; she had been at a nightclub when he kidnapped her; why would she have brought it with her.  
"I can't tell you," she replied quietly, clutching the radar in her fist.  
  
Krillin grumbled as he trudged along next to Chi Chi and Goku. 18 had insisted that they travel on foot to the nearest town to get a new car; she was now up ahead, arguing with Radditz. "Argh," Krillin groaned, as his stomach grumbled loudly; he didn't know how long it had been since he had last eaten. "Eiggghtteeenn. I'm hungry," Goku must have been thinking the same thing, as he complained to 18.  
"Eat dirt," 18 yelled grumpily to Goku, sending him an angry glare.   
"Come off it 18. We are all hungry," Radditz told 18, wincing as her glare was now turned on him.  
"Fine. We can eat and get supplies at the next town," she stated blankly, Radditz breathing in a sigh of relief, as 18 hadn't bitten his head off. Krillin snickered as he watched 18 and Radditz; 18 controlled Radditz as though he was a child; he was often too scared to even state an opinion that differed from hers. Radditz, the huge, muscle bound monster was frightened of his petite, pretty girlfriend; petite, pretty and INSANE. Krillins thoughts trailed off, as the journey dragged on and on. He felt like his legs where going to fall off, as the blaring midday heat stung into his pale skin. The travelling continued late into the afternoon, until they finally reached a small town with a few shops, houses and another motel. "Finally," Krillin mumbled, stretching his arms out and yawning.   
"Alright. Radditz, you can go and book us into the motel. Fucking Vegeta will have to wait," 18 ordered, shoving Radditz off into the motels direction.  
"Hey, I thought you where set on catching up to Vegeta tonight. Your exhausted like the rest of us, aren't you. Maybe your not invincible, like I thought," Krillin teased her, not being able to help himself. 18's eyes bulged as she stared at the little man in front of her; did he REALLY just insult her?   
"Whatever you say baldy. I know I can flatten you, so that's all I need. And I certainly don't need to be invincible for that," 18 replied, smirking at Krillins scared expression. Krillin backed away, to where Goku was staring into a nearby restaurants window, drool literally pouring from his mouth as he gazed at the array of food. "Goku," Chi Chi hissed from his side, trying to pull him away.   
"He's got the right idea Chi. I'm starved," Krillin told her, as he walked over, now joining Goku to drool over the restaurants food.   
"Your all pigs," came 18s drawling voice from behind them, as she walked over to Krillin, joining them to stare at the food. Her eyes seemed to widen as she stared at all the different foods; pasta, chicken, soup, roast.   
"Well, there is no harm in getting something now. You pigs look like you'll drop dead if you don't eat," 18 stated matter-of-factly, as she started walking towards the restaurants door.  
"Your the boss," Goku exclaimed happily, as he bound into the restaurant after 18, Krillin and Chi Chi not far behind.  
"What about Radditz," Krillin asked, as they sat at a table for 4.   
"He can drag a chair over. I'm not waiting for him; I don't want you pigs to starve now," 18 mumbled, as she stared at all the delicious food.  
"Whatever you say," Krillin said happily, looking through his menu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we going Yamcha," Marron whined, as Yamcha pushed his foot down on the accelerator of his hover car. Yamcha didn't answer her though; he wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was Bulma, and if she was safe. "Its all my fault Marron," Yamcha groaned, pounding the steering wheel with his spare fist.   
"Calm down! Hold the steering wheel with both hands, silly. It certainly WILL be your fault if we crash," Marron squealed, grabbing at the wheel frantically.   
"Sorry, I've got it," Yamcha mumbled, now clutching the wheel more securely. He felt as though it was his fault that Bulma was gone; he was drunk and out cold when she was being dragged off. I should have listened to Krillin; he told me she was missing, Yamcha told himself, anger at his own carelessness and guilt weighing down on him. Yamcha blushed as he felt a hand land on his thigh; Marron was at it again, with her flirting tactics. "Marron," he grumbled, pushing her hand away.  
"Awwww Yamchaaaa. Where are we going," Marron whinged in a high-pitched voice, tears filling her eyes after being both ignored and rejected by Yamcha.   
"We are going to a small town near south city," Yamcha replied, no longer able to filter her annoying voice from his head.  
"But why Yamcha? Whats there," Marron asked, looping an arm over Yamchas shoulder. Yamcha frowned, pushing Marrons arm from his shoulder, and replying "because that's where the big, bald guy is."  
"What big bald guy! Yamcha, I just don't get you sometimes," Marron squawked in a high pitched voice like a parrot, as she shook her head.  
"ARGH! The bald guy who was on Bulmas ransom video! The one we where just WATCHING," Yamcha yelled, exasperated by her annoying behaviour. He instantly regretted doing this; Marron immediately burst into tears.   
"You are so totally MEANN," Marron squealed frantically, endless tears pouring down her beautiful face.  
"I'm sorry Marron," he said sincerely, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"No your not," Marron cried, sniffing back her tears.  
"I just miss Bulma," he whispered, a deep frown forming on his face. 


	15. Off to the snow

Authors note: Awww 18 doesn't hate Krillin; shes just a bit grumpy and messed up at the moment hehe. I know she seems really grumpy all the time, but shes just bossy. All she needs is someone to help her to loosen up a bit. Anyway, thanks for your wonderful reviews, I love 'em ^_^. Sorry if this chapter has a few mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read all of it. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Bulma sighed as she clutched the dragon radar protectively; how could I have been so careless, she wondered, kicking herself mentally for letting out the secret of her dragon radar to Vegeta. "Woman. I want to know why you brought it with you. What did you want to wish for," Vegeta nagged Bulma, his smug voice grating on Bulmas nerves.  
  
"That's NONE of your concern," Bulma replied in a huff, glaring at him. Vegeta smirked at her, pulling her closer, so as their faces where only a centimetre apart.   
  
"Whatever you say WOMAN," he said with a smirk, his hot breath tickling Bulmas skin. Oh man Vegeta; you better not try anything, Bulma thought to her self, struggling to free herself from his grip. Vegeta chuckled at Bulmas vain attempts to escape, and eventually decided to let her go. She frowned as she clutched her sore arm where Vegeta had been gripping it, sending an angry glare in his direction. "Now, show me your radar and how it works," Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Bulma reluctantly opened her palm and produced the radar. "See this little dot," Bulma asked Vegeta, pointing at the little screen which had a green grid, to a flashing dot. Vegeta nodded, motioning for Bulma to continue. "Well that's the dragon ball YOU have," Bulma told Vegeta, in turn receiving an impatient growl from him.  
  
"On with it woman. I want to know where the others are", he snapped, in turn causing Bulma to roll her eyes.  
  
"Impatient jerk," she groaned, before pressing a button on the dragon radar. Vegeta watched as the screen seemed to zoom out. Bulma pressed the same button again and again, until more dots could be seen.   
  
"There we go. See those dots there? That's where the other dragon balls are," Bulma stated with a proud grin, as she pointed at the new dots. Me and my great inventions, she thought with pride. Vegeta snatched the dragon radar from her hand, a smirk plastered on his face. "How do we get there," he asked, staring at the radar in realisation that he didn't know what the little dots and the grid on the radar meant.  
  
"Well Vegeta, its very far away," Bulma replied, a smug look passing over her face.   
  
"Blasted woman! Does it look like I care? I can fly," he sneered angrily, grabbing her arm once more.   
  
"Yes, I know Vegeta. But, even if you can fly, it will still take us a day or 2 to get there. Think of the head start Zarbon already has," Bulma stated, crossing her arms defiantly, smiling evilly at Vegeta.   
  
"HOW DO I GET THERE," he yelled, outraged that she had not answered his original question. Bulmas eyes widened, but she soon replaced her nervous look with a glare.   
  
"I'm not TELLING," she hissed, turning away from Vegeta and storming off.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Vegeta yelled, phasing up behind Bulma and grabbing her. Stupid Saiyan, Bulma thought with a groan, as Vegeta lifted her up into the air. "I'm hungry Vegeta. I haven't had a shower for days. How will I be able to give directions in such a state," Bulma queried him, hiding her smirk behind a straight face.   
  
"You had better learn," Vegeta started, but was cut off by the loud grumbling from his own stomach. Bulma had to bite her tongue, so as she wouldn't laugh, as she stated matter-of-factly "Of course I'll have to learn. Who needs food, anyway?"  
  
"Woman," he hissed, before flying off in the direction of a nearby town he knew about. He knew that he could not stay in the town of his headquarters, as police would soon be swarming in. If they wanted to eat and rest up, they would have to go to the last place the Police would look; Spice town; which was a small village, located in the woods.  
  
Eighteen gazed at her menu hungrily, finding it hard to be able to decide on just one dish. She wasn't usually one to eat a lot, but right now she was extremely hungry. After some time, a ditzy looking waitress skipped over to Eighteen, Goku, Krillin and Chi Chi's table, a pen and notepad clasped in her jewellery encrusted fingers. "Hello there, how may I help you," the waitress asked, batting her eyelashes at Goku.   
  
"Well... I want to have the all you can eat buffet," Goku replied, drool spilling from his hungry mouth.   
  
"Anything for you sweetie," the waitress said seductively with a giggle, as she placed a hand on Gokus shoulder. Eighteen couldn't help but smirk as she watched the little brunette Chi Chi glare at the waitress's behaviour.   
  
"And how may I help the rest of you," the waitress asked, her hand now massaging Gokus shoulder.   
  
"You can help us by getting your hands off him! How rude of you, trying to get fresh with a customer! I am going to tell the manager," Chi Chi fumed, standing from her seat, and rushing to the counter, demanding to see management. The waitress seemed to look A LOT less bouncy then she had previously, and she quickly removed her hand from Goku.   
  
"Miss! Please don't tell! They'll fire me this time! Please miss," the waitress squealed, grabbing Chi Chi's arm.   
  
"Don't. Touch. ME," Chi Chi muttered between her teeth, her eyebrows twitching in anger.  
  
"I'm sorry. You can all have free meals! My shout! All you can eat for you and your friends," the waitress screeched, tears now pouring out of her wide brown eyes.  
  
"Why, how nice of you," Chi Chi said with a smirk, returning to her friends.   
  
"We can all have the 'all you can eat buffet' for free, compliments of that waitress. What a nice young lady she was," Chi Chi stated, as Eighteen, Goku and Krillin stared at her with wide eyes. Whoa; she is good, thought Eighteen, as she followed Chi Chi, Goku and Krillin to get their food. Eighteen, Chi Chi and Krillin piled up a large plate each with food, and returned to the table, while Goku stacked up about 10 overflowing plates with food. Eighteen, as well as Krillin and Chi Chi stared at Goku with wide eyes, as he scoffed down his 10 plates of food, and returned for more; and more; and more. Eighteen smirked as she watched the ditsy waitress who had served them staring on in horror as Goku seemed to eat out the restaurant. "That's going to cost you a hefty price," Krillin snickered, as the waitress came over to add up their bill.   
  
"Yes, thanks for dinner 'Co Co', we will recommend this place to our friends," Eighteen said with a smirk, as she stared at the ditsy waitresses nametag which read 'Co Co'.  
  
"I do have to tell the management about how wonderful your service to us was," Chi Chi said with a grin, as the waitress stared on in fear. Chi Chi hurried over to the manager and praised 'Co Co' the flirty waitress for her kindness and hospitality, before following the others out of the restaurant.  
  
"What a night," Krillin said with a laugh, as the now full up Eighteen, Goku and Chi Chi sat next to him on a bench.   
  
"Your telling me baldy," said Eighteen in a stern, yet playful voice, as she stared at the sky. Moments later, Radditz could be seen emerging from a nearby motel.  
  
"It was so damn busy in there, sorry about the wait Eighteen. We can go eat now," Radditz said in a tired voice, as he sat down next to his girlfriend.   
  
"Oh we've already eaten, but don't worry, just tell the waitress about us, and I'm sure she'll be more then happy to cook you something," Eighteen said with a grin, as Radditz looked at her in confusion, a frown creasing his face.  
  
"You didn't wait for me," he asked, staring at Eighteen questioningly.  
  
"Well, I didn't want Chrome dome and this lug head to starve now, did I," Eighteen asked, referring to Krillin and Goku. Radditz grumbled something angrily under his breath about Eighteen, before handing Eighteen their room key, and walking into the restaurant.   
  
"Hey big guy, you shouldn't speak like that about a lady," Krillin yelled after him, causing Radditz to stop in his tracks. Radditz then walked back out of the restraunt and towards Krillin. Krillin swallowed nervously, but stood his ground. "I don't see any LADY around here; ANYWHERE," he hissed into Krillins face, sending a glare at Eighteen, before walking back into the restaurant. Eighteen stared at Krillin with wide eyes; did he really just defend her, after all she had done to him and his friends?  
  
"Thanks baldy," Eigtheen said with a smirk, bending down, and kissing the top of his shiny head. Krillin stared at her, a shocked look on his face, Goku and Chi Chi were also staring at Eighteen with similar looks of confusion  
  
"Well, don't just stand there you idiots, come on," Eighteen snapped, leading them inside.  
  
Judging from Bulmas dragon radar, Vegeta now knew for certain that the Kold Lizard gang had obtained 5 dragon balls, and he had also deciphered that the Kolds where headed to the east quadrant. Himself and Bulma were currently situated in the Northwest, so if they headed southeast they would be able to catch Zarbon and the Kolds. But Vegeta had hurriedly decided that it would be rash to head after them unprepared, so he took heed to Bulmas pleas and decided they would stop off to rest, eat and get some supplies; Zarbon could not make a wish with the dragon balls unless he obtained all 6, and Vegeta held one currently, so there was no real need to follow after and get himself into a battle he could still be preparing for. Vegeta decided they would travel to a small village in the forest of North city, Spice town. Vegeta had contemplated that maybe he should kill Bulma now, since his gang head quarters had been destroyed, and having her captive now held little relevance, but he decided he would keep her with him; not only to help him with the dragon radar, but so as he could still hold her hostage and get some ransom objects and money off her father, the influential and rich Dr Briefs, for his own needs. Vegeta was still in disbelief that his gang; his life; had just been wiped away; what was his purpose now? He no longer had a proud father to prove himself too, as far as he knew; so he was now questioning this whole mission and his own importance. Just like his father, Vegeta held a lot of pride, and having the mainstream section of his gang destroyed took a piece away from Vegeta. He didn't really care that all those gang members; his surrogate family; had been destroyed. It was merely that he had been helpless; he didn't have the power to defeat Zarbon or Freeza, and his gang members would have died knowing this; and their respect for Vegeta would have died away, with them. So Vegetas pride had taken a hard blow, which could only be mended if he avenged his gang's repertoire, as well as his own; and defeated the Kold Lizards once and for all. "No one can beat the Saiyan Vipers," Vegeta said aloud, as he flew closer and closer to Spice town.   
  
"Mmm hmm Vegeta, your invincible, aren't you," Bulma said with dry sarcasm, as she watched the trees and roads pass by below her. Vegeta just smirked at Bulmas snide comments, his smirk increasing as he saw Spice city in the distance.  
  
"Act like your with me woman, don't make a scene, or I'll have to kill you. You are now expendable, so don't try anything," Vegeta warned her, as they descended into the forest below. Bulmas eyes widened as she surveyed this little mountain/forest town; there was snow everywhere!   
  
"Man! It's not like this back home," Bulma stated, as she shivered in the cold weather. They had gone from a hot, sticky and dry environment to the complete opposite; Bulma didn't realise just how far all this flying must have taken them.   
  
"I am freezing Vegeta," Bulma grumbled, as she hugged her chest. She was still wearing what she had been when Vegeta and gang had first abducted her; a mini skirt and a shirt that showed off some of her stomach.  
  
"It's your own fault for dressing in such a manner. Not that I mind it woman," Vegeta sneered at her smugly, his smirk as wide as she had ever seen it.   
  
"Stupid pervert," she mumbled, as she followed him into Spice town. Vegeta snorted as he watched Bulma stare at the little town in awe; it must seem so insignificant to her, seeming as she had always lived in the huge city in a mansion.  
  
"Its really beautiful here," said Bulma softly, as she stared at the little cottages with icicle-lined windows, and snowmen lining the sides of the road. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this remark; this little town.. Beautiful; but he continued on, towards a small cottage at the edge of the village.  
  
"You seem to know this place really well Vegeta," Bulma exclaimed, as he lead her around.  
  
"Yes woman. That's because this is where I live. Well, where I lived, before I joined the Saiyan Viper gangs," Vegeta replied, in a stoic voice, his usual sarcasm absent from his voice.  
  
Marron gazed idly out of the car window as Yamcha continued to speed down the seemingly empty mountain road, further into the mountains. "Yamchaaaaa! This is so totally BORING! Are we NEARLY there," Marron moaned, not really knowing where 'there' was. She was completely oblivious to the potentially dangerous mission they were about to fore take in, unaware that they were about to meet up with a ruthless gang member. She didn't know where they were going, as to the fact her attention span matched that to a gold fishes, so she was calm, yet bored, at the long car trip they were taking. "We're getting there! Whinging isn't going to make us get there faster," Yamcha replied in a grumpy voice, as he continued down the straight road. Marron pouted at Yamcha; he was usually oh so fun to be with. But, right now, he seemed all tense and nervous.  
  
"Don't worry Yamcha, Bulma will be just fine," Marron re-assured him, as she turned on the cars stereo. Yamcha before had turned it off because he couldn't stomach listening to Marrons airy singing. Marron frowned as the radio came on; it was only a stupid news report; no music for her to sing to. Yamcha, on the other hand, seemed fairly interested by this report, and he quickly turned it up.  
  
"Authorities are unsure as to the cause of this explosion, but they are investigating into it further. Casualties of up to 100 were recorded at the scene, some of those killed elusive members of the Saiyan Viper gang. Police are under the impression that this may have been The Saiyan head quarters, and an enemy gang or person could have been behind this explosion, though it is still unclear," a newsreader read out in a stern voice, causing Yamcha to flinch.  
  
"What is it Yamcha? Isn't it a good thing their base was destroyed? I know its horrible about all those who died, but now we can be sure that there is at least one less terrible gang left in this world," Marron told him in an unusually intelligent manner, placing a hand on Yamchas shoulder. Yamcha didn't say anything to Marron though; he didn't seem to take in a single word she had said.  
  
"Yamcha, are you okay," Marron asked, shaking his shoulder nervously. Yamcha slammed on the breaks of the car, and he turned around, so as he was facing her.  
  
"Shut up Marron. I don't want to hear another word," he said in a deadly quiet voice. Marron swallowed as a lump formed in her throat, turning away from Yamchas piercing glare. What did I ever do wrong? What's his problem, Marron wondered, as Yamcha re-started the car, and drove on. She had never seen him like that before; sure, she had seen him angry plenty of times. But, right then and there, he seemed different. He seemed almost hysteric; almost insane; there was something nerve wracking about his gaze; something scary about it. It made Marron feel like he was threatening her; made her feel as though he might hurt her; kill her. What is he keeping from me? What's his secret? I realise he is worried about Bulma, but he didn't seem worried just then. He seemed... He seemed like a... Marrons thoughts were cut off, as they pulled up to a small village. Yamcha silently opened the car, Marron following suite, and he started to lead her through the village. Marron surveyed the little village in a rather vain way; there isn't a clothes shop in sight, Marron thought in disgust, as Yamcha led her along. Marron shivered as she walked along; they had been travelling for a long time, and they had come to a colder area. Yamcha motioned for Marron to hurry up, until they finally reached a small little cottage; 'tacky little shack' in Marrons eyes. Yamcha opened the door, and he motioned with his hand for Marron to enter. Marron gasped at what she saw when she entered the cottage. And she wasn't gasping at the tacky wallpaper; she was gasping because Bulma was in there! 


	16. Emotional reunions

Authors Note: Yessss Marron and Yamcha have found Bulma at last! Now, Yamcha seemed to be acting a little weird in the last chapter, whats going on? And I wonder how he knew about where Nappa was? And Eighteen; well, she gave Krillin a kiss on the head, whats going on there? Chi Chi and Goku seem to be bonding; or is Chi Chi still just playing with him? All will be revealed eventually heh heh.. Just felt like giving a little recap ^__^. Now, I know I haven't updated for over a month, but I'm really sorry, I have been so busy at school- I've had so many exams lately, and assignments, which I had to do, and study for, which are thankfully done now, so I can come online again. I know I shouldn't make excuses but its the truth- schools a bitch lol. Anyway, I have got so many ideas for the next chapters, I have them all saved, how I can refer back. But, I can tell you know, wooo boy, its going to get really exciting! I have 2 whole weeks on holidays, so I'm going to try and get as much done as I can. Anyway, Wind, Desi Angel and Lilmissmymelody, I want to give you all a special thanks for sticking with my story, even though I don't always have the time to update heaps. You girls rock! And thanks to everyone else who reads my story- I feel so appreciated hehe ^_^. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its a real emotion charged chapter. Enjoy =D!  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she walked into the motel room they would be staying in; it was actually quite nice. It had some nice paintings, pretty colourful curtains and it did NOT have a CLOSET; it had a chest of draws in each room, instead! Eighteen wanted a shower, so she put Goku in charge of watching Krillin and Chi Chi; she threatened Goku that she might do something rash if they got away. Goku gave her a nervous smile and agreed, and watched as Eighteen retreated into the bathroom. He then turned his attention to Chi Chi and Krillin, who were chatting to themselves by a window. "Hey guys," he said, as he walked towards them. Chi Chi and Krillin both stared at him with un-certainty, but Krillin broke the silence. "Hey man, did you like dinner," Krillin asked him in a half casual and half serious voice.   
  
"Did I ever! It was great! I hadn't eaten for so long, I didn't know what to do. I almost took Eighteen up on her offer to eat dirt, but decided not to. I haven't eaten a meal that good for a long time. Not since back at home with my Gramps," Gokus voice trailed off, as he turned and faced out the window.  
  
"You used to live with your Grandfather," Chi Chi asked him, curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. That was a long time ago now though," Goku replied quietly, as he watched the lights in nearby buildings shine onto the road.   
  
"Why did you move away from him? Because of the gang," Chi Chi pretty much answered her own question, as she spoke to Goku in a serious yet soft voice. Goku just nodded slowly, his gaze now moving to the floor. Chi Chi couldn't help but feel bad for him; it seemed like he really missed his Grandpa.   
  
"I don't get it man. Why did you leave a happy home to come and join a gang," Krillin asked Goku in confusion.  
  
"Because the Kold Lizard gang destroyed my home when I was a kid to get the dragonball my Grandpa had. My Grandpa tried to stop them; he fought them and wouldn't let me help him. He forced me to escape. Then they killed him," Gokus voice seemed very strained, a pained expression was now spread across his usually happy face. Chi Chi felt her heart jolt with sadness as she listened to his story; she had lost her own mother to a gang. But not the Kold Lizard gang…  
  
"Goku," Chi Chi said softly, placing a hand on his arm. Goku stared down at her, his eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"I want to avenge him. I want to get Freeza back for killing him. That's why I joined the gang. I knew that if I did, I'd get the chance to face Freeza. I don't like to kill innocent people, so I don't if I can help it. That's why I've always stayed in the lower class ranking in the Saiyan Vipers. The only people I will fight willingly with are the Kolds," Gokus voice seemed to harden as he told Chi Chi and Krillin this; he had just opened up to them, and it hurt him to relive it them; it also brought up some of his fierce hatred to Freeza. Chi Chi felt tears pricking in her eyes, as Gokus words resounded through her head.  
  
"I lost my mother to the Saiyan Viper gang," Chi Chi said quietly, as she looked up into Gokus eyes. She saw a look of guilt swell up in Gokus eyes, and the tears in her eyes started to flow out freely.  
  
"I don't blame you anymore Goku. Not at all," she said sincerely, wrapping her arms around Goku and pulling him into a warm embrace. Guilt swept over her as she remembered telling Bulma how she blamed all the Saiyans for the death of her mother. Now that she had heard Gokus story, it changed a lot of things. She sobbed into Gokus chest, releasing all the emotions she had kept pent up for so long. And Goku comforted her, stroking her hair as she clung to him tightly. Krillin watched on in shock, looking at Goku in a whole new light. For some reason, Krillin and Chi Chi both new they could trust him and his story. They now knew that he was not a bad person, but a man struck with a feeling of emptiness and pain. Chi Chi pulled away from Goku eventually, staring up at him with tear filled eyes. "Thanks for understanding," he said softly, ashamed he had ever hurt Chi Chi. Chi Chi knew how he felt, and she knew that he wanted to make it up to her.   
  
"And thankyou for just being yourself," Chi Chi replied, stepping up on to her tiptoes and kissing him. Gokus was taken aback by this, but soon wrapped his arms around Chi Chis tiny frame and drew her closer, stroking her back as they kissed. Chi Chi had finally found someone she was content with; someone, who, despite it all, she could finally trust.   
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta with confusion; he used to live in this peaceful, beautiful little town? It seemed really weird to her; she had always though he'd have lived in the Saiyan Viper headquarters his whole life, seeming as he was such a cold, egotistical man. "Man Vegeta, you lived here!? Where," Bulma asked Vegeta in interest, as she looked around her in wonder.   
  
"There," he stated, pointing to the little cottage they where walking towards. Bulma took the time to inspect the little cottage more thoroughly and noticed that it seemed to be abandoned.  
  
"No one lives there now," Bulma asked him, as she stared at the house.   
  
"I don't know woman, I haven't lived there for a long time," Vegeta stated bluntly, as they stopped in front of the cottage. Vegeta walked up to the houses door and he opened it; it was unlocked; he then led her inside. Bulma gasped as she walked inside; it was such a nice little home. It had a rocking chair in front of a fireplace, an oak table and a china vase filled with flowers (well, they were dead flowers now). "Its really pretty Vegeta," Bulma exclaimed, as she traced her finger over the top of the dusty oak table.   
  
"Quiet woman," Vegeta snapped angrily, as he sat down in one of the chairs around the table, a frown imprinted on his face. Bulma glared at him angrily, and sat down in the seat opposite him.   
  
"What is your problem," she asked angrily, annoyed at his harsh manner.   
  
"I don't feel like listening to your annoying voice right now woman. I have things to think about, so just shut up and sit still," Vegeta replied moodily, casting an angry look in Bulmas direction.   
  
"Bastard," Bulma mumbled under her breath, standing from her seat, and deciding to look around. Vegeta, meanwhile, sat in his chair, in deep concentration, obviously pondering something important.  
  
"Seems like he does have some brains in that thick head of his after all," Bulma said to herself, snickering at Vegetas deep thoughtful behaviour. Bulma sat herself down infront of the fireplace and watched as the fire flickered lazily infront of her. So pretty; yet so deadly, she thought, as she gazed at the orange flames. "Hang on a second! Who lit this fire," she said aloud, suddenly realizing that neither herself or Vegeta had done so.   
  
"That would have been me," came a deep voice from behind her. Bulma spun around quickly and gasped to see a huge, balding man was standing in one of the cottages room's doorframes, a large grin plastered on his smug face.   
  
"Nappa you fool, why didn't you come out when you heard us come in," Vegeta asked the huge man, his face still contorted in an angry scowl.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta," the man, Nappa replied, a fearful expression now on his face. Vegeta just growled angrily, before motioning for Nappa to sit beside him. Vegeta then pulled Bulmas dragon radar from his pocket, and clicked it on.  
  
"Judging from this, seems you haven't fulfilled your mission, fool. Freeza has all the other dragonballs, save the one I have. You failed to collect even one," Vegeta sneered, thrusting the dragon radar under Nappas nose. Nappa stared at the radar blankly, before barraging Vegeta with apologies.  
  
"Shut up, idiot. I don't want to hear it. Our whole headquarters has been destroyed by that freak, Freeza, and ourselves, Kakarott, Radditz, and his whore, Eighteen, are the only Saiyan Vipers left," Vegeta told Nappa angrily. Nappa stared at Vegeta wide eyed, shaking his head in disbelief.   
  
"How can that be? How did they find headquarters? What about the dragonballs," Nappa asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? Just because my foolish father is dead, does not mean we still don't have to get the dragonballs. I'm in charge now, and I will wish for immortality, how I can beat Freeza. The woman knows all about the dragonballs, so she can help us there. That's why I've decided to keep her around. Keeping her as a hostage is otherwise useless; my useless fathers idea of using her as a bribe is not my style. I will fight Freeza myself, without some pathetic little scientists laser guns," Vegeta told Nappa, his voice now calmed. Bulma stared from Saiyan to Saiyan, her chest tightening with fear. If Vegeta becomes immortal... I don't even want to think about what could happen, Bulma thought, placing a shaky hand to her head. This is not good... I really wish Chi Chi was here... Or Yamcha. Her thoughts drifted away, Yamchas face clearly imprinted in her mind. "I really miss you Yamcha," Bulma whispered to herself, hugging her knees protectively to her chest.   
  
Bulma was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the front door open creakily. She swung around, and gasped; Marron was standing there, staring back at her, a shocked expression creasing her perfect features. "Marron," Bulma shrieked, tears filling her eyes, as the two girls ran towards each other and embraced, collapsing to the floor in sobs.  
  
"Bulma, are you okay? We've been so worried about you," Marron whimpered, as she hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Don't worry about me. How did you find this place," Bulma asked, sniffing her tears back and staring at her friend. Bulma and Marron had never been what people would call 'good friends', but right now, Bulma felt as though she had never been happier to see anyone in her whole life. During all her excitement, she forgot about Vegeta and Nappa, and didn't think too look back and see why they would have let Marron in.   
  
"I didn't find you. There's someone here who you'll probably be happy to see. He found you," Marron replied, a smile now lighting up her teary face. Bulma looked up from her friend, and gasped, as she saw Yamcha standing in the doorway, staring at the two girls. She didn't seem to notice that Yamchas expression was not one of joy; it was a grim expression. Bulma looked at Marron, and Marron nodded reassuringly, before Bulma got up and threw her arms around Yamchas neck.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Bulma cried, in a half sobbing, half overjoyed voice. Yamcha just stood there, his arms by his side, as his girlfriend hugged him, as though for dear life.   
  
"Isn't this beautiful. I hate to break it up," Vegeta said loudly, and though Bulma wasn't looking at him, she knew he would have a huge smirk gracing his arrogant mug. Nappas loud, booming laugh followed after Vegetas speech, which made Bulma cringe inwardly. She looked up, and now noticed just how serious Yamchas expression was. Oh man. Don't tell me he came along unprepared! He should have gotten some weapons off dad, Bulma thought in a panic, turning around and seeing Vegeta and Nappa, both wearing identical smirks, staring at her.  
  
"Yamcha. You came to rescue me, unprepared," Bulma asked, in an astonished voice.  
  
Vegeta burst into laughter at this comment, and said, "Weakling! Sounds like you have some explaining to do. Tell your girlfriend why your really here. Tell her whose fault it is she got kidnapped."  
  
Bulma, who felt as though someone had just wrenched her heart from her chest, gazed up at Yamcha with a shocked look on her face, and asked him, "What does he mean."  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma. I didn't mean for it to happen this way. He was going to kill me! I didn't know he wanted you," Yamcha stuttered, staring at Bulma with a look of guilt and regret in his eyes. Bulma backed away, not wholly taking in the situation.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean," Bulma stammered, backing away from him, her eyes starting to well up again, but not with tears of joy this time.   
  
"I got into some shit with the Vipers. They were going to kill me. I said I'd do anything to redeem myself. So they told me to bring you and some friends out one night, letting them follow. I didn't know he was going to kidnap you Bulma. I really didn't! I was to scared, I didn't think," Yamcha told Bulma in a wavering voice.   
  
"Yamcha.... WHY! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU PUT ME IN DANGER! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME! I COULD'VE BROUGHT PROTECTION," Bulma screamed hysterically, tears dripping from her face. She ignored Nappas loud laughter, and Marrons sobbing from the floor, next to her; right now, all she wanted to do was keel over and die.   
  
"Whyy," Bulma repeated, thumping the guilt ridden Yamcha in the chest. Bulma eventually gave up her futile attempt to hurt him; he was too strong to feel it, though it still did bring her satisfaction for that brief time. The feeling of betrayal soon started to sink in, and Bulma crumpled to the floor, her eyes red from tears. She was angry, of course, but she was more broken hearted. She couldn't believe that the one she loved could be so careless when her life was involved.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma. I really didn't mean it," whispered Yamcha, though Bulma didn't seem to acknowledge him. The laughing Nappa walked over to Yamcha, and dragged him over to the table, forcing him down in an empty chair.   
  
"I'll do anything, to make sure Bulma gets home safely," Yamcha told them in a sincere, pleading voice. Bulma didn't even want to listen to his voice right now; it only seemed to make the hurt in her chest grow worse, so she drew her knees to her chest once more, tears trickling down her red cheeks, as Marron stroked her hair gently.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Footsteps echoed through a long, empty corridor. The echo seemed to go on forever, the sound bouncing off the dead quiet walls eerily. Eventually, the footsteps came to a halt, outside a large door. Nervous, fumbling fingers tapped in a code on a keypad that was next to the door, and the words 'access confirmed' echoed from a speaker. "You took your time, Zarbon," came a rasping, yet calm voice, as soon as the door opened. Zarbon stepped nervously into the room, jumping as the door slid closed behind him. "I... I'm.. Sorry, Lord Freeza," mumbled Zarbon nervously, as he walked towards his masters throne, which stood in front of a large window, facing outside, over a beautiful lake. The water in the lake was still; not a ripple on its surface, though the calmness and serenity of the lake didn't seem to calm Zarbons nerves in the least.  
  
"Where are the Dragonballs," Freeza asked briskly, swirling a glass of wine in his hand idly.   
  
"Well, Lord Freeza. We have all the Dragonballs... well, except..." Zarbons voice seemed to catch in his throat, the nerves becoming to much.  
  
"Go on, Zarbon, except for what," Freeza asked impatiently, taking a sip from his wine.  
  
"Except.. One of the dragonballs was missing. Vegeta must have it," Zarbon replied, eyeing Freeza nervously. Freeza sat, expressionless for a moment, before smashing his wine glass in his hand.   
  
"Why are you telling me this, fool? You should be out there, looking for it," Freeza yelled angrily, scowling at Zarbon with disbelief.  
  
"Ye... Yes, Lord Freeza, I'll go now," Zarbon said quickly, inching towards the door.  
  
"I've had enough of your failures Zarbon. Its about time you were replaced," Freeza sneered evilly, a terrible glint in his eye. Zarbon stared at Freeza with a terrified expression, but even before he could plea for his life, he had been shot in the heart with a strong energy blast, and his body crumpled to the floor, lying in a bloody heap. "Dodoria," Freezas voice echoed through the now silent room, to someone who was hiding away in the shadows.  
  
"Lo..Lord Freeza," Dodoria stuttered, fear laced through his voice.   
  
"Let that be a warning to you. If you fail me, you can be replaced, just like that fool, Zarbon. Dodoria nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"Go out, and find the last Dragonball. And don't make me do something... Something RASH," Freeza said coldly, his evil laugh echoing through the large room. Dodoria stared at Zarbons bloodied corpse, before quickly replying with a, "Yes, Lord Freeza."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, Dodoria," Freeza said, as he dropped the shards that remained of his wine glass too the floor.  
  
"Yes, Lord Freeza," Dodoria replied.  
  
"Do come and get someone to clean up this mess," Freeza said carelessly, pointing to the broken glass, then remembering about Zarbon, and pointing to his body.  
  
"Of course," Dodoria replied, in a somewhat squeaky voice, before rushing out of Freezas room. 


	17. Hell's prediction: Onset to war

Authors note: Hey all ^_^. I really like this chapter, its pretty exciting. All the good stuff will happen soon; I've dragged this story out long enough. Anyway, thanks for your reviews, I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy =D!  
  
Eighteen dried herself and put on a bathrobe after her long shower, deciding to head off to bed and watch a bit of TV. She sauntered from the bathroom, a towel wrapped in her hair, smirking when she spotted Goku and Chi Chi sitting on a chair together, Chi Chi on Gokus lap, arms around one another as they gazed into each others eyes. Her smirk only deepened when she noticed Krillin standing uncomfortably by the window, unsure of what to do with himself. "Hey baldy, want to come watch some TV with me," Eighteen asked Krillin casually, as she pulled her bathrobe tighter around herself. Why am I doing this, Eighteen wondered, surprised at her own caring behaviour. Goku also seemed surprised; he had raised an eyebrow and was grinning at Eighteen, before snuggling closer to Chi Chi and kissing her softly on the forehead.   
  
"Sure," Krillin replied, relieved that he would be able to get out of the uncomfortable situation of watching Goku and Chi Chi pull kissy faces at one another. He didn't really take in the change of Eighteens personality; she was no longer acting like her usual, cold self. Eighteen led Krillin into her room, which was equipped with a TV; "Hey! How come you get a TV in your room," called Goku; and a queen sized bed. Eighteen pulled the towel from her hair and threw it in a heap in the corner of the room. She then shook her head a few times, thin wisps of blonde hair falling across her face. Krillin stared at the blonde beauty admiringly, placing a hand on his head, where she had kissed him. Eighteen, meanwhile, turned on the television and flung herself on the large bed, staring at the screen in a bored fashion. She soon turned her head and spotted the staring Krillin. "Well baldy, I know I'm much more interesting then this thing," she started, pointing at the TV, "But the reason you were invited in MY room in the first place was to watch the television; not me! As interesting as I am." Eighteen laughed as she watched Krillin turn a dark shade of red, before he seated himself on the floor next to the bed. Eighteen was having to much fun too stop embarrassing poor Krillin there though! "Hey baldy! I promise I wont bite you! Your more then welcome to sit up here, if you'd like," Eighteen said, as she patted the bed beside her. Eighteen didn't really know what had gotten into her; she supposed it was the fact that she was enjoying the company of someone who wasn't a big, Saiyan oaf. Eighteen giggled as she watched Krillin; whose face was now even REDDER, though she didn't think it would have been possible for it to grow darker; climb clumsily onto the bed beside her, his eyes fixed almost TOO intently on the ADD about toilet cleaner that was playing on the TV. "Your alright, baldy," she said cheerfully, punching him playfully on the arm. Krillin dared to turn away from the TV and saw that Eighteen was now staring at him; but instead of blushing, she just smiled. Krillins breath caught in his chest, as he watched Eighteens face inch closer and closer to his. OH MAN, she's going to KISS ME, Krillin thought nervously, as he watched her eyes close. I'm not going to let that happen! I'm going to get in first, he told himself, leaning forward and catching Eighteens mouth with his. Krillin had never kissed anyone the way he was kissing Eighteen. The passion in the kiss was so much; it felt as though they were madly in love; though, of course, they weren't. Krillin reached over to Eighteens bathrobe, and was about to take it off her, when he heard the bedroom door swing open. Eighteen pulled away from Krillin, smoothing her hair back carefully, staring at the figure in the doorway. Krillin turned from Eighteen, panting, and gasped when he saw who was at the door; it was Radditz!   
  
"Eighteen," Radditz said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"What is it, honey," she asked, in a fake sweet voice, gazing at Radditz innocently.  
  
"Why? How could you," Radditz asked, aghast that his girlfriend had been making out with a little bald man.  
  
"Oh Radditz, its been coming for a while. I guess we just weren't really meant to be. Baldy here is pretty cool, so maybe I might hang out with him a bit more," Eighteen said maliciously, standing up, and storming past Radditz. Radditz followed after her, calling her some terrible names.  
  
"Did she just use me, to make Radditz jealous? Was it just a game for her," Krillin said aloud to himself, as he stared at the doorway. Krillin didn't have much time to think about the previous events though; a TV announcement had just sprung onto the TV, and it sounded important. Krillin turned to the television and spotted a big, fat pink man standing on the screen.  
  
"Saiyan scum. Filthy, Saiyan scum. I know you're out there... And I know you have the last dragonball. Now, I need that dragonball, just like I know that you filthy Saiyans want my dragonballs. Want to fight for keeps? The war is about to begin. I'll raise my power level, so you can find me. Don't come alone, unless you want to die. I know you Saiyans love a good fight. Vegeta... I know that you wont turn a match down. I'll be waiting," the pink, spiky fat man said in a mocking voice, laughing into the screen. Krillin gasped, as he saw the back of the news studio had been blown up; he must have killed everyone there, just to try and find Vegeta! The pink man then flew out of the studio, his laughter echoing through the barren studio, eventually disappearing. Krillin ran from the room, yelling out for everyone to gather around. Radditz was standing behind Eighteen, pleading with her, whilst Goku and Chi Chi were kissing, once again. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I KNOW WHERE VEGETA IS GOING," Krillin yelled, immediately catching everyone's attention. Everyone stared at Krillin, open mouthed, as he retold everything the pink man had said.  
  
"Dodoria..." said Radditz, a grim look on his face.   
  
"He wants a war does he? We will give him a war," Eighteen muttered, in serious voice. Radditz, Goku, Eighteen, Krillin and Chi Chi stood in silence, until the signal was raised; a large energy signal erupting in the distance.  
  
"Its time to go," said Goku, leading the others from the motel.  
  
"Alright. Yamcha, you know that there are only a few of us left. So, as much as I hate to say it, we will need you to help in the fight against the Kolds. Of course, you have no choice; we can kill you if you decline. Now, we are going to break up into search parties to find the Kolds whereabouts, Vegeta needs the dragonballs, and they have them. Your little girlfriend will stay with Vegeta, and your girlfriends pretty little look-alike can come with me. Piss us off, and we can kill them first. Of course, we will kill you after. We need to find Kakarott and the others as well, so keep a look out," said Nappa to Yamcha, briefing him on their mission. Yamcha nodded emotionlessly, gulit stabbing into his chest as he listened to Bulmas weeping.  
  
"For the sake of us all, woman, be quiet," Vegeta snapped angrily, as he listened to her crying. Bulma, surprisingly, did as she was told, and sat quietly with Marron, who hugged her friend sympathetically, throwing glares at Yamcha and the 2 gloating Saiyans.   
  
"Alright. Now, break up into the groups and lets get go...." Nappa's speech was cut off when an enormous energy signal rose from where the Saiyan headquarters had once stood proud.  
  
"Dodoria," Vegeta yelled, immediately picking up on that all too familiar energy signal. Vegeta had fought Dodoria on many occasions, the battles always resulting in himself being half murdered.   
  
"Not this time," Vegeta muttered, standing from his seat, "Nappa, weakling, come with me."  
  
Nappa arose from his seat, as did Yamcha, and they followed Vegeta out the door. Marron and Bulma sat quietly, praying to the heavens that they would forget about them.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, ladies," said Nappa gruffly, grabbing Bulma and Marron by the wrists and dragging them off. Vegeta immediately rose up into the air, and started flying from the village, Yamcha following behind. Marron yelped like an injured puppy as Nappa followed suite and took off, but Bulma only breathed deeply; she had already been taken flying by Vegeta, and her fear had gradually lessened. She was still too upset about Yamcha to be scared, anyway. Marron, meanwhile, was screaming, as she dangled from Nappas huge hand.  
  
"Please don't drop me Mr Saiyan," Marron squealed, groping at Nappas arm with her spare hand. Nappa, annoyed by her whining, pulled her upwards, cradling her in his strong arm. Marron seemed to calm down a bit, only whimpering quietly under her breath occasionally. After sometime, the group finally reached the city, and one by one, they plummeted to the ground, Vegeta taking the lead. Vegeta then led them to an abandoned building; it seemed as though most people had been leaving their homes lately, as the gang warfare had reached a new peak, and it was unsafe, even to hide away in your own home. "Keep your power levels lowered. We want to take them by surprise, so we can get the upper hand. As for my Dragonball, Bulma, I need you too hide it somewhere safe. If the Kolds find it, we're fucked," Vegeta said in a quiet, yet serious voice. Vegeta then pulled the dragonball from out of his pocket, and placed it in Bulmas hand.   
  
"Stay hidden. And for your own sake, be QUIET," Vegeta said to Bulma, his face so close to hers that his breathing tickled her face. Bulma nodded, surprised that he trusted her with the dragonball, and even more surprised that he had called her by her first name, instead of his usual name of 'woman', for her. Judging from Vegetas behaviour, Bulma figured that it would not be wise to make a 'run for it', so she nodded in acceptance, and she led Marron deeper into the building, the 2 of them creeping away quietly.   
  
"Hey.... Dodorias hiding his power level now. How the heck are we going to find him. He could be anywhere," Yamcha asked Vegeta and Nappa, as the 3 of them left the building.   
  
"We were hoping to use 'live bait'," said Nappa with a smug look on his face. Realisation flooded over Yamchas face, as he realised that HE was going to be that live bait. "Well, weakling, stand out in the middle of the road, and start yelling like your some crazy fool, lost in the big city. Don't let out that your a Saiyan," Vegeta told him, nudging Yamcha roughly in the arm. Yamcha nodded, and was about to go complete his role, when an ear-piercing scream echoed from the building behind them.  
  
"Shit," Yamcha began, fear rising in his chest, "DODORIAS INSIDE! He must have the girls!"  
  
Goku, holding Chi Chi safely in his arms, flew up into the night air, followed by Krillin and Radditz. Eighteen was straggling behind, as she dressed herself, having only been in a bathrobe previously. Eighteen soon caught up with them, flying along side Goku, ignoring Krillin and Radditz's presence.  
  
"Women," Radditz grumbled, as he struggled to keep up with Eighteen and Gokus pace. Chi Chi seemed to look a little green in the face, as Goku sped through the air with her, but she was to scared to open her mouth and tell Goku to slow down. Besides, she knew that this must be important, and if what Krillin said was true... Bulma would be with Vegeta, so she would be reunited with her best friend! But something soon struck Chi Chi; what would Bulma think, now that she and Goku were together? Would she think Chi Chi was a traitor? Chi Chi tried to push the nagging thoughts away, but they only seemed to increase, as they flew deeper into the night. Krillin, meanwhile, was gazing at the back of Eighteen, also in deep thought. Had that kiss really meant nothing to her? Was she just playing with him, to make Radditz jealous? It makes sense... Why would she choose some short bald guy over a strong, buff Saiyan? I cheated on my girlfriend for someone who wouldn't usually even give me a passing glance, thought Krillin, a pained expression crossing over his face. Eventually, everyone was brought from his or her silent trains of thought, as Goku stopped midair and started to drop to the ground. The others followed his lead, and soon found themselves in the heart of the Saiyan headquarters.  
  
"Shit," Radditz said, gasping, as he saw the remains of the Saiyans once proud lair. Goku gently let Chi Chi to the ground, and scowled angrily, staring at the desolate, concrete graveyard. The group stood in silence, neither Chi Chi nor Krillin daring to utter a word to ask where they were. The first person too speak was Eighteen. "Its time we gave those Kolds a taste of what they deserve. We will have to keep low profiles, so we can find them, without them knowing where we are. They know we are here, naturally they could sense our energy when we flew in here, but we can still use the element of surprise to get in first. Ready," Eighteen asked the group, as she flicked some of her hair behind her ear. The group nodded in unison, and they began to scour the area for traces of the Kold Lizards. Before long, however, the presence of the Kolds was made deadly obvious. A loud, ear-piercing scream filled the air, and the group immediately assumed that the Kolds must be terrorising some of the people who lived in the vicinity. "Come one," Radditz called, running off in the direction of the scream. The 5 of them sprinted through the dark, Krillin almost tripping on a large piece of fallen wall, until they finally reached a large complex of buildings.   
  
"They've got to be in one of these buildings," Eighteen said, calmly staring from building to building.   
  
"Okay, split up. I'll go in here; the rest of you chose another building. If you find them, keep quiet and come back out here, and wait for the rest of us to come back out. That way we can go in as a group and we will stand more of a chance," said Eighteen, as she stepped into the building closest to her. The group split up, reluctantly; as Goku didn't want to leave Chi Chi; but she eventually convinced him she could look after herself.   
  
Chi Chi chose to search a small abandoned building, the door hidden up a dark alleyway. It brought back memories of how she was kidnapped in the first place, back in that alley behind the nightclub, and she shuddered involuntarily. After what seemed like an eternity, Chi Chi finally reached the door, and she quietly turned the handle. Then, ever so slowly, Chi Chi crept inside, closing the door behing her. It was pitch black inside, and the silence was almost too much for Chi Chi; she was tempted to run from the building and hide in Gokus arms. What are you thinking Chi Chi! You are no wimp! You can handle whatever they throw at you, Chi Chi told herself, stepping forward, into the unknown. Slowly, but surely, Chi Chi tiptoed into the dark, straining for any sign of life inside. Eventually, Chi Chi made her way to a door on the otherside of the room, proud for the stealth she had displayed; having not made a single noise in her journey across the dark room. Slowly, she lowered herself to the keyhole on the door, and peered in. It was no use though; something was blocking the keyhole. She then pressed her ear to the door, hoping to catch any sign of noise on the other side. Nothing, thought Chi Chi wearily, annoyed that her stealth and bravery was wasted on an empty building. Grumpily, Chi Chi stood up and marched through the room, kicking something on the floor that was in her way. It must've been an empty can or something, because it clattered across the floor and came into contact with something, thudding to a stop. Chi Chi felt as though she was about the throw up her insides; the fear inside her chest was strangling, causing her breathing to hasten. Why the hell did that can just stop! It should have crashed into the wall! But it just stopped, without a crash, only a little thud. Someone is in here! And they know that I'm in here too, Chi Chis thoughts clouded her judgment, and without thinking, she said, in a shaky voice, "Come out of hiding, I know you're there."  
  
Silence... No one answered Chi Chi at first, but eventually, she heard a voice she recognised all to well.  
  
"Chi... Chi," came Bulmas whispering voice.  
  
"Bu..Bulma!" Chi Chi whispered back, rushing forward and straining to find her friend. Eventually, the 2 girls made their way to each other, and hugged tightly, both of them letting out sighs of relief.  
  
"Thank God your alive," Chi Chi whispered, squeezing the air from her friend.  
  
"Your... choking...me," Bulma wheezed, causing Chi Chi to gasp and loosen her grip.   
  
"Lets get out of here! Everything will be okay now," Chi Chi whispered to her friend, standing up, and trying to pull Bulma up with her. But Bulma didn't budge; she seemed to be glued to the spot.   
  
"What is it Bulma. Get up! We have to get out of here," Chi Chi hissed under her breath, pulling at her friends arm.  
  
"Chi... I can't! Marron... They've got her... Shes in this building... A few rooms away. Its my fault, I told her to keep watch," Bulma whispered quickly, her voice filled with guilt.  
  
"Marrons here," Chi Chi asked, in shock to hear such a thing.  
  
"Yes!" Bulmas reply was louder then she would've liked, but luckily for the 2 of them, no one seemed to hear.   
  
"Well Bulma, I have the remaining Saiyans and Krillin outside waiting. We can go in and save Marron together," Chi Chi told Bulma, some of her spark returning to her voice.  
  
"They wouldn't help us," Bulma stated, her voice empty of emotion.  
  
"Bulma! They will help us! They hate the Kolds! They want to fight them! We will be fine," Chi Chi said hurriedly, panic rising in her voice. Bulma, still uncertain, decided she had no other choice, and followed her friend from the room. Outside, Goku, Krillin and Radditz were gathered, and they all gasped in surprise as they watched Chi Chi emerge with a shaken Bulma.  
  
"The Kolds are in that building I was just in. Its time we went in there and finished this," Chi Chi said, the strength in her voice adding courage back into the others gathered around her.  
  
"Once Eighteen gets back, we can end this. There will be no turning back. Once we are in there... We may not come back alive," Radditz said wisely, clenching his fists by his sides as he spoke. The group stood there, the foreboding feeling of what lay beyond sinking in. This may be their last breath... Any one of them could die, once they confronted the Kolds. This really was going to be the deciding battle, in the war between the worlds 2 strongest gangs. 


	18. The War of the gangs, Part 1

Authors note: Will be in last chapter  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vegeta, with Nappa and Yamcha following close behind rushed into the darkened, abandoned building from which the scream had sounded. Shit! If they have that blasted woman and the dragonball, we are done for, Vegeta thought to himself, as he and his fellow warriors stepped into the uninviting building.  
  
"Dodoria, show yourself, impudent fool! We've come for our dragonballs," Vegeta yelled into the darkness, no longer worrying about stealth, as there was no longer enough time for such precautions. Vegetas words echoed through the seemingly deserted building, and were greeted by smug laughing.   
  
"Looking for your little blue haired friend Vegeta," the voice of who Vegeta recognised as Dodoria echoed through the building, "Well, come and get her".  
  
"If you touch her, Dodoria, I'll rip your pink head off with my bare hands," Vegeta yelled, outraged into the dark, rushing in the direction of the voice. Nappa and Yamcha, both slightly taken aback stood dumbstruck in the spot, before regaining their composures and running in the direction they believed Vegeta to be heading.  
  
As Vegeta rushed further into the dark, he noticed a faint light drawing closer too himself in the distance. I'll murder you Dodoria, if you so much as lay a hand on Bu... the dragonball, Vegeta thought, mentally kicking himself for almost saying 'if you lay a hand on Bulma'. That damned woman is more trouble then she's worth, she wont leave me alone, even in my head, Vegeta thought angrily, as he drew closer and closer to the light.  
  
Eighteen wandered through the dark building cautiously, keeping the utmost stealth as she trekked through the rubble and debris that lined the floor. Where are you Dodoria? And Vegeta.... Traitorous bastard... Real loyal to your Vipers, aren't you, Eighteen scorned in her mind, not realising just how far she was heading into the huge, abandoned building. As she walked further into the building, her mind overflowing with thoughts, she noticed a room up ahead that was slightly ajar, with light streaming through the crack. I wonder whose in there... Dodoria I bet! I'll show the fat pink slob whose boss, Eighteen told herself, forgetting the plan to first meet up with everyone, as she crept through the dead silent, and up to the door. Taking a deep breath, as her heart hammered in her chest, Eighteen opened the door, and fell into offensive stance, ready for whoever laid ahead. Eighteens eyes strained as they adjusted to the dark light. And she gasped in exasperation when she got a clear look at the room. It seemed to be an abandoned office, with a huge desk, a high-backed leather computer chair facing a window, a few fallen paintings and some scattered papers on the floor. No one is in here! What a waste of time... Eighteens thoughts trailed off as she took a second look at the chair. Someone is probably in it.. Shit, she thought, a lump forming in her throat as she stared at the back of the huge chair. Slowly, Eighteen crept towards the chair, her arms raised to fire a blast, until she finally reached the chair. Sucking in a breath, Eighteen swung the chair around too face her, and she gasped at what she saw. A bloodied body lay, mangled in the chair, causing the bile to rise in her throat. "My god... What is thi...," Eighteens voice was cut off, as a fist grinded through her chest. Eighteen fell to the ground, coughing up blood, eyes rolling around in her sockets, as she stared dazed into the air. Before she fell unconscious from the blood loss she was suffering from, she managed too utter one word.. "Fr....ei..za".  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi sat, with Goku, Radditz, and now Krillin, who had just returned from a nearby building, in the cold and deserted street. The only light was coming from a lone streetlight which had been spared from the explosion, next to the road they were sitting on. Bulma shivered, as she gazed at the hauntingly eerie buildings, in the now barren ghost town that had once been a bustling, prospering city. Horrible, Bulma thought, biting her lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. After Bulma had explained too Chi Chi and the others about how Vegeta and the others had fled off into the building, and how she and Marron had attempted to hide the dragonball, but how Marron had been captured and how she still had the dragonball, they had all decided to just sit and wait for Eighteen to return. It had now been sometime since she had left, and Radditz and Krillin both seemed to be getting highly restless. "What's taking her so long? I'm going in too get her," Krillin announced in an impatient, yet seemingly desperate tone, as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Why don't you go and rescue your own girlfriend, chrome dome? I'll save Eighteen," Radditz snapped, standing up proudly, in front of Krillin.   
  
"Fine," Krillin spat back, storming into the building Bulma and Chi Chi had just come from.  
  
"Good," Radditz snickered, before heading off into the building opposite the one Krillin entered. Little did Radditz know, that he was entering the wrong building. Chi Chi knew this though, and she relayed this back to Bulma, in a whisper. The two girls stared at each other, wondering whether to tell Radditz or not. He was better off going in the wrong building, as it would mean he was at less risk, but if Eighteen was in trouble...  
  
The girls trails of thought were cut of by Goku, who told them to wait, whilst he went to follow Krillin.  
  
"Radditz is a pretty tough guy, so he's fine, and once he finds Eighteen, she can back him up, but Krillin... I better help him. Please Chi, wait here with Bulma," Goku asked Chi Chi, as he headed into the building.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not planning to try and be heroic or anything," Chi Chi muttered, as she watched her handsome Saiyan walk into the darkness.   
  
Bulma frowned deeply, as she sat in the cold, her breathing getting heavier, as guilt weighed down upon her. "Chi Chi," Bulma began, in a laboured voice, prompted by Chi Chi to continue, with a nod, "We have to help Eighteen. She might be lost, or hurt.. I can't just sit here!"  
  
Chi Chi frowned, and shook her head at her best friend. "Listen Bulma. It's too risky! You can't go running off like a crazed mad woman," Chi Chi snorted at Bulma, looking at her friend as though she was crazy. But Bulma wouldn't listen. She rose from her spot and dashed off into the building, leaving a dumbstruck Chi Chi in the dust. After Chi Chi had cleared her head and worked out what had just happened, she ran into the darkness and into a building. Only it wasn't the building Bulma or Eighteen was in. She, like Radditz, had gone one building too far, confused as a result of Bulmas rash moves. Bulma, meanwhile, was rushing into the building Eighteen had entered, not caring about being discreet. She sucked in a breath and placed a hand deep in her pocket, her fist clasping a small capsule. Please don't let the Kolds take another life... Please, Bulmas thoughts were cut off, as she crashed into a hard surface. Gasping, Bulma staggered backwards, gazing in fear at what she had crashed into.  
  
"Well, Miss Briefs. I've been looking for you for quite sometime. I hear you know how to find the last dragonball," came Freizas deep, silky lizard like voice, as he reached forth, and pulled Bulma into his grip. Before Bulma had the chance to scream, she felt a scaly hand clasp her mouth.   
  
"I don't want to have to kill you.... Not yet, anyway. I don't want to hear a noise out of you, or you'll meet the same fate as your little friend over there," Freiza muttered, pointing to the ground, next to his feet. Bulma felt like she was going to throw up all her insides, as she gazed on the floor next to Freiza. There was a body on the floor, next to his feet. And it wasn't just anyone... It was... Eighteen, Bulma thought, in horror, as Freiza kicked her bloodied body further into the dark, and started pulling Bulma deeper into the building.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nappa and Yamcha ran into a door, that led to the back of the building they had entered, not knowing that Vegeta had entered a room way back, off to the side. Rushing forth, the pair of Saiyan Vipers found themselves in a room which had several different doorways. "Where are you Vegeta," Nappa wondered aloud, staring blankly at the line of doorways that lay before him.   
  
"We have to split up," said Yamcha, a grim expression lacing his features. Nappa nodded, and went into the middle door, leaving Yamcha alone in the dark. "Well.... I don't know where he is.. So maybe I should just go back.. Or better yet.. Get out of here," Yamcha murmured, as he stared at a room that was in a remote corner, in the distance. Snickering at his deviousness, Yamcha hurried into the side room, a grin plastered on his face. The building he was in was absolutely enormous, but he felt pretty pleased with himself, and felt as though he had found his ticket out. Nappa, meanwhile, was led into a room, which had an exit. Nappa had found the real way out. Little did Yamcha know, that he was filing further and further into the huge building. As he crept forward, he stopped, hearing a noise ahead of him. Someone's in here, he thought, a grin spreading across his face. I bet its a hot babe who needs rescuing! Yamcha stupidly ran forward into the dark, and found himself colliding into the same hard surface Bulma had crashed into earlier. Freiza! Yamcha felt as though lead had entered his legs and that he was to weighed down with fear to move. Freiza sneered at Yamcha, pushing him roughly aside. Yamcha, groaning, as he hit the wall, watched as Freiza sauntered off into the dark. Usually Yamcha would have thanked his lucky stars and gotten the hell out of there. But something stopped Yamcha.. Today was different. Because today, Freiza was holding Bulma! Yamcha felt anger rise up in his chest, as he watched Freiza dragging his girlfriend along into the building.  
  
"S...Stop... STOP FREIZA YOU SCALY BASTARD AND PUT BULMA DOWN," Yamcha yelled after the evil creature, who immediately stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What.. did.. you ....SAY, little man," Freizas voice echoed through the dark, icy rage lining his every word.  
  
"You heard me! Put my girlfriend fucking down!!! I'll kill you," Yamcha yelled, charging headfirst towards Freiza. But Freiza was just to quick for Yamcha. Without a moments effort, he swung around and fired a blast at Yamcha... Killing him instantly. Bulma, who was still crushed in Freizas grip, felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces.  
  
"YAMCHA!!! YOU.... YOU... BEAST! You.. beast... you k..kkilled.. Yam..Yamcha," Bulmas screaming voice pierced the darkness like an arrow, and her anger was soon replaced with despair.  
  
"Your pushing it, weakling. You'll be next, if you provoke me anymore," Freiza sneered evilly. Bulma felt her body go limp with the deepest pain she had ever suffered in her life. Not only had he got Eighteen... But now, Yamcha... YAMCHA, her boyfriend.... Was dead! You won't get away with this, Bulma thought, as he dragged her along. There is no way in hell.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nappa followed the dark passage along, a smirk planted on his square jaw. Stupid fool Yamcha! I got away, and he got stuck with the dirty work, Nappa thought smugly, as he exited out the back of the building. He found himself in an area surrounded by several more buildings, all shadowed with darkness. Chuckling too himself, Nappa casually strolled along, in the dark, until he found himself face to face with someone he knew all too well. "RADDITZ?? What the hell are you doing here, wimp," Nappa enquired, dumbstruck at finding himself face to face with Radditz of all people.   
  
"I was trying to find Eighteen, until your ugly mug turned me off course," Radditz retorted, glaring at the bald Saiyan.  
  
Nappa started laughing like a fool, and replied, "she still controls you! What a joke!"  
  
"Your both weaklings and your both jokes! Saiyan pieces of worthless scum," came a loud, echoing voice, interrupting the 2 immature Saiyans argument. Nappa and Radditz craned their necks upwards, towards the top of the building in which the voice had come from. There, standing on the building, was Jeice, from the Kold Lizard gang, and what seemed like the entire Kold gang! At least 200 Kold warriors stood atop the building, with cruel smirks plastered on their ghoulish faces. This didn't seem to worry the 2 Saiyans much though, they could tell that most of these warriors were amateurs. "There's a few challenges up there, but most of 'em are mince meat," Nappa mumbled to Radditz, and Radditz nodded in agreement.   
  
"Lets get 'em," Radditz said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah! Hey Kolds! We'll make you look more fucked up then you ever did before. When we're through with you, you won't know what's what," Nappa taunted, doing a very rude hand gesture to the Kolds. That was enough for the Kolds. Immediately, dozens of outraged warriors were scaling to the bottom of the building, ready to take on the Saiyans. "We better take this somewhere quieter, Lord Vegeta is still in one of these buildings," Nappa told Radditz, who nodded in reply. The pair of Saiyans flew off, deeper into the city, with a gang of angry lizards trailing close behind. After flying deeper into the most barren part of the city, Nappa and Radditz landed, and immediately started firing blasts at the oncoming barrage of Kolds. Many of the inexperienced Kolds dropped dead from the Saiyans blast, but at least 150 remained alive after the blasts. With a smug look flitting across his features, Nappa picked a fight with at least 20 Kolds, dodging blasts, ducking punches, and blocking kicks. With barely a scratch on him, Nappa charged up, and started firing energy blasts around him, knocking off Kold warriors by the second. With blood curdling speed, Nappa weaved in and out the Kolds and threw punches and kicks at Kolds, kneed and choked them from behind and fired blasts into their weak plated chest armour. Radditz, meanwhile, was fighting with Jeice and Burta, the 2 warriors who seemed to be leading the pack, whilst warding off other Kolds who dared to cross his path. Jeice now had the upper hand on Radditz, who was busy trying to avoid atleast 40 Kolds who were now piling on him, and he landed a bone crunching punch in Radditzs face. Wincing in agony, Radditz spat out the blood that was now filling his mouth and charged up to his limit, sending the 40 Kolds pining him down flying in all directions. Then, with one mighty blast, he erradicated at least 20 Kolds. Nappa, on the other hand, did not seem to be fairing so well anymore. The tables had turned, and Burta and a crew of 30 or so Kolds were pummelling Nappa, who was being pushed to the ground in a bloodied heap. Nappa, with all his might, fired an enormous blast, wiping out the 30 Kolds that were piling up on him, and sending Burta flying. Although Nappas blast had been extremely lethal, Burta still had a lot of fight left in him. It would be a long fight for the 2 Saiyans, but they guarded each others backs, and soon, it was only Nappa, Radditz, Jeice and Burta left fighting. Nappa and Radditz were particularly worn out from the battle, after being out numbered by over 100, but this didn't stop them from fighting at their fittest. The war was well on its way for Radditz, Nappa and their 2 Kold opponents, who were outraged over the Saiyans strength so far, but it was really only just beginning in the enormous buildings, where the remaining Saiyans were ready to start their own battles. With the 2 strongest Kold warriors in person; the terrible Dodoria, and the malicious, Lord of all things Kold and cruel, Freiza.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yes... I know I shouldn't have stopped the chapter when the action was going to start, but this chapter is already to long... I have a written plan of the last 2 chapters after this, but I will have to adjust them, to fit in the second half of this chapter... Sorry if its a bit crap, but im a bit rusty, although I quite like it ^_^.. 


	19. The War of the gangs, Part 2 the fall of...

Authors note: I hope you wont hate me for this chapter, but this is just how the story has got to go, hope its not to predictable..  
  
Goku and Krillin slowly made their way through the building they knew Marron was being held hostage in. They soon found themselves at a staircase that led them to a large, oak, richly decorated door. Breathing deeply, Krillin placed his hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door, Goku next to him, in offensive stance, ready for any attacks. The room was in complete darkness, but the men could make out the form of someone sprawled on the floor. Krillin placed his hand on the wall, next to the doorframe, scrambling for a light switch. Finding it, he slowly flipped on the switch, causing the room to light up. As Goku and Krillins eyes adjusted to the light, they immediately recognised Marron as the figure lying on the floor. Without hesitation, Krillin ran forward and crouched at his girlfriend's side, cradling her limp body in his arms. "Marron," he whispered to her, pushing her green-blue strands of hair from her bruised face. Marrons arms were bloodied from where she had obviously been held, and she seemed to be unconscious, but Krillin knew she would be all right, and he stood, relieved, with her body cradled in his arms. Goku, meanwhile, was slowly walking through the room, scanning everything inside of it. It was an enormous room, which looked as though it once held business conferences, with a long table in the middle, and several high-backed chairs surrounding it. The head chair was facing backwards to them, and Goku immediately knew why. Someone was sitting in it; and it wasn't just anybody. "Krillin, get Marron out of here," Goku whispered to his new friend. Krillin nodded, and ran outside of the room, leaving Goku alone in the room, with whoever was occupying the chair.   
  
"Looks like it's just you and me.... Dodoria," Gokus voice was serious for a change, and it echoed through the conference room eerily. His comment was met with a deep chuckle, obviously Dodorias, from the other end of the room. Dodoria rose from the chair and he walked around, till he was standing right in front of Goku. Goku fell into battle position, but Dodoria merely continued to chuckle, and shook his head at the Saiyan.   
  
"Your name... Is Kakarrott... Isn't it," Dodoria questioned, a malicious look on his enormous, toad like face. Goku nodded slowly, wondering what Dodoria was getting at.   
  
"You want to know how I know you by this name, Saiyan," Dodoria asked casually. Goku swallowed hard, as he stared at the overweight warrior, a host of questions flooding into his mind. He's only trying to get me off guard, Goku told himself, scowling, and clenching his fists.  
  
"Just shut your ugly pink face, and lets settle this," Goku snapped angrily, closing in on Dodoria. Dodoria just laughed again, and shook his head.   
  
"You know, I'm going to stop talking when I feel quite ready. Saiyan, you were raised by your Grandpa after your parents were killed by Freiza, weren't you. Can you remember what happened to your parents? Do you know how they died," Dodorias smug voice obviously struck a chord, and Goku immediately tensed up, as he stared at the Kold. He knew how his parents died; they died in a car accident, when he was a baby. Just thinking about his parents made Goku depressed; though he didn't remember them, he felt as though they were always there, with him, guiding him and watching him. As Goku stood in thought, Dodoria continued, his loud voice cutting the silence like a dagger. "Saiyan, I knew your parents... Bardock, and his pretty little wench, always so sickeningly affectionate together. Your parents were warriors you know, always entering tournaments, winning the prize money, defeating anyone who challenged them. It was bad for the Kold gang, when your parents came onto the scene. Winning all our prize money, beating all of our warriors. We couldn't let that happen for much longer.." Dodoria started to chuckle, and was soon laughing insanely, unable to continue his story. Goku stared in disbelief at the fat warrior, his chest tight with anger.  
  
"What are you trying to get at," Goku said, in a low, threatening voice. Dodoria sniggered at the angered Saiyan and decided to continue his torment.  
  
"Well, someone had to get rid of them. They were becoming too much of a nuisance for the Kold Lizards. So Freiza decided it would be good too have them killed.... And what better person too kill them," Dodoria paused on the word 'them', staring at Gokus stern expression, that looked as though it could crack at any minute, before finishing with, "then me! Yes, that's right scum! Right before I blew your mothers head off, she cried to me 'don't hurt Kakarrott... Looks like I'll have to go against her little wish". Goku felt his chest tighten excruciatingly, he felt his eyes burning, and his fists clenched so tightly, that his knuckles turned white. Dodoria just laughed, staring at Gokus pained expression. The laughter echoed through the room, and it pierced Gokus ears, making his eardrums throb. "My...... Parents....... You killed....... My PARENTS," Gokus voice started quietly, but was soon raised, in an angered tone. Dodorias laughed grew even louder, as he watched the Saiyan cringe in grief. How can he laugh? He's just trying to break me... Goku thought, anger retching through his body. "Well.... I won't let that happen! Its time my parents names were honoured. Lets go," Goku said in a strong voice, falling into offensive stance, and beginning to charge up. Dodorias laughed faltered, as he stared at the angry Saiyan. He could feel Gokus power rising; he could feel him getting stronger with every second; and soon, Dodoria seemed as though he didn't want to laugh at all. It was no longer funny for Dodoria, for he knew that Goku was now at the same level as he himself. Springing forward, before Goku could finish charging up, Dodoria aimed a punch for Gokus chest, but Goku evaded the onslaught, flying on top of the table behind Dodoria. Dodoria scowled angrily, and this time, threw an enormous energy blast in Gokus direction. But it missed, Dodorias fear and anger blinding his attacks. Dodorias plan to put Goku in a state of disarray had backfired, and Dodoria himself, was now the one in a state of confused anger. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about his worthless parents, Dodoria thought regretfully, as he only just dodged a punch from Goku. Goku, missing Dodoria, smirked, as he watched the Fat Kold warrior stumble around, trying to steady himself and get ready for his next attack. But Goku wouldn't allow Dodoria the opportunity to attack, and he elbowed him hard, in the back, pushing Dodoria flying down the tabletop. Before Dodoria came into contact with the wall, Goku phased out in front of him and kicked him upwards, sending him flying, out the top of the building and into the open. Dodoria, roaring with anger, floated several feet into the dark night sky, before coming into contact with Gokus fists, which sent him falling downwards, past the building, and onto the hard road, forming an enormous crater on contact. Coughing up blood, Dodoria pulled himself up from the ground and found himself face to face with a tall, smug Saiyan. Before Dodoria could react, Goku kneed him in the gut, sending him into the wall, and causing him to retch up blood. "FILTHY SAIYAN SCUM," Dodoria screeched, outraged, charging at the Saiyan he had once been able to easily defeat. Goku easily evaded the attack; Dodorias rage was his weakness, unlike Gokus, which had helped him to get stronger; and so Dodoria was no match for Goku. After dodging Dodorias ill aimed attack, Goku turned and kicked Dodoria in the back, sending his body flying across the floor and to a stop, with a bone crunching thud, when it hit a brick wall. Dodoria choked up some blood and staggered forward, ready to attack, but it was to late. Goku was all ready charging up his final blow, the kamehameha blast. "KAA.... ME..... HAA.... MEE... HAAAAAAA," Goku roared, as he fired the blast at Dodoria. The weakened Dodoria could no longer move to evade anymore attacks, too weak from his battle with Goku, and the blast hit him head on, killing him instantly. Goku, exhausted from the huge attack, fell to his knees and passed out, falling asleep on the sharp rubble. He finally knew the truth of his parents deaths, had honoured his parents names, and could rest easily.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Krillin ran from the building as fast as his short legs could carry him, back to where Chi Chi and Bulma should be sitting. He then placed Marrons limp form down in an alleyway, hidden between large pieces of fallen wall and debris. "I'll be back, don't worry," Krillin whispered, before running back out into the open.  
  
"Bulma, Chi Chi," he called into the darkness, wondering where they could be. No one answered his call, so he immediately assumed the worst. "Man, the Kolds must have them! Why I oughta'..." Krillins mad rambling was cut off, when he felt a group of strong energy signals resonating in the distance.   
  
"That's where they must be! I bet the Kolds have them, and Vegeta or Radditz or someone is out there, fighting them! I better go help them," Krillin said to himself, before flying off in the direction of all the fighting. When Krillin finally arrived at the spot of fighting, he gasped to see a half battered Radditz fighting a Kold warrior, and a bald Saiyan, who he had not yet met, fighting another Kold warrior, and not faring much better. Charging up a large blast, Krillin fired it at the Kold pummelling Radditz, loosening the stronghold they had on the longhaired Saiyan. Radditz immediately took the opportunity to fire an enormous blast at the warrior, Burta, whom was sent flying into a crumpled pile on the floor. Krillin flew down to Radditz's side, and the pair nodded at each other, then, in unison, they both charged up enormous energy waves and fired them at Burta. Jeice was to late to come to the rescue, and once the dust had cleared, there was nothing left of the once ruthless Kold warrior, Burta. Jeice roared in anger, outraged that his fellow warrior and partner had been obliterated. "You'll pay, worthless Saiyans," Jeice yelled in rage, staring at the spot his comrade had once stood in. Nappa took this opportunity to catch Jeice off guard, a punch connecting with Jeice's jaw, and sending him flying into a nearby building, crashing with a bone crunching thud. Jeice pulled himself out of the indentation he had made in the wall, and wiped the blood from a large gash in his side; unlike Burta, he was a lot stronger. Jeice looked outraged… And it was quite unnerving, even for Nappa and Radditz, who had been in many battles in their lifetimes. Once consumed with grief or anger, the opponent could become quite unstoppable. And, without any warnings, Jeice immediately charged up an enormous blast and aimed it at Nappa. Within a split second, the blast had connected with human flesh, yet it wasn't Nappas. Radditz had phased in front of Nappa and taken the blast, and was now lying in a puddle of his own blood, half of his body blown away. Nappa immediately fell to his knees, crouching by his Saiyan rivals side. "Radditz.... You sacrificed yourself.. For me.. After everything.. I've said," Nappas voice was shaking with disbelief, and even a touch of... grief.   
  
"We've always.... be..en... rivals... But.. we've... always.. been... Sa..Saiyans.. And Saiyans.. We stick.. together," Radditz could barely utter these words to his fellow Saiyan comrade, before his eyes flickered shut and he died, a proud warriors death in battle. Nappa rose from his fellow warriors side, and stared angrily at Jeice, a glint of determination flickering in his eyes. Krillin flew to Nappas side, but Nappa shook his head at the smaller man.   
  
"This is my fight, my honour. Stay out of it baldy," Nappa scowled, pushing Krillin back.   
  
Krillin nodded, standing down, and saying to Nappa, "You be careful." Nappa frowned at Krillin, giving him the thumbs up, before charging up with new found power from his rage, whilst Jeice charged forward through the air, ready to attack. Nappa barely made it out of the way, a lot faster from his new powers, and he charged at Jeice, who only just blocked the attack, overwhelmed by Nappas new power. Both men were at their strongest, angered at the losses of their fellow gang members, and at this point, it was anyone's match. Krillin could barely keep up with the fighting warriors, as a flurry of attacks were given and received by both warriors. Jeice dodged a blow aimed to his head, while Nappa dodged a kick aimed at his shins, and the cycle of blocked and missed attacks continued. This isn't going anywhere, thought Nappa angrily, aiming a blow to Jeice's chest, which was blocked. A smile soon spread across Nappas face, as a plan popped into his large, bald head. Without warning, Nappa started plummeting to the ground, feet first, landing steadily on 2 feet. I'll only get one shot at this, thought Nappa, starting to charge up a blast, with a head start on Jeice. Jeice, taken aback from Nappas move, quickly started to charge up his own defending blast, and soon, the 2 warriors fired at one another, the 2 blasts colliding, at a heart stopping speed. Krillin gasped in awe, as he watched the 2 warriors will their blasts to get stronger, amazed by the ferocity of their attacks, and the depth of their concentration. It seemed as though Nappa had the upper hand, but it was hard to tell because of the blinding lights being emitted from their blasts. Krillin gasped, as Jeice suddenly gained the upper hand, and he had to shut his eyes and duck for cover, as one of the blasts hit its mark. Shit Nappa, Krillin groaned, fearful for the burly Saiyans life. When the dust finally began to settle, Krillin gasped, as he watched a tall figure walking towards him. Krillin couldn't help but smile widely, as he realised it was Nappa, limping slowly through the dust, with a victorious smile upon his face. "How did you do it? Jeice had the upper hand," Krillin asked the large Saiyan, still gob smacked about what had just happened. Nappa smirked defiantly, replying, "that was only a momentary lapse. Saiyans are the strongest fighters by far, and as I fired that blast, I had the help from every Saiyan that lost their life in the name of Freizas army. They were watching me, and I knew, that I had the power to honour their names. Jeice is dead, and now, Radditz, you can kick his ass again, in the afterlife, for me." After his speech, Nappa walked next to Radditz's lifeless body, and began to dig a hole with his bare hands.  
  
"He deserves a true warriors end. I'll bury him here," Nappa said bluntly, as Krillin watched him.  
  
"I don't know how to tell Eighteen... Where is she anyway? He was looking for her, so she must have been with him when you guys met up," Krillin asked quickly, remembering about Eighteen.   
  
"When I met up with him, he still hadn't found her. Go find her, short stuff, let him rest assured that his girl isn't lost somewhere," Nappa replied, as he dug the grave further. Krillin sucked in a deep breath, suddenly very fearful for Eighteen. He watched Nappa silently, as he placed Radditz's body in the grave, and started to bury the fallen Saiyan. After Radditz was buried, Nappa sat down by his grave in silence, staring up into the sky. Krillin could tell he was deep in thought and decided now would be the time to leave. Staring at Radditz's grave, Krillin saluted, and said quietly, "Don't worry big guy, I'll find her." With one final glance at the grave and at the contemplative Nappa, Krillin flew off, back in the direction of the building Eighteen had entered. Finally reaching the buildings, Krillin landed and entered the building Eighteen was inside. No longer caring if anyone heard him, Krillin called out Eighteens name in the darkness, as he wandered deeper into the building. Krillin sighed, his chest tightening, as fear for the woman he had fallen for and her precious life flooded over him. He walked along, calling her name, until he stopped, finally receiving a reply. It was only brief, and it was barely audible, but he heard someone call out 'chrome dome'. Walking in the direction of the voice, he was soon shocked at what he saw. Eighteens battered body lay crushed in a heap on the floor, bleeding heavily. As fast as he possibly could, Krillin carefully lifted up the injured Eighteen and carried her hurriedly from the building, and out into better light. Kneeling down, and laying her body in his lap, Krillin frantically whispered Eighteens name, finally re-awakening her. "Its.... too late.... Krillin," she managed to say, as she feebly raised her hand to his cheek, a glistening tear sliding down her bloodied cheek. Krillin felt his own eyes filled with tears, as he watched her fade away. "You'll... be okay, Eighteen.. Don't say things like that, your worrying me," Krillin said softly, stroking Eighteens cheek caringly. Eighteen managed a small smile, and forced herself to shake her head, in a 'no I won't' way. "But I... I love you too much, this can't happen," Krillin confessed to the dying beauty, tears now flowing freely from his eyes. Eighteens eyes seemed to gleam momentarily, with happiness, when she heard these words. Now too weakened to speak, Eighteen forced her face upwards and she kissed Krillin. Krillin returned the soft kiss, his own and Eighteens tears intermingling, before lying her now lifeless head on his chest. Although she hadn't said so, Krillin knew she had cared about him. Her kiss had spoken more then words ever could have. Krillin, heartbroken, lifted Eighteens lifeless body and he flew back in the direction of Radditz's grave. Krillin was a very emotional person and fell in love very easily, but he knew that Eighteen would have been the one. He knew that he would have asked her to marry him, and he knew he would never look at another woman the same way he looked at her. He landed next to Nappa, who looked up, solemnly noting Eighteens dead body, and without being asked, he began to dig another grave, right next to Radditz's. Once the digging was complete, Krillin gazed at his true love one last time, kissing her pale forehead, before gently laying her body in her grave. The 2 men silently buried her, and once they finished, sat quietly on the ground, near the graves, deep in their own thoughts. They had both lost someone they cared about; though Nappa would never admit out loud that he admired Radditz and considered him a worthy rival and friend; and as the darkness faded and the sun rose, they sat in silence, both silently saying their own goodbyes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vegetas journey into the darkness led him towards a light that was up ahead. Once reaching the light, Vegeta found himself in a room, with a dead body in a chair, and a pool of blood on the floor. Cursing, angered at what a waste of time it had been, Vegeta left the room and journeyed further into the darkness. Where are you Dodoria, he wondered angrily. As he travelled through the dark building, searching for Dodoria, he could feel strong energy readings all around him. He also felt a lot of these signals dying out, as some had obviously won their battles, and others had been... Less fortunate. The war really has begun, he thought, a grim expression crossing over his usually stoic expression. Or maybe... It's ending, he wondered, as he journeyed on. Vegetas journey though, was brought to a sudden halt, though, when he heard a scream! The distinct sound of yelling and screaming could be heard from up ahead. Without another thought on it, Vegeta raced forward, till he reached the source of the disturbance. And Vegeta wasn't pleased at all with what he saw. There, walking ahead of him was Freiza, holding Bulma! And on the floor next to his feet, Vegeta suddenly noticed the body of Yamcha.   
  
"FREIZA," Vegeta yelled to the lizard, as he slinked forward into the dark. He watched as Freiza stopped in his tracks, laughing, and as Bulma struggled to free herself, now filled with new hope to get to Vegeta. After his laughing had ceased, Freiza turned to face Vegeta, an evil smirk marking his twisted and evil face.  
  
"Looking for someone," he asked Vegeta sarcastically, pulling Bulma up to his face and stroking her cheek with his serpentine tale. Vegeta, sickened by Freizas actions, charged forward to attack Freiza. Freiza merely sidestepped the attack effortlessly, avoiding Vegetas attack with casual ease. Bulma was now crying, as Freiza squeezed his claws into her injured arm. Vegeta could tell that Freiza had been harming Bulma severely, and for some reason, it angered Vegeta to no end.  
  
"Put the woman down, this has nothing to do with her. This is between us, Freiza," Vegeta yelled angrily, cringing as he uttered Freizas name. Freiza licked his lips at Vegeta, and replied, "As tempting as that sounds, dear Prince, this young lady has something I need to know about." Vegetas eyes widened, as he remembered that she still had the dragonball.   
  
"Well, we can fight for the dragonball. Leave her out of it, she's not a concern. Whoever wins can take the dragonball from her," Vegeta negotiated, with his arms crossed defiantly across his chest. Freizas eyes suddenly gleamed devilishly, and he pulled Bulma back, so as they were face to face.   
  
"You naughty little lady. You had the dragonball all this time, and here I was, going on a wild goose chase. Bad, bad, choice. Once I take that dragonball, you'll have to die," Freiza said cruelly, pressing down harder on Bulmas neck. Bulma, who was on the verge of passing out, only had one choice left to make. Forcing her hand into her pocket, she pulled out the capsule she was holding earlier, pressed the top and threw it, causing a large 'bang' and the room to fill with smoke. Freiza, highly surprised by Bulmas antics, threw her roughly into the wall and kicked her in the stomach. He laughed insanely, as he watched Bulma tense up in pain, then laughed even louder, as he watched her body go limp.   
  
"She had that coming. She was annoying me so much, I just had to shut her up... permanently," Freiza said in a careless, completely casual voice, as he stared at her still body. Vegeta was also staring at her body, but he was not at all casual about the situation. He was so outraged, he felt as though he was going to explode. Freiza had always been stronger then Vegeta, and Freizas father had always been stronger then his own father. Vegeta had always been helpless when Freiza was involved, and he had once again, failed at stopping Freiza. And now, the woman... Bulma, she was dead. Dead, because he was to damn weak to do anything about it. Dead, because he was a weak person…..  
  
"That's going to CHANGE," Vegeta yelled, his voice filling the empty building. Freiza looked up, shocked by Vegetas outburst, and smirked at what he witnessed. Vegetas desire to kill Freiza and his wish to become stronger, an too surpass his current strength, had taken over his entire being. Vegetas energy skyrocketed, as he reached new levels that had never been reached before. The ground was shaking, the walls were caving in all around, but Vegeta didn't care. All he wanted to do right now was get stronger, so he could beat that bastard of a lizard. Bulmas body somehow remained untouched by debris, as Vegeta charged his energy higher. Freizas smirk changed to a look of interest, as he watched Vegetas transformation. Vegetas hair was flashing, gold to black, gold to black, and his eyes were unfocused, then pupil less, now green. A golden aura was now resonating around Vegetas body, and his hair was somehow staying gold. Vegeta opened his eyes to reveal pupil less, emerald eyes. Vegeta was now a hell of a lot stronger; this was very obvious to Freiza. Not strong enough to beat me, Freiza thought evilly, now laughing a loud, mocking laugh.   
  
"Be quiet, fool. I wouldn't be feeling to cocky if I was you right now. I have reached the pinnacle of my strength.. You are the first in thousands of years to witness a Super Saiyan. Like you, my descendents are not of this planet; we are of the planet Vegeta. We were a race of warriors, and our population has now dwindled in numbers. But Kakarrott, myself, Nappa and Radditz, just to name some, remain, here to carry on the Saiyan name. And now, I have reached legendary proportions in my power. Be afraid Freiza.... I need a punching bag," Vegeta said proudly, falling into offensive stance. Freiza seemed quite surprised, and even fearful of this, but it didn't stop him from laughing. Laughing, loudly, piercingly, tauntingly... A stab to Vegetas pride. Even as a Super Saiyan, he did not receive the respect he deserved.   
  
"Whatever you may think Vegeta... You will always be a lowly pile of shit. A weak, maggot infested, putrid, completely worthless and WEAK, incredibly WEAK, pile of stinking shit," Freizas voice stung Vegeta like an arrow, as his words sunk in.   
  
"You know what Freiza," Vegeta said, in a deathly quiet voice.  
  
Freiza laughed at Vegeta, before replying with, "what, Vegeta?"  
  
"YOUR FUCKING DEAD," Vegeta yelled, as he quickly charged up an enormous, big bang attack. Before Freiza could even comprehend it, Vegeta fire the blast and it engulfed Freiza, ripping his evil body to shreds. Bulma and Yamchas bodies were sucked in towards the blast, but Vegeta had time to grab Bulma and fly from the building. As Vegeta flew from the building, he spotted a flash of orange, which was being sucked into the blast. In the huge explosion, Freiza and the building were destroyed, leaving a deep crater in the earth. Nearby, Chi Chi was holding Marron and Gokus passed out bodies to her chest, shielding them from any debris from the explosion. Before they could see him, Vegeta rushed into a nearby building, still holding Bulmas body. Landing, the newly risen suns light danced lightly on Bulmas blood streaked face, and Vegeta found himself stroking her hair. "Bulma," he murmured, surprised that he even cared about her fate. Gasping, Vegetas eyes widened as he watched her eyes open, slowly revealing to Vegeta there beautiful, crystal blue surfaces.   
  
"Vegeta... Did you get it...? After I.. threw the capsule to you.. Did you get.. The dragonball.." Bulma asked, through her laboured breaths. Vegetas eyes widened in realisation; she had hidden the dragonball in the capsule, and it was the orange blur he had seen... Being sucked into the explosion.   
  
"Its..... Gone..... Destroyed in the blast," Vegeta said to himself, almost forgetting Bulma was there. Bulmas eyes widened, as it dawned on her.... That none of the people who were killed could ever be wished back.... Not with one of the dragonballs gone! Tears formed in her eyes, as she remembered Yamcha being murdered. Vegeta also had a look of disappointment about him.. Disappointed that the dragonballs would never return. As Bulmas eyes started to focus more, she realised the change in Vegetas appearance. Before she had time to ask him about it, he told her, "Make sure you get medical attention woman, it would be pointless to lose another life." Before Bulma could comprehend his words, he leant down and kissed her roughly, before flying off, into the distance. Forcing herself up, before collapsing into sleep, Bulma yelled out to Vegeta, "come back! I want you here, with..... Me..."   
  
But Vegeta didn't take heed to her words.... And he continued flying, into the distance.  
  
~~~~~   
  
"Bulma..... Bulma.... Are you waking up? Please wake up," came a familiar voice into Bulmas ear. Bulmas eyes slowly flickered open, revealing to her the faces of her mother and father. Tears filled Bulmas eyes, as she stared at her parents, for the first time, in a very long time.   
  
"You never came... For me... After all that time..." Bulma began, speaking between sobs, "But I'm not angry at you... Because I am too glad to see you and because I love you both.. So much." Bulmas mother, at this point, broke out into heavy sobs and wrapped up her daughter in a bear hug, whilst her father placed a kiss on her forehead.   
  
"We'll explain it all later, dear. You had a close call, and you've been out for days. But there are some people here, that want to see you," her father told her, pulling her mother back and helping Bulma down into a wheelchair near the bed. Pushing her out of the room, Bulma realised she was home, and she couldn't help but smile, when she was greeted by her friends smiling faces. Marron rushed forward, her arm in a sling, and wrapped her arms around Bulmas neck, with Chi Chi not far behind. She also saw Krillin, who smiled and waved, standing next to Goku.   
  
"What's Goku doing here," Bulma asked, confused at his presence, as she hugged her friends tightly.   
  
"Well.... He wasn't bad, like we first thought. And now... We are an ITEM," Chi Chi blurted out happily, squeezing her friend tightly. Rather the question Chi Chi about it, Bulma smiled, and hugged her friend, telling her, "That's great Chi Chi."  
  
It was a long week of grieving for Bulma. Although she had gained feelings for Vegeta, she missed Yamcha incredibly and was extremely depressed that she would never see him again. No more dragonballs… No more wishes. Bulma could also tell Krillin had been affected by the loss of Eighteen, though he tried to hide it, for Marrons sake. "At least he got to experience true love, even briefly," Bulma said to herself one afternoon, as she sat out on the balcony of Capsule Corporation. The news had been very eventful lately, with the rebuilding of towns and several large memorials. Aside from the sad news, there were celebrations worldwide, at the destruction of the worlds 2 most Notorious gangs... The Saiyan Viper gang and the Kold lizard gang. Sure, Goku, Nappa and Vegeta had all survived, but they had all gone their separate ways. Nappa was busy at work preparing to open a martial arts dojo, to honour the memory of the proud Saiyan race, and though it may be a long way off yet, his heart was in the right place. Goku had moved in with Chi Chi, and the pair was living together happily, in bliss at each other's company, though Chi Chi could get a bit overbearing and bossy at times. And Vegeta.... Bulma sighed, wondering about Vegetas fate. Would she ever see him again? Would she be able to tell him how she felt? He had saved her life so many times and despite all that had happened, Bulma couldn't help but have feelings with him. At the moment, she knew she couldn't move into a relationship straight away, and because of Yamchas death, she was incredibly depressed and couldn't think about such a thing. Non-the-less, Vegeta was still a large part of her life. In her spare time, she would wonder about him, and where he was, what he was doing. And then she remembered that he had left her... Without even a goodbye... "Make sure you get medical attention woman, it would be pointless to lose another life," he had said... And then... There was the kiss. Bulma placed a shaky finger to her lips, as she recalled the quick, salty kiss. As rough as it had been, Bulmas lips had tingled and she wanted it to have lingered. I wonder if he ever thinks about me? I wonder if he even cares? Bulma sat wearily in a seat on a balcony, that a happy group had sat on a long time earlier, eating lunch. The biggest problem then was Chi Chis being single. But now.... Yamcha... He was dead, as well as hundreds of other victims, of the war of the gangs. Things would never be the same for Bulma, she knew this. Ever since that day, when she was abducted by a smug Saiyan Viper in a dark alleyway...  
  
Nothing had ever been the same.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Man this chapter took me forever! Ahh, its so long lol... And aren't I evil! What a sad ending :-(... Only its not the end yet ;o), I'm not THAT horrible! Long authors note in last chapter... which is the next chapter... Yikes!! I can't believe it! Well, this pretty much sums it all up, but I do want one more chapter, to sort some things out and let everyone finally see what they want to see ;-) hehe. Poor Eighteen and Radditz... That part was so hard for me to put, but its just how I envisioned the story. It was a hard and tragic war, and it had victims. As sad as it is, I really like this chapter.. Anyway, stay tuned, for the last chapter of 'The War of the gangs'! I really hope you all read it, and dont hate me for this chapter and stop. The next chapter will be a nice one, trust me! You won't want to miss it =D!! 


	20. The fairytale ending

Authors note: It has taken me three years, but I've finally finished it! I hope it isn't disappointing, I know it's sappy and probably kinda crappy, but I haven't written in so long, especially about DBZ, so its hard to continue on. I'm thinking about continuing it on into a sequel, but I dunno yet.. We'll see how things go. Thanks for everyone whose read it, and thanks to b-chan2007 for inspiring me to finish it off! I never would have finished it unless you encouraged me to! I think I did initially want it to end this way, so sorry if it's overly corny or whatever! If I decide to write a sequel, anyone who is interested in reading it should say so in a review, and I will inform you when I do so. Thanks again everyone, and enjoy!

"Oh my gosh, Chi! You look gorgeous," Bulmas excited voice exclaimed, as she examined her friend. Chi Chi smiled as she admired herself in her bedroom mirror. Her long, sleek black hair cascaded over her shoulders, her lips were tinged with a blood red lipstick, and she was dressed in a beautiful white dress, a veil adorning her black tresses. It had been almost a year since the final battle between the Kold's and the Saiyans, and in that time, Goku and Chi Chis relationship had grown into such a deep love that Goku had proposed to Chi Chi, and the pair was engaged to marry.

"Why thank you Bulma," Chi Chi said with a grin, twirling in front of the mirror, admiring her gorgeous wedding gown as it fluttered through the air as she twirled. A knock on Chi Chis bedroom door sounded and in walked Marron, grinning, and holding a large bouquet of beautiful wild flowers of all different colours; orange, pink, blue, violet; in her arms. Marron grinned at her friends, passing the flowers to Chi Chi and motioning for them to follow her. The 3 girls walked outside and over to a beautiful forest clearing, where sunlight crept lazily through the canopy, and beautiful flowers bloomed all across the forest floor.

Goku swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, as his new best friend Krillin stood by his side, a wide grin plastered across his face. "Don't worry champ, she's only a few metres away in that house. She'll be here soon," Krillin reassured his nervous friend, patting him on the back.

Chi Chi's eyes sparkled with tears of happiness as she slowly started to walk down the aisle of flowers towards Goku, her arm linked with that of her fathers, a burly man of at least seven feet, who happened to be crying more than his daughter. Krillin had joined Marron and the pair stood together at the edge of the aisle, arm in arm, beside Bulma and her parents, while Nappa and a group of tough looking young warriors from his newly established Dojo stood across from them, all with looks of admiration and respect upon their faces for the strong Saiyan, once a hardened member of one of the deadliest gangs in the world and now the head of one of the most elite martial arts Dojo's in the world.

Bulma grinned at her best friend as she walked down the aisle, brightened by her happiness, and the fact she had a long, fulfilling, love-filled life ahead of her. Marron, meanwhile, cried into a handkerchief, obviously overwhelmed by everything, and secretly hoping that the beautiful, emotional ceremony would prompt Krillin to take the plunge and propose to her. Krillin knew what his girlfriend wanted, yet could not bring himself to marry her. He felt his chest tighten as he watched Chi Chi reach Goku and clasp his hands, the pair gazing lovingly at one another, oblivious to all those around them. He knew he'd never experience that kind of love again, yet was content with his life with Marron, who, fickle as she may be, brought him some sense of happiness. Maybe I will marry her some day, he contemplated, as he looked over at her now squatting, sobbing frame with a slight smile. The tightness in his chest told him otherwise, however, and as he watched the rest of the ceremony, tears streamed down his cheeks, as he remembered his love lost, Eighteen. I'll meet you again someday, he promised himself, as Master Roshi, the celebrant and friend of Krillin's, spieled on and on about love and commitment, before finally asking the couples to seal their promise of a life together with the exchange of rings and then a kiss.

Goku, shaking with nerves, fumbled with Chi Chi's ring, taking a good minute to actually put it on her finger. Smiling, Chi Chi calmly slid Goku's ring upon his finger, before the pair drew together in a kiss. Everyone cheered, while Goku and Chi Chi waved at them, walking back down the aisle, before Goku picked up his new wife and flew up several metres into the air, for a few moments of solitude before they rejoined the group. "Looks like your stuck with me for good now, mister! No more slacking off or mucking around," Chi Chi said in a warning, yet playful voice. A nervous lump raised in Goku's throat as he actually stopped to contemplate everything.

"Wow," he murmured, "This means I'm gonna be a daddy some day, right?"

"Too right," Chi Chi purred, poking him in the chest and giggling, as his face turned a dark shade of crimson, before the pair dropped back to the ground to mix with their friends.

After a very long, messy meal, which involved Nappa and Goku wrestling for whole chickens and the chocolate wedding cake, much to Chi Chi's anger and dismay, the newly married couple retired to the new log cottage Goku had built for them to move into upon their marriage. Goku picked up his blushing bride as they reached the threshold and carried her in, setting her down on the polished, oaken floors and smiling at her admiration of his handiwork. "Very nice," she decided, looking at the large kitchen, before heading into the bedroom, where a large, plush bed stood in the middle. "Wow, I don't know what to say, it's so incredible," she exclaimed, as he come up beside her, picking her up and turning her to face him. "You did a great job, Goku. And you know what else? You scrub up pretty well for a notorious ex-gang member," Chi Chi chided cheekily, as she gazed up into the buff yet gentle Saiyan's eyes.

"All it took was the right lady to give me a reason to," he smiled, cupping her cheeks in his hands and kissing her lips softly. Slowly parting, Chi Chi looked up at Goku, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Goku, I'm scared. You won't.. You won't go back to that.. life.. will," Goku cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you, and no, I won't go chasing trouble like before. But I can't guarantee it won't come after me," he told her, a sense of foreboding present in his words.

"Well, I'll stand by you, no matter what! And if anyone messes with you," Chi Chi slammed her fist on the bed-side table next to her, "They'll have me to answer to!" Goku grinned, sweeping her into his arms and floating into the air before landing on the bed, kissing passionately the woman who had helped him realise his true self.

Bulma walked through the now empty glade, a faint smile gracing her features as she slowly recounted the days events. Well, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's Chi, she mused, setting herself down by a still pond and dangling her feet into its cool waters. It seemed like almost an eternity since her world had been turned upside down by the war of the two most infamous gangs in the world, yet Bulma still thought about it everyday. Yamcha, her first love, ruthlessly murdered, and then Vegeta. Bulma shivered as she remembered the kiss. It had been brief, yet the passion in it still made Bulma's lips tingle and her heart flutter. He hasn't even bothered to come back and visit. I'm so stupid for even thinking about it, she reprimanded herself, picking up a nearby stone and tossing it into the middle of the pond, frowning as she watched the ripples glide outwards from the point of impact.

"Well Bulma, your smart and beautiful! The worlds your oyster, and any man would have to be mad to turn you down" she proclaimed to her sparkling reflection, only half convincingly. She smirked at her childishness, before realising the sun was setting, and that she ought to get going before it got too dark. As she went to stand up, Bulma noticed the reflection of another person in the water beside hers, and while all the ripples distorted it, she was quite sure it was Goku. "Sorry if I worried you, I was just taking in all the smells and sounds of nature. It's so different from back in the city," Bulma exclaimed, slowly easing herself up from the ground. Before she could turn around, two strong hands took hold of her, pulling her back into a strong chest. "Go… Goku?" She questioned in a feeble voice, her heart hammering in her chest in fearful anticipation.

"Think again, woman," came the deep, purring reply of a voice all to familiar, and secretly missed by Bulma. Vegeta spun her around, smirking deeply at the look of shock and confusion on her face. "Jerk.. You scared the crap out of me," Bulma's voice was stern, yet she couldn't help but falter slightly, emotions overwhelming her.

"You left me.. Us… Nappa, Goku, everyone, without even a word. You didn't even visit or call," Bulma bit her tongue in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she was unable to hold back the tirade of angry words spilling from her mouth.

"Calm down woman, you think I came here to be lectured by the likes of you," the same cockiness she had grown so used to laced his every word, yet a certain softness, even caring, was evident in his eyes.

"Well, what are you doing here, then?" Bulma challenged him, yet lacked her usual fire, as she felt herself weakening under his piercing gaze.

"I don't know woman. I've been asking myself that same question," his voice dropped away, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Vegeta.. Don't," Bulma's voice cracked, barely a whisper, and lacking in any real conviction, as Vegeta put a hand to her cheek, stroking it gently.

"Bulma." He said it in such a soft voice, one free of any of its usual sarcasm, with a look of intensity in his eyes, which made it impossible for Bulma to suppress her emotions. Tears streaming down her cheek, Bulma felt herself go limp, sinking into his embrace, a feeling of satisfaction and happiness overwhelming her.

"You're an arsehole, you know that?" Bulma choked, sobbing into his chest.

"And you wouldn't want it any other way," Vegeta replied, pushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. The pair dropped to the ground in one another's embrace as the sun set further, the sound of the forest surrounding them, and the rest of the world for that matter, lost to them, as they succumbed to their passions, reunited at last.

Later that night, Bulma awoke to find herself in Chi Chi's fathers cabin, where the rest of the party from Chi Chi's wedding were staying that night. Immediately clambering to her feet, she scanned the room for Vegeta, who didn't seem to be there. Running outside, she hurtled forward, calling his name into the night sky. Surprisingly, his voice answered her from behind. "You realise I'll never be domesticated like Kakkarott, and you can't hold me down. But I will be back, I have very good reason to." With that, he rose up into the air and flew off.

"What's that supposed to mean," she yelled, but her question had fallen upon deaf ears, as the man she had grown from loathing to loving flew off into the distance. For some reason, Bulma knew she would see him again, and, content with this, sat herself down on the moist grass, admiring the starry horizons with a feeling of fulfilment finally spreading over her. "I know he cares," she whispered into the night, "and even if he is no prince charming, that's enough for me."


End file.
